


Tutta un'altra storia

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Medici Abby's Version [5]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Comedy, Dramatic, F/M, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa storia è il sequel della mia precedente long fic "Il mio nome è mai più" e dunque si ispira ancora una volta alla serie TV "I Medici- Lorenzo il Magnifico", con il mio personaggio originale Antonio Orsini che, innamorato di Jacopo Pazzi, decide di mettere a posto le cose tra le due famiglie fiorentine. E, come in ogni mia ff che si rispetti, nonostante tutto ognuno avrà il suo "lieto fine"! Questa ff è incentrata interamente sulla congiura e sul modo in cui Antonio proverà a "scongiurarla" XD... e ovviamente tutto andrà letto in chiave umoristica e leggera, anche se per me questi personaggi sono veri e reali!Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno letto, seguito e commentato la prima di queste due long fic... sperando che decidano di amare anche questo sequel!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "I Medici".





	1. Capitolo primo

**TUTTA UN’ALTRA STORIA**

**Capitolo primo**

_La notte di San Lorenzo_  
Se accade si dice  
Sarà un anno più bello  
Un anno migliore  
Esprimi un desiderio, oh oh…

 _Un casino, tolta la malinconia_  
Ti dà anche un vantaggio  
Vedi tutto da vicino  
È difficile trarti in inganno  
Scovi il burattinaio…

_Perché mi muove come l'aria_ _  
L'aria mi racconta tutta un'altra storia!_

_(“Tutta un’altra storia” – Elisa)_

Si era ormai giunti agli ultimi mesi del 1477 e, nonostante le ottimistiche quanto irreali previsioni di Antonio, le cose per Jacopo Pazzi andavano peggiorando. Il Duca Galeazzo Sforza di Milano era stato assassinato in una congiura ordita dai suoi stessi concittadini che lo consideravano un tiranno (beh, a quell’epoca non c’erano i social né la TV e la gente si divertiva in altri modi…); tuttavia aveva fatto in tempo a firmare il famoso trattato che avrebbe legato la sua città a Firenze e Venezia, così come aveva voluto Lorenzo, e ciò era molto importante per conquistare il favore dei Priori.

Il giorno dell’elezione del Gonfaloniere si avvicinava e, con ogni probabilità, anche quella volta Jacopo Pazzi avrebbe  _vinto le elezioni l’anno prossimo_. A quel punto persino Antonio era riuscito a capire che i Medici non avrebbero mai appoggiato Jacopo e che, anzi, avevano ogni interesse a evitare come la peste che quell’uomo ottenesse la nomina. Il problema più pressante, per il giovane Orsini, era trovare il modo più delicato e gentile possibile per farlo sapere al diretto interessato in tempi non sospetti, così da prepararlo in maniera  _soft_ all’ormai inevitabile sconfitta.

Però, a furia di pensarci, Antonio finì per attendere troppo e il risultato fu che si giunse alla sera della votazione per la nomina di Gonfaloniere senza che il giovane avesse potuto spiegare la cosa a Jacopo.

I Priori erano tutti riuniti nella Sala del Consiglio e l’atmosfera era piuttosto tesa. Jacopo appariva fiducioso e soddisfatto mentre, casomai, erano Lorenzo e Giuliano ad apparire nervosi e incerti. Guglielmo e Francesco, invece, non erano presenti: il primo non aveva più un suo seggio fra i Pazzi, il secondo si era scusato, spiegando che non avrebbe partecipato alla votazione perché doveva stare vicino alla moglie Novella, in procinto di dare alla luce il suo primo figlio.

Antonio sedeva tra gli uomini importanti di Firenze, venuti ad assistere alla nomina del Gonfaloniere, e si torceva le mani sapendo bene che, comunque fosse andata, per lui sarebbe stato un discreto casino…

“Perché Luca Soderini non è tra noi?” domandò il Gonfaloniere Petrucci.

Fu Lorenzo a rispondergli, lanciando uno sguardo veloce verso Antonio: il segreto del suo amico sarebbe rimasto tale.

“Messer Soderini porge le sue scuse a tutti i signori qui presenti, ma per motivi di salute si è visto costretto a rinunciare al suo seggio tra i Priori” spiegò. “Tuttavia sarebbe suo desiderio, e io credo che potremmo onorare la sua volontà, che il suo posto venga preso dal figlio Bastiano.”

Il giovane si alzò, era seduto poco lontano da Antonio. Si guardò intorno intimidito, ma poi si avviò verso il seggio che era stato di suo padre, tra gli applausi e gli incoraggiamenti di tutti. Di tutti tranne che, ovviamente, di Jacopo che non si aspettava questo colpo di scena e, in tutta evidenza, non lo aveva gradito affatto.

Mentre Bastiano prendeva posto, Jacopo lanciò un’occhiataccia ad Antonio che, se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe incenerito all’istante… e il ragazzo capì che le cose sarebbero andate anche peggio del previsto!

“Allora, vogliamo parlare della disfatta di Città di Castello prima di cominciare la votazione? No?” esordì Jacopo con la sua solita faccia tosta. Si era molto innervosito per l’intervento di Lorenzo e l’accoglienza di Bastiano Soderini tra i Priori e sperava, riportando il discorso su argomenti più penosi per lui, di metterlo in cattiva luce.

Ma quella, decisamente, non era la sua serata…

Lorenzo si alzò in piedi e chiarì la situazione.

“E’ vero, Città di Castello adesso appartiene a Papa Sisto ma questo, signori, non ha più alcuna importanza” disse.

“Ah, no? E’ comunque una perdita per Firenze” insisté Pazzi, sempre più sfacciato. Come se non si sapesse che era stato lui a provocare il caos in quella cittadina per ingraziarsi il Papa e mettere in difficoltà i Medici!

Lorenzo scambiò un sorriso con il fratello Giuliano, seduto accanto a lui.

“Signori miei, Firenze non è mai stata così sicura. Sembrava impossibile che potesse esistere un trattato di pace e collaborazione tra le tre grandi città di Milano, Venezia e Firenze ma, grazie alla mia famiglia, questo trattato è stato firmato. Ognuna delle città si impegna a difendere le altre se saranno attaccate” annunciò il giovane Medici, soddisfatto.

Le parole di Lorenzo scatenarono un applauso entusiastico tra i Priori e un altrettanto evidente giramento di scatole in Jacopo Pazzi che si alzò in piedi a sua volta per irridere i Medici e tutti quelli che li stavano acclamando nemmeno avessero  _segnato un gol in finale di Champions League_!

“Bene, bravi, molto bene, bravi, applaudite la nuova magia di Lorenzo, questa nuova illusione!” fece, ironico, rivolgendosi poi al giovane. “Ben fatto, Lorenzo, che grande prodezza… ma quelli di noi che vengono in questa sala da prima che tu nascessi sanno perfettamente che un accordo resta in vigore soltanto finché chi lo ha stipulato lo sostenga… o sia vivo! Galeazzo Sforza, che ha firmato il tuo trattato, è stato ucciso qualche giorno fa in una congiura, come tutti sanno, pertanto la sua firma sull’accordo non garantisce più niente.”

Il disfattismo di Jacopo, però, non raccolse consensi tra i Priori che, al contrario, si mostrarono tutti molto favorevoli al trattato. L’uomo, sempre più irritato, si sedette con un’espressione che prometteva tuoni e fulmini.

“Vogliamo procedere con la votazione per la nomina del Gonfaloniere?” propose Petrucci, e il Consiglio dei Priori approvò.

Devo proprio soffermarmi sull’esito della votazione?

Sconfitto su tutta la linea, Jacopo Pazzi si alzò dal suo scranno con espressione sempre più torva e uscì dalla Sala dei Priori camminando a lunghe falcate nervose.

E bisogna proprio ammirare il coraggio di Antonio che, nonostante tirasse aria di tempesta, si affrettò a lasciare anche lui il palazzo per seguire Jacopo e parlargli. Non sapeva ancora bene che cosa gli avrebbe detto, sperava tuttavia di trovare un modo per calmarlo e infondergli speranza di riuscire la volta prossima.

L’uomo era veramente infuriato, sia per la sconfitta plateale sia per essere stato ancora una volta umiliato da Lorenzo. Non si accorse nemmeno che Antonio lo stava seguendo e giunse al suo palazzo rimuginando pensieri di vendetta contro il mondo intero… poi si voltò e si ritrovò davanti il ragazzo che lo guardava con aria titubante.

“Messer Pazzi, sono veramente desolato per il risultato della votazione, io…” mormorò Antonio, avvilito.

Jacopo Pazzi era uno di quelli che, quando sono veramente arrabbiati, diventano anche ingiusti e irragionevoli. Per qualche suo motivo imponderabile decise che, siccome al momento non poteva prendersela con nessun altro, la cosa migliore da fare fosse sfogare la sua collera sull’incolpevole Antonio.

“ _Desolato_ , eh?” lo interruppe, in tono gelido e guardandolo come se si trattasse di qualcosa di schifoso appiccicato al suo stivale. “Forse dovrei darti io qualche ragione più valida per essere  _desolato_!”

Antonio non si aspettava una simile manifestazione di odio… forse un ceffone sì, se lo aspettava, ma quel gelo, quella freddezza lo mettevano a disagio.

“Perché dite così, Messer Pazzi? Sapete che sono veramente dispiaciuto per la vostra sconfitta e che ho fatto di tutto per aiutarvi!” tentò di protestare.

“Direi piuttosto che hai fatto di tutto per  _ingannarmi_. Mi hai preso in giro fin dal principio, sei sempre stato d’accordo con Lorenzo e con i Medici per rovinarmi e io, stolto, ci sono caduto come un principiante” replicò Jacopo, perfettamente consapevole che queste sue parole sarebbero state per il ragazzo mille volte più dolorose di uno schiaffo e persino di una pugnalata. Sapeva bene dove colpire per fargli male… sì, insomma, quella era la sua più magistrale interpretazione da  _bastardo dentro_.

Il giovane Orsini rimase senza fiato, fu davvero come se Jacopo lo avesse accoltellato al cuore.

Ma l’uomo non aveva ancora finito con lui.

“Se fossi stato davvero dalla mia parte mi avresti lasciato fare con Soderini” riprese, con astio. “Quel maledetto sarebbe morto e suo figlio e tutti i Priori avrebbero creduto che fosse stato assassinato per ordine di Lorenzo, perché tutta Firenze sapeva che Soderini avrebbe votato per me. Hai rovinato tutto con il tuo intervento… ma che dico? Tu sapevi benissimo cosa stavi facendo, visto che il tuo piano era aiutare Lorenzo ad affossarmi!”

Quello era troppo e anche Antonio, sebbene straziato, trovò la voce per ribattere a una tale cattiveria.

“Io non ho mai avuto nessun piano contro di voi ma, se proprio volete saperlo, era il  _vostro_  ad essere sbagliato e pericoloso. Sapete cosa sarebbe accaduto? Lorenzo avrebbe comunque chiesto a Bastiano di diventare Priore al posto di suo padre e, anzi,  _voi_ avreste rischiato di essere arrestato per l’omicidio di Messer Soderini” esclamò, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Bastiano avrebbe testimoniato davanti a tutti che suo padre aveva cambiato idea, che aveva deciso di dare il voto a Petrucci, e quanto ci avrebbero messo i Priori a fare due più due? Io vi ho salvato la vita, ho avuto solo paura che poteste finire in carcere… o impiccato!”

Il ragionamento di Antonio non faceva una piega, ma Jacopo era ben lungi dall’essere ragionevole e, ormai che c’era, con qualcuno doveva pur prendersela. Non potendo rispondere alla legittima obiezione del ragazzo passò alla peggiore crudeltà che potesse infliggergli.

“Sei solo un traditore, un ipocrita e una creatura di Lorenzo infiltrata qui per spiarmi” lo insultò, fissandolo con una rabbia gelida che Antonio non gli aveva mai visto prima. “Non ti permetterò di ficcare ancora il naso nei miei affari. Vattene da questo palazzo e non osare rimetterci piede mai più. Non voglio più vederti finché avrò vita!”

Antonio rimase talmente sorpreso e sconvolto da quelle parole da non riuscire a muovere un muscolo. Non era possibile… Messer Pazzi non poteva cacciarlo via, non poteva dirgli quelle cose…

“Sei ancora qui? Non mi hai sentito? Ti ho detto di andartene e di non farti mai più vedere. Mai più, sono stato abbastanza chiaro?” sibilò Pazzi. Il suo tono non era minaccioso, ma quella freddezza e quel distacco che ostentava facevano ancora più male.

Non ci fu bisogno di altro. Antonio si voltò e uscì di corsa da Palazzo Pazzi, senza quasi vedere dove metteva i piedi. Fuori aveva iniziato a cadere una pioggia gelida che nascondeva le lacrime che gli scorrevano sul volto. Mentre si allontanava, sentì il rumore del portone del palazzo che si chiudeva e quel rumore fu come una nuova pugnalata nel suo cuore. Stordito dal dolore e dalla disperazione, Antonio vagò senza meta sotto la pioggia, continuando a piangere, cercando di capire che cosa avesse fatto di male per far arrabbiare tanto Messer Pazzi… e senza capire che non c’era una ragione valida, che Jacopo aveva fatto lo stronzo con lui solo perché aveva perso, tutto qua.

Quando il ragazzo giunse finalmente a Palazzo Medici era bagnato fino alle ossa, mezzo congelato e tremava come una foglia.

Il primo a vederlo sulla soglia della dimora fu Giuliano, che si precipitò verso di lui, comprendendo subito che qualcosa era andato parecchio storto a Palazzo Pazzi.

“Antonio! Entra, sei tutto bagnato” disse e poi, rivolgendosi ai servitori, “Presto, andate a preparare la stanza di Messer Antonio e chiamate mio fratello! Antonio, vieni, adesso ci pensiamo noi a te.”

Lorenzo arrivò di corsa mentre Giuliano toglieva di dosso al ragazzo il mantello ormai fradicio e lo sosteneva, accompagnandolo verso le scale per metterlo a letto nella sua stanza dove ardeva un bel fuoco.

“Antonio!” anche Lorenzo si precipitò a soccorrere l’amico. “Accidenti, ma bruci di febbre. Qualcuno vada a chiamare un dottore! Vieni con noi, coraggio, devi riposare… Sono stato uno sciocco, non avrei dovuto permetterti di andare da Jacopo proprio stasera.”

Richiamate dalle grida, giunsero anche Clarice e la madre di Lorenzo e Giuliano. Tutti insieme si occuparono del povero ragazzo, tremante per la febbre e praticamente in stato catatonico.

Pochi minuti dopo Antonio giaceva in un letto caldo, dopo essere stato asciugato e aver indossato una camicia asciutta. Si era lasciato fare tutto senza la minima reazione, come se non stesse succedendo a lui. Nella sua stanza, al suo capezzale, si era riunita tutta la famiglia Medici e anche Francesco, Guglielmo e Bianca. Mancava soltanto Novella, a letto per via del parto imminente… ma adesso le condizioni di Antonio sembravano più preoccupanti e tutti attendevano il dottore, in ansia.

Lorenzo scambiò uno sguardo significativo con il fratello e con i due amici Francesco e Guglielmo: era chiaro che era tutta colpa di Jacopo se il giovane era in quelle condizioni. Chissà che cosa gli aveva fatto? Ma Antonio non era in grado di raccontarlo e Jacopo, chiaramente, non avrebbe mai ammesso le proprie responsabilità.

Quella sera pareva proprio che le illusioni di Antonio su una possibile pace tra le famiglie Medici e Pazzi fossero tramontate per sempre.

**Fine capitolo primo**

   


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_Once in my lifetime there's so much to give_ __  
So much to live in stolen moment  
Asking now for another way not to feel pain  
'Cause sorrow helps morning light guide the night away…

_(“Luna my darling” – Amberian Dawn)_

Nei giorni successivi Antonio fu tormentato da una febbre altissima e una tosse che lo sconquassava tutto. Trascorreva la maggior parte del tempo in una sorta di torpore e non sembrava aver alcuna volontà di vincere la malattia, nonostante Lorenzo avesse mandato a chiamare i migliori medici della città. Lui e Clarice avevano cercato fin da subito di capire cosa fosse successo, approfittando dei momenti in cui Antonio era cosciente per avere una spiegazione da lui.

“Messer Pazzi… pensa che sia colpa mia se ha perso… ha detto… ha detto che non vuole più vedermi, che non devo più… mai più… mettere piede nel suo palazzo” aveva risposto il ragazzo, in un mormorio flebile.

“E sarebbe questa la gran disgrazia?” commentò Giuliano quando udì la risposta dell’amico.

Lorenzo, però, lo zittì con un’occhiata: per quanto detestasse Pazzi, non era quello il momento per fare dell’ironia!

“Antonio, adesso devi pensare solo a guarire, è questa la cosa davvero importante” disse il giovane Medici al povero ragazzo, cercando di consolarlo e incoraggiarlo. “Quando starai meglio, vedrai che riusciremo a trovare una soluzione.”

“Lorenzo ha ragione” intervenne Clarice. “Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene, ma tu devi sforzarti di guarire il prima possibile. Il dottore ha detto che devi mangiare qualcosa per riprendere le forze e consentire al tuo corpo di combattere la febbre, anche se non ti va devi provarci.”

Ma Antonio proprio non ne voleva sapere: continuava a rifiutare qualsiasi cibo e rimaneva sepolto sotto le coperte a lasciarsi divorare dalla febbre e dalla tosse.

Nel suo delirio (che non era dovuto solo alla malattia…) pensava che, se Jacopo Pazzi non voleva più vederlo, allora tanto valeva morire!

E il nostro  _amico_ Jacopo, nel frattempo, cosa combinava?

A lui la rabbia nei confronti di Antonio era sbollita quasi subito. Ancora molto deluso dalla sconfitta alle elezioni, si era reso conto di non voler perdere anche il suo giovane  _protetto_ , per usare un eufemismo. Il giorno seguente alla terribile sera in cui lo aveva cacciato da palazzo si era aspettato di vederlo arrivare, prima o poi, e solo a tarda ora era andato a coricarsi piuttosto pensieroso.

Il secondo giorno era stato folgorato dall’illuminante idea che, forse, Antonio lo aveva preso fin troppo sul serio e che non sarebbe tornato spontaneamente al suo palazzo, timoroso di farsi cacciare di nuovo; ergo, doveva essere lui ad andare a cercarlo e a spiegargli che non pensava davvero quelle cose, che aveva parlato in preda alla collera e altre bestialità del genere.

Il suo problema era che, per parlare con Antonio, avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi un’altra  _spedizione_  a Palazzo Medici, che per lui era più o meno come andare a cacciarsi a  _casa del diavolo_ … ma doveva farsi forza, tapparsi il naso e sottoporsi a quell’immenso sacrificio se voleva veramente riconciliarsi con il giovane Orsini.

Questa volta, però, diversamente da ciò che era accaduto in occasione del ceffone di un anno e mezzo prima, quando Lorenzo se lo trovò davanti impallidì di rabbia e manifestò chiaramente la sua intenzione di non fargli mettere le sue luride zampe nel palazzo!

“Cosa volete ancora, Messer Jacopo? Ritengo che abbiate già fatto abbastanza male a quel povero ragazzo e questa volta non vi permetterò di distruggerlo!”

Davanti a questa aggressione verbale Jacopo apparve sorpreso. Chiaramente non aveva la minima idea di quanto le sue parole avessero straziato Antonio.

“Che dici? Cos’è successo al giovane Orsini?” domandò, brusco.

Lorenzo era infuriato con Pazzi, ma comprese che la sua sorpresa era sincera e che era anche veramente preoccupato per le condizioni di Antonio, perciò si decise a spiegargli tutto. Aveva anche il vago sospetto che Antonio si stesse lasciando morire proprio perché temeva di non poter più vedere Jacopo. Chissà, forse farlo parlare con lui era l’unico modo per spingerlo a reagire. Tanto valeva provare…

Così, con grande stupore di Clarice e sincero schifo da parte di Giuliano, Lorenzo condusse Jacopo nella stanza di Antonio.

Vedere il suo giovane  _protetto_ semisepolto dalle coperte, pallidissimo, con gli occhi chiusi sotto la frangetta scura, fu uno degli shock più violenti in tutta la vita di Jacopo Pazzi. L’uomo si avvicinò al letto e, con un’aria preoccupata che nessuno in tutta Firenze e dintorni gli aveva mai visto, accarezzò il viso di Antonio e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte che scottava.

“Ma cosa mi combini, ragazzino?” gli chiese.

Quella sceneggiata non andò giù a Giuliano che, senza tanti complimenti, andò verso Jacopo e lo strattonò per un braccio, quasi a volergli impedire di avvicinarsi troppo ad Antonio.

“Come vi permettete? Non dovreste nemmeno essere in questa stanza, in questo palazzo!” esclamò con veemenza. “E’ soltanto colpa vostra se Antonio è ridotto così, se non mangia, se sta morendo per la febbre. Tutto per la vostra malvagità, per le cattiverie che gli avete detto cacciandolo dal vostro palazzo. E la cosa peggiore la sapete qual è? Che il giorno prima della votazione Antonio era venuto da me e da Lorenzo, in segreto, per chiederci, per supplicarci di votare per voi, di lasciarvi diventare Gonfaloniere! Lui voleva aiutarvi a tutti i costi e adesso  _voi gli avete fatto questo!_ ”

Jacopo sembrò ancora più sconvolto dalle parole del giovane Medici. Era possibile? Antonio aveva veramente cercato di convincere la famiglia a votare per lui? Allibito, cercò lo sguardo di Lorenzo per avere una conferma e il giovane annuì.

“E’ vero, Antonio lo ha fatto. Noi, ovviamente, gli abbiamo risposto che non potevamo, che sarebbe stato contro i nostri interessi, ma lui sembrava sconvolto, disperato” rivelò Lorenzo. “Non era tanto la vostra carica che gli interessava: Antonio temeva che voi, una volta sconfitto, avreste potuto compiere qualcosa di sciocco, magari vendicarvi su qualcuno dei Priori che vi aveva votato contro… ed era angosciato alla sola idea di ciò che vi sarebbe potuto accadere. Lui vi ama con tutto il cuore, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per voi, Dio solo sa perché… e il solo motivo per cui vi ho concesso di entrare in casa mia è perché so che, se qualcuno può convincere Antonio a reagire alla malattia e a salvarsi, quello siete voi.”

Probabilmente nessuno aveva mai visto Jacopo tanto turbato. Il suo sguardo passò da Lorenzo a Giuliano a Antonio, ancora privo di conoscenza nel suo letto.

_Cosa ho mai fatto a questo ragazzino perché lui mi ami così tanto? Nessuno ha mai provato tanto affetto per me e io… io ho accusato Antonio di avermi tradito? E’ solo colpa mia se adesso sta tanto male?_

Ancora una volta, lentamente, si avvicinò al ragazzo febbricitante, gli accarezzò i capelli e gli prese una mano. Non si era mai pentito di niente in tutta la sua vita, ma adesso cominciava a provare qualcosa che poteva assomigliare a un lontano parente del pentimento…

E, in effetti, Lorenzo aveva ragione. Antonio reagì alla vicinanza e al tocco di Jacopo un po’ come la Bella Addormentata al bacio del  _vero amore_. Aprì faticosamente gli occhi, mise a fuoco il volto dell’uomo accanto a lui e parve illuminarsi riconoscendolo.

“Messer Pazzi…?” mormorò incredulo, con un filo di voce che si sentiva appena.

Inaspettatamente, Jacopo si sentì stringere il cuore e qualcosa di strano in gola gli impedì di parlare… sì, insomma, quello che per una persona normale sarebbe stata  _commozione_. Passò un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo, attirandolo a sé per stringerlo.

“Sono qui, sono qui, ragazzo, va tutto bene” gli disse.

Clarice e Lorenzo lo fissavano come se avessero davanti un alieno, in compenso Giuliano si allontanò dalla stanza con la faccia di chi sta per rigettare…

“Messer Pazzi… siete davvero voi? Ma… avevate detto…” sospirò ancora Antonio, forse credendo di avere una visione dovuta alla febbre.

“Lascia perdere quello che ti ho detto, non lo pensavo veramente” rispose l’uomo, avvolgendo Antonio tra le braccia. “Ero infuriato e deluso per la sconfitta e me la sono presa con te, l’unico che non aveva alcuna colpa. Non è vero che non ti voglio più nel mio palazzo, anzi, sono venuto proprio per riportarti a casa. Quello è il tuo posto e tu devi stare con me.”

E, visto che Jacopo Pazzi non ci pensava mai due volte, alle parole stava per far seguire l’azione, con la chiarissima intenzione di sollevare Antonio dal letto e portarselo in braccio fino a Palazzo Pazzi.

“Questo poi no!” intervenne Clarice, giustamente indignata. “Antonio brucia di febbre, è debolissimo e voi vorreste farlo uscire di casa per portarvelo a palazzo? Volete proprio ucciderlo, allora!”

“Certo che no” ribatté Jacopo senza batter ciglio. “Voglio portarlo con me e occuparmi personalmente di lui. Farò venire i migliori dottori per curarlo, anche da Pavia se necessario.”

“Non potete farlo uscire in queste condizioni, Messer Jacopo” insisté Lorenzo.

Jacopo si strinse più forte il ragazzo al petto, in un inequivocabile segno di possesso.

“Antonio è  _mio_  e sarò io ad occuparmi di lui” ribadì, deciso. “Lui vuole venire con me, è per questo che qui da voi non guarisce.”

“Può essere” concesse Lorenzo, che doveva sempre fare un passo indietro per non scornarsi contro Pazzi… “ma se lo porterete fuori di qui con la febbre che ha adesso, morirà. Se davvero tenete a lui dovete aspettare che migliori, Messere.”

Jacopo rifletté qualche istante, lo sguardo fisso sul giovane che teneva tra le braccia e che gli si era aggrappato con le poche forze che ancora aveva.

“Hai ragione, Lorenzo” dovette ammettere, per quanto quelle parole gli bruciassero in gola come un acido. “Antonio, non posso ancora portarti con me, stai troppo male. Ma ti prometto che, non appena la febbre si sarà abbassata, ti riporterò a Palazzo Pazzi, dove meriti di stare, e mi prenderò cura di te. Quindi devi sforzarti di stare meglio e di rimetterti un po’ in forze al più presto, così potrai tornare a casa con me. E io, nel frattempo, verrò a trovarti ogni giorno e starò con te il più possibile.”

Giuliano, che era rientrato in quel momento, sentì quelle ultime frasi e scolorò in volto.

“Ci mancava solo questa, doversi ritrovare Pazzi in giro per il palazzo tutti i giorni, a suo comodo, come se fosse casa sua! Ma anche no…” protestò, ma Lorenzo lo interruppe.

“Giuliano, se è per il bene di Antonio, dovremo sopportarlo. Probabilmente è l’unico modo per farlo guarire” gli disse, omettendo la frase che aveva pensato e che faceva più o meno  _Non fa per niente piacere nemmeno a me, che ti credi?_

“Mi sforzerò, Messer Pazzi” promise Antonio, cercando di sorridere all’uomo.

Jacopo accarezzò ancora i capelli del ragazzo e poi si rivolse a Lorenzo, Giuliano e Clarice che ancora lo guardavano, stupefatti.

“Beh, cosa ci fate ancora tutti qui?” domandò, con la sua solita arroganza da padrone di casa in casa d’altri. “Antonio non ha bisogno di voi, di lui mi occupo io. Vedrete che, con me, riuscirà anche a mangiare qualcosa. Potete anche andarvene e lasciarci da soli.”

 _Come volete, signor padrone_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Lorenzo, e dovette mordersi la lingua per impedirsi di farlo.

“In effetti cominciamo ad essere  _in troppi_ in questa stanza” disse invece. “Va bene, noi usciamo e, tra poco, manderò un servitore con il pranzo per Antonio. Visto che voi assicurate che siete in grado di farlo mangiare…”

Non poté risparmiarsi quest’ultima frecciatina prima di lasciare la stanza con la moglie e il fratello!

“Con me mangerà sicuramente” dichiarò Pazzi, senza cogliere il sarcasmo e ostentando la consueta supponenza.

Mentre la porta si chiudeva, si poterono ancora udire le ultime proteste di Giuliano.

“Non ce lo voglio quello tutti i giorni in casa mia, Lorenzo! Ma  _perché? Perché? Perché?_ ”

I lamenti di Giuliano non servirono e Jacopo Pazzi continuò a presentarsi regolarmente a Palazzo Medici per i successivi cinque giorni. Con lui Antonio, in effetti, iniziò a mangiare un po’ di più, a riprendere le forze e la febbre e la tosse diminuirono, anche se il ragazzo rimaneva debole e stanco per la malattia così debilitante. Però era talmente felice che Jacopo fosse venuto a cercarlo, a stargli accanto, ad occuparsi di lui, che si sforzava di stare meglio il più in fretta possibile, per poter ritornare a Palazzo Pazzi. Gli sembrava un sogno, dopo aver temuto veramente che l’uomo fosse in collera con lui e che non lo volesse vedere mai più.

Beh, ognuno ha le sue motivazioni nella vita, no?

Quello che Antonio non poteva sapere, però, era che Pazzi, nel tempo che non trascorreva con lui, si era imbarcato in frequentazioni pericolose e stava per infognarsi in un’impresa ancora più meschina e rischiosa.

Deluso dalla sconfitta alle elezioni del Gonfaloniere, Jacopo si era lasciato incantare dalle chiacchiere di Salviati che gli aveva fatto intravedere una possibilità di arrivare al potere e distruggere i Medici una volta per tutte con la benedizione di Papa Sisto: una congiura che avrebbe tolto di mezzo sia Lorenzo che Giuliano, lasciando tutto il potere di Firenze in mano ai Pazzi.

Ovviamente Salviati non gli aveva raccontato tutta la storia… che saprete da me a tempo debito, e Jacopo non aveva poi così tanta voglia di ammazzare i due giovani Medici, non tanto per la cosa in sé, quanto per l’effetto che tale azione avrebbe avuto sui suoi rapporti con Antonio. Sperava di riuscire a commutare l’omicidio in qualcosa di meno cruento, tipo mandarli in bancarotta, farli cacciare da Firenze e altre amenità del genere. Comunque fosse, i primi semi di quella che poi passerà alla storia (a torto, in realtà) come  _la Congiura dei Pazzi_  erano stati piantati e stavano crescendo con allarmante velocità, mentre Antonio, ignaro, pensava solo a guarire per tornare presto dal  _suo uomo_.

L’intreccio si infittiva, la situazione si complicava e chissà cosa avrebbe trovato Antonio al suo rientro a Palazzo Pazzi?

**Fine capitolo secondo**

 

 

 


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_Non importa dove sei_  
Da quanto tempo tu non guardi più la luna  
Il mio tormento sempre tu la mia fortuna  
La forma ed il colore di ogni cosa vera

 _Sembra vicina e più leggera voli via_  
Se non avrai più voce parla con la mia  
E poi cado nel panico   
Il destino a volte è un attimo   
Ci porta dove vuole e ci rivela strade nuove

 _Mai mai mai_  
Nessun amore è per sempre mai  
Ma un fiore prima o poi arriva  
Che questa vita dicono non è cattiva…

_(“Frida” – The Kolors)_

Giunse finalmente il giorno in cui Antonio guarì dalla sua febbre e, con sua grande gioia, poté far ritorno a Palazzo Pazzi.

Quella mattina Jacopo arrivò prestissimo a Palazzo Medici (figuratevi voi la  _felicità_  di Giuliano!) e sembrava molto compiaciuto nel vedere il suo ragazzino che finalmente stava meglio e poteva tornare a casa con lui. Non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno davanti alla Santa Inquisizione, ma in quei giorni gli era mancato e la notte non riusciva più a dormire bene senza il corpicino caldo di Antonio tra le braccia.

Antonio era comunque ancora debole e debilitato e Jacopo controllò che si vestisse bene per uscire, poi lo avvolse anche con il suo mantello, tenendolo stretto, prima di condurlo fuori dal palazzo.

Naturalmente, secondo le regole della più elementare maleducazione e arroganza, Jacopo Pazzi si guardò bene dal salutare la famiglia Medici e, tanto meno, dal ringraziare Lorenzo e gli altri per essersi occupati di Antonio. Anzi, se lo portò via così velocemente che impedì anche al giovane Orsini di farlo!

Francesco e Guglielmo, che avevano assistito a tutta la scena, si guardarono allibiti.

“Francesco, ma che sta succedendo a nostro zio? Ti risulta che sia mai stato così premuroso con noi quando eravamo bambini?”

“Per niente” replicò Francesco, “ma credo che Antonio stia facendo un mezzo miracolo!”

“Magari, visto che è in vena di fare miracoli, potrebbe anche cercare di rendere Pazzi un tantino meno insolente” commentò Lorenzo. “E’ arrivato qui come se fosse il padrone, si è preso Antonio e se l’è portato via senza nemmeno degnarci di uno sguardo.”

“Rendere Pazzi meno insolente? Per quel miracolo lì non so se basterebbe nemmeno Nostro Signore!” ribatté Giuliano, caustico. Non aveva mai riposto la minima speranza in un’eventuale  _redenzione_  di Jacopo, nemmeno con tutta la buona volontà di Antonio!

E, se avessero saputo cosa Jacopo stava tramando nella solitudine del suo palazzo, con la degna supervisione dell’ _ottimo_  Salviati e dell’ancora più  _garbato_ Conte Girolamo Riario, nipote di Papa Sisto IV  ***** , avrebbero nutrito ancor meno illusioni…

Ma torniamo a noi. Jacopo si riportò a casa Antonio e, quando arrivarono a Palazzo Pazzi, avrebbe voluto accompagnarlo in camera sua, per farlo riposare, però una volta tanto le cose non andarono come lui avrebbe desiderato. I suoi  _allegri compari_ Salviati e Riario, infatti, erano giunti in sua assenza e fatti accomodare dai servitori. L’ultima cosa che Jacopo avrebbe voluto era proprio che Antonio si imbattesse in quei due loschi individui, però… eh, beh, questi sono gli inconvenienti del mestiere quando si ordisce una congiura in casa propria! E Pazzi dovette fare buon viso a cattivo gioco.

“Buongiorno, cugino, siete uscito presto, stamani” lo salutò Salviati col suo solito sorrisetto da stronzo, mentre il Conte Riario scrutava da capo a piedi Antonio, evidentemente chiedendosi cosa diavolo ci facesse lì quel ragazzino e, soprattutto, quanto e cosa sapesse della congiura.

“Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te” replicò Jacopo, chiaramente innervosito dal contrattempo. Poi si rivolse a Riario esibendo il sorriso più falso di tutto il suo repertorio. “Buongiorno, Messer Riario, immagino che non conosciate il giovane Antonio Orsini.”

“Orsini?” ripeté Girolamo Riario, che sapeva bene quanto la famiglia di Antonio fosse influente presso la Curia.

“Esattamente, Messere. Il giovane Antonio è il nipote del Cardinal Orsini che certo conoscete bene, è uno dei più potenti porporati di Roma” riprese Jacopo. “Antonio, ti presento il Conte Girolamo Riario, nipote di Sua Santità il Papa Sisto IV.”

“Sono molto onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza” disse cortesemente Antonio, ma in realtà quell’uomo dall’aspetto viscido gli piaceva forse ancor meno di Salviati e si domandava che cosa avesse a che fare con Messer Pazzi. Insomma, era stato lontano da lui per pochi giorni… in che guai era andato a cacciarsi adesso?

“Vi prego di scusarmi, ma devo accompagnare il giovane Orsini in camera” disse poi Jacopo, che aveva una dannata fretta di allontanare il ragazzo dai _signori congiurati_. “E’ stato molto ammalato e deve riposare.”

“Fate pure, caro cugino. Io e Sua Grazia il Conte vi attenderemo qui. Non sia mai che il giovane e prezioso Orsini possa avere una ricaduta” lo schernì Salviati. Sì, era proprio uno stronzo.

Jacopo Pazzi condusse Antonio in camera, maledicendo mentalmente l’inopportuno tempismo di Salviati e Riario in tutte le lingue del mondo conosciuto. Dal canto suo, Antonio avrebbe voluto sapere molto di più sul perché quei due tipi viscidi sembravano intendersela tanto con Pazzi, ma aveva paura di indagare troppo: non voleva che Messer Pazzi si arrabbiasse di nuovo e lo mandasse via, gli era mancato così tanto in quei giorni e non avrebbe sopportato di separarsi di nuovo da lui!

Jacopo lo fece distendere sul letto e lo coprì con una coperta, mostrando un lato premuroso di sé che probabilmente nemmeno lui aveva mai pensato di avere. E, ovviamente, sorvolò con molta disinvoltura sulla presenza di Salviati e Girolamo Riario nel suo palazzo…

“Tu riposa, Antonio, più tardi passerà il dottore a visitarti” gli disse. “Per qualsiasi bisogno, i miei servitori sono a tua disposizione.”

“Voi non restate con me, Messer Pazzi?”

“Sai che devo occuparmi degli affari della Banca, come al solito, ma cercherò di tornare prima per tenerti compagnia” rispose l’uomo, vagamente a disagio. “Naturalmente avrai capito che Salviati e il Conte Riario sono qui a Firenze per via dei conti papali…”

No, Antonio non lo aveva capito proprio per niente e lo sguardo sfuggente di Jacopo sembrava raccontare tutta un’altra storia. Il ragazzo trattenne con dolcezza il braccio di Pazzi, quasi a volergli impedire di andare verso qualche oscuro pericolo.

“Messer Pazzi, non mi piace per niente quell’uomo, il Conte Riario” disse, evitando di sottolineare quanto detestasse cordialmente anche Salviati.

Le parole di Antonio scossero Jacopo nel profondo, la sua espressione si fece preoccupata, pensosa, quasi triste e per un attimo i suoi occhi parvero persi in qualcosa di lontano… poi si riprese e si sforzò di sorridere al ragazzo che lo fissava.

“Non piace neanche a me” ammise, “ma se la mia Banca dovesse fare affari soltanto con le persone che mi piacciono, potrebbe chiudere i battenti anche subito! Adesso pensa a riposare e a rimetterti in forze, giovane Orsini, e dimentica questo sgradevole incontro, non è niente di cui ti debba preoccupare. Io tornerò presto.”

Con queste parole, Jacopo Pazzi si congedò da Antonio, pensando di averlo tranquillizzato.

_Che cosa mi nascondete, Messer Pazzi? Qual è la vera ragione per cui quegli uomini sono qui?_

Lo avrebbe scoperto fin troppo presto…

Il resto della giornata, comunque, fu piacevole. Jacopo sbrigò i suoi impegni, di qualunque natura essi fossero, più rapidamente del solito e, così come aveva promesso, trascorse molto più tempo con Antonio. Quella sera, poi, si avvicinò al letto portando un cofanetto aperto.

“Guarda, ragazzino, volevo mostrarti i gioielli che appartengono alla mia famiglia da generazioni” gli disse.

Il giovane si emozionò tantissimo, i suoi occhi neri brillavano più dei monili del cofanetto.

“I gioielli dei vostri antenati? Di quei valorosi cavalieri?” mormorò, con la voce spezzata per l’ammirazione. L’idea di Jacopo, però, non era solo quella di sfoggiare i gioielli di famiglia (e non pensate male, voi!). Scelse un anello, lo guardò, valutandolo per qualche istante e poi prese la mano di Antonio.

“Tu hai le mani piccole e le dita sottili, ma penso che questo dovrebbe andarti bene” gli disse, mettendogli l’anello al dito.

Antonio avvampò, sia per il significato di quel gesto sia per l’emozione di portare al dito un anello che era appartenuto a chissà quale coraggioso condottiero della famiglia Pazzi.

“Messer Pazzi, ma questo… è un onore che non merito” balbettò, stravolto. “L’anello di un vostro antenato, di uno degli eroi di cui mi avete parlato tante volte…”

Jacopo sorrise e lo strinse a sé, sempre tenendogli la mano che scompariva nella sua. In effetti, Antonio si sarebbe meritato l’anello anche già solo per la soddisfazione che gli dava ascoltando i suoi racconti con tanto entusiasmo e ammirazione!

“Tu sei un Pazzi, anche se non davanti alla legge, lo sei per me” rispose. “L’anello vuol dire proprio questo. Tu fai parte della mia famiglia anche se non porti il mio nome. Appartieni alla famiglia Pazzi e appartieni a  _me_.”

Detto questo, gli affondò l’altra mano tra i capelli e lo attirò a sé per un bacio lungo, profondo, intenso come mai prima. Certo, anche a lui era mancato Antonio, gli era mancato molto più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere!

Il giovane sentì che il cuore quasi gli scoppiava per la gioia: con quel gesto era come se Jacopo Pazzi se lo fosse  _sposato_ e lui non desiderava altro!

Tuttavia, se avesse potuto leggere nei pensieri dell’uomo in quel momento sarebbe stato molto più preoccupato piuttosto che felice.

_Antonio adesso è mio, qualunque cosa succeda ai suoi amici Medici non conterà nulla, lui è un Pazzi, lui appartiene a me._

Eh, già, perché l’incidente avvenuto quella mattina con Salviati e Riario aveva reso Jacopo consapevole del fatto che la congiura contro i Medici avrebbe potuto anche influire  _leggermente_  sul suo rapporto con Antonio, al quale non voleva più rinunciare. Stare lontano dal ragazzo per qualche giorno gli aveva fatto capire quanto fosse importante per lui e quanto la sua presenza gli avesse cambiato la vita. Non avrebbe più permesso che qualcosa li allontanasse. Avrebbe pensato lui stesso a consolare Antonio per la perdita dei suoi amici, gli avrebbe spiegato che lui non c’entrava, che non aveva voluto quello, che era stato tutto un piano del Papa e di suo nipote Girolamo Riario. E questo, a dirla tutta, era anche vero, peccato che Jacopo fosse perfettamente a conoscenza di tutto il piano e lo appoggiasse tranquillamente, vedendola come un’occasione per sbarazzarsi una volta per sempre di quell’odiosa famiglia!

Questo, però, non poteva certo dirlo al fiducioso Antonio…

Eppure, stringendo a sé quel ragazzino, baciandolo, diventando una cosa sola con lui, Pazzi si sentiva anche ripulire da tutto il male e il fango che aveva respirato e vissuto in quei giorni, del quale era stato sia strumento sia complice. Tutto sembrava più semplice, pulito e bello quando era con Antonio, quando non esistevano altro che loro due… allora cominciava ad avere qualche lievissimo dubbio anche sull’idea della congiura.

Ma quei leggeri dubbi non erano abbastanza per spingerlo a cambiare strada, a tirarsi indietro, a voltare pagina. Al momento, ciò che gli premeva era trovare il modo di tenere con sé Antonio anche  _dopo_  che la congiura fosse stata attuata.

Aveva provato in tutti i modi, si diceva per giustificarsi. Non era stato lui a decidere di togliere di mezzo i Medici, lui voleva conquistare il potere su Firenze in modo… beh,  _più o meno lecito_ , ma senza necessariamente uccidere Lorenzo e Giuliano. Se l’elezione del Gonfaloniere fosse andata diversamente, se i Medici avessero accettato di farsi da parte, se, se, se…

_Il destino a volte è un attimo_

_Ci porta dove vuole e ci rivela strade nuove._ ******

Si prospettavano giorni intensi in quel di Firenze!

**Fine capitolo terzo**

 

*** Nonostante io segua principalmente gli avvenimenti della serie TV, nel caso della congiura ho intenzione di ristabilire la realtà storica, secondo la quale i veri mandanti furono appunto il Papa, Riario e Salviati… e i Pazzi gli organizzatori materiali di qualcosa dalla quale, alla fine, non avrebbero comunque tratto alcun beneficio. La congiura fu ordita per dare la signoria di Firenze a Girolamo Riario e, di conseguenza, estendere i domini del Papa in tutto il Centro Italia… perciò, secondo voi, se fosse riuscita, chi sarebbero state le logiche vittime designate subito dopo i Medici? Suvvia, facciamo un po’ due più due…**

**** Da “Frida” dei The Kolors, la canzone che ho messo anche a inizio capitolo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_No, you don't take me as I am_

_No, you don't want to know at all_

_Who is the face behind the mask_

_I'll be the one who'll make you fall_

_Beware! Beware! I'll be the one_

_The one to take you under_

_Beware!_

_Wait for me in hell_

_Wait for me… I'll see you in hell!_

_(“Beware” – Xandria)_

Tornato a Palazzo Pazzi e alla sua vita di sempre, Antonio si riprese più in fretta del previsto e ricominciò a trascorrere parte del suo tempo a Palazzo Medici con gli amici, piacevolmente sorpresi nel vederlo guarito così velocemente, e a tornare alla dimora di Messer Pazzi nel pomeriggio, quando l’uomo aveva sbrigato i suoi impegni alla Banca ed era libero di tenergli compagnia.

Ma, come sempre succede, in queste cose il tempismo è fondamentale…

Un pomeriggio Antonio fece ritorno a Palazzo Pazzi prima del previsto e sentì qualcosa che Jacopo non avrebbe mai voluto sentisse: le voci di Pazzi e di altri due uomini che provenivano dal suo studio. Gli scrupoli morali sull’origliare il ragazzo li aveva persi da un pezzo, anche perché vivendo a Palazzo Pazzi si imparava presto a non fare tanto gli schizzinosi, per di più una delle voci gli sembrava proprio quella di Salviati… Insomma, per farla breve il giovane Orsini si mise dietro la porta ad ascoltare, tanto per non perdersi niente, e quello che udì gli agghiacciò il sangue nelle vene.

“Dunque il Santo Padre vuole che Lorenzo e Giuliano siano uccisi contemporaneamente?” domandò Pazzi.

“Sì” fu la risposta di Salviati, come se stesse parlando del tempo. “Se uno dei due fratelli sopravvivesse, potrebbe sollevare la città. Quando entrambi saranno morti, Sua Santità concederà a voi, cugino, la signoria di Firenze. Naturalmente dovrete stare sotto il controllo del Papa, è questo l’accordo, ma otterrete il potere che avete sempre desiderato.”

“E il Conte Riario? Che benefici avrà sposando la nostra causa?” chiese ancora Jacopo che, giustamente, non si fidava di quelle vipere.

“A lui non interessa governare Firenze” spiegò il viscido Cardinale, “lui vuole stare a Roma e fare la bella vita con i soldi di suo zio. Naturalmente, quando Firenze sarà sotto il controllo di Sua Santità, anche le entrate saranno maggiori: al Conte interessa solo questo.”

Il che era una balla bella e buona, ma non era necessario che Jacopo lo sapesse, no?

“Il Santo Padre ha invitato Lorenzo a Roma per le festività pasquali e là il Conte di Montesecco, qui presente, lo assassinerà. Voi, cugino, dovrete trovare qualcuno disposto a fare lo stesso con Giuliano” riprese Salviati.

“Non sarà difficile, ho già due o tre nomi in mente” lo rassicurò Jacopo Pazzi.

Antonio era raggelato dall’orrore, incredulo e sentiva il cuore trafitto da mille aghi. Poteva essere vero? Jacopo Pazzi avrebbe partecipato all’assassinio dei suoi amici? Certo, i mandanti della congiura erano altri, ma l’uomo non era parso turbato più di tanto alla prospettiva. Ma come poteva essere? Messer Pazzi non era così malvagio, no… Lui tramava per strappare il potere ai Medici, magari per mandarli in bancarotta o esiliarli da Firenze, ma  _ucciderli_  no, non era possibile!

Eppure era proprio quello che aveva sentito.

Sconvolto e disperato, Antonio uscì dal palazzo e si fermò a riprendere fiato sulla piazza antistante la dimora. Si sentiva male e non sapeva cosa fare. Doveva correre da Lorenzo e avvertirlo, spiegargli tutto e dirgli di non accettare l’invito del Papa, che era tutta una trappola. Sì, ma come tenere fuori Messer Pazzi da tutta la faccenda? Lorenzo l’avrebbe denunciato senza perderci il sonno e allora il Consiglio dei Priori avrebbe arrestato Pazzi e poi…

No, non doveva andare così!

Ma allora cosa poteva fare? Tacere e sperare che Lorenzo capisse da solo che si trattava di una trappola? Nemmeno, non poteva rischiare.

Mentre era lì, tremante e straziato, vide con la coda dell’occhio che Salviati e l’altro subdolo individuo con la faccia da criminale, che sicuramente era Montesecco, stavano uscendo da Palazzo Pazzi. Una fortunata ispirazione gli suggerì di nascondersi per poi seguirli e ascoltare i loro discorsi: magari così avrebbe trovato un modo per mettere in guardia Lorenzo senza implicare Messer Pazzi.

“Eminenza, conoscevo Messer Jacopo per fama e non avrei mai creduto che potesse essere così ingenuo” diceva Montesecco. “E’ possibile che abbia creduto alla vostra menzogna sul Conte Riario? Tutti sanno che il Papa vuole affidare la signoria di Firenze a suo nipote.”

“Mio cugino Jacopo non è affatto ingenuo, ma la sua arroganza e presunzione non gli permettono di vedere al di là del suo naso” rispose Salviati con un sorriso cattivo. “Da sempre è convinto di essere destinato a guidare Firenze, pertanto per lui è ovvio che Sua Santità lo appoggerà in cambio dell’assassinio di Giuliano de’ Medici. In realtà la prima cosa che Girolamo Riario farà, per farsi benvolere dai fiorentini, sarà accusare la famiglia Pazzi di aver ordito la congiura e farli impiccare tutti. Così, in un colpo solo, si sarà liberato delle due famiglie fiorentine più potenti e influenti e non avrà problemi a governare Firenze.  ***** ”

Antonio aveva udito abbastanza. Non era più tempo di esitare, avrebbe avvertito Lorenzo cercando di tenere fuori Messer Pazzi da tutto ciò (cosa più facile a dirsi che a farsi) e poi… e poi… beh, avrebbe dovuto impedire all’uomo di compromettersi in qualcosa di tanto orribile e che poi gli si sarebbe ritorto contro.

E di sicuro quella seconda parte sarebbe stata molto più difficile!

Quando Antonio arrivò a Palazzo Medici, Lorenzo era nel suo studio in compagnia della moglie Clarice, di Giuliano e della madre Lucrezia. Aveva ricevuto da poco la missiva del Papa in cui veniva invitato a Roma per le festività pasquali e aveva convocato la famiglia proprio perché quella cortesia non lo convinceva fino in fondo. Il giovane Orsini si precipitò nella stanza con l’aria stravolta di chi ha appena visto un fantasma e, comprensibilmente, gli occhi di tutti si puntarono su di lui.

“Antonio, che ti succede? Sembra che tu abbia corso fin qui come se avessi il diavolo alle calcagna” commentò Giuliano.

 _Quasi…,_ pensò il ragazzo, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

“Mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto, così ascolteremo anche il tuo parere su questa faccenda” disse Lorenzo. “Papa Sisto mi ha invitato a Roma per trascorrere con lui la Pasqua, ma la cosa non mi convince. Mesi fa, quando mi recai a Roma per parlargli della questione di Città di Castello, rifiutò di ricevermi e io dovetti ricorrere a un’espediente per incontrarlo. Lui si adirò, mi accusò di abusare del mio potere e di sfidarlo e mi ingiunse di non presentarmi mai più al suo cospetto. Dubito molto che abbia cambiato parere nel frattempo, perciò questa improvvisa gentilezza da parte sua mi sembra alquanto sospetta.”

“Fai benissimo a non fidarti di Papa Sisto!” esclamò Antonio, cogliendo al volo l’occasione. “Questa non è affatto un’offerta di pace, al contrario, è una trappola bella e buona. Il Papa vuole impadronirsi di Firenze per estendere il suo potere e… e per questo ti ha invitato a Roma, per… per farti uccidere da qualche suo sicario e, nel frattempo, qualche altro delinquente prezzolato assassinerà Giuliano proprio qui, in città!”

Lorenzo e gli altri rimasero impietriti. Beh, certo, un conto era sospettare una trappola e un conto sentire che c’era una vera e propria congiura in atto!

“Me lo sentivo che c’era qualcosa sotto, ma non avrei mai immaginato che si giungesse a tanto” mormorò Madonna Lucrezia, pallidissima.

Giuliano, poi, era rimasto ancora più male. Che Lorenzo avesse dei nemici lo sapevano anche le mura di Firenze, ma lui? Possibile che qualcuno volesse uccidere proprio lui che non si era mai veramente occupato né della Banca né della politica della famiglia?

“Sei sicuro di quello che dici? E perché dovrebbe voler morto anche Giuliano?” domandò Lorenzo, cupo in volto.

“Per evitare che il fratello sopravvissuto organizzi la sua vendetta” rispose Antonio. “Papa Sisto vuole affidare la signoria di Firenze a suo nipote, il Conte Girolamo Riario e, per fare questo, deve prima… insomma, per forza…”

Non riusciva più a trovare le parole. La situazione si stava trasformando in un gigantesco incubo e il giovane cominciava a pensare che non sarebbe stato così semplice riparare anche a questo.

“E tu come hai saputo tutto questo? Sembri molto ben informato” chiese Lorenzo.

“Lo chiedi anche? E’ più che ovvio, fratello, non ti facevo così ingenuo” intervenne Giuliano, risentito (l’idea di essere il bersaglio di una congiura lo aveva innervosito alquanto). “Se c’è qualcuno che progetta di eliminarci, di sicuro ci sarà anche lo zampino di Jacopo. Magari sarà proprio lui che si occuperà di far fuori me, intanto che i sicari del Papa ti  _aspettano a braccia aperte_  a Roma!”

“No, no, questo non è vero!” protestò Antonio con fin troppa veemenza. “Messer Pazzi non c’entra niente stavolta, non è lui a volere questo massacro!”

“No, certo che no, immagino anzi che ne sarebbe  _devastato_ ” fece Giuliano, caustico. “Suvvia, Antonio, pensi che possiamo credere che Pazzi sia estraneo alla cospirazione?”

“Questa volta devo dare ragione a Giuliano” ammise Lorenzo, pur sapendo di addolorare il suo giovane amico. “E, comunque, tu come sei venuto a sapere del complotto? Immagino che ne abbia parlato proprio Jacopo…”

“E invece no!” insisté Antonio. Iniziava ad avere un vago sospetto che i suoi amici non avrebbero creduto tanto facilmente all’innocenza di Messer Pazzi e non sapeva come togliersi d’impaccio. “Mentre venivo qui, mi è sembrato di vedere, nella piazza accanto alla Cattedrale, il Cardinale Salviati che parlava con qualcuno. Mi sono subito insospettito e mi sono avvicinato, senza farmi vedere, per ascoltare quello che diceva…”

Lorenzo e Giuliano si scambiarono uno sguardo: erano giorni ben tristi, quelli, se un bravo ragazzo come Antonio si era trasformato in una sorta di  _agente segreto del KGB_ , o quello che erano le spie ai bei vecchi tempi del Rinascimento!

“Salviati diceva proprio questo, che il Papa stava organizzando un complotto per eliminare i fratelli Medici e impadronirsi di Firenze, concedendone la signoria al nipote Riario. Che aveva invitato Lorenzo a Roma per sbarazzarsi di lui e che, nel frattempo, altri suoi uomini avrebbero assassinato Giuliano a Firenze” riprese il giovane, che in fondo non stava propriamente mentendo… era vero che aveva seguito Salviati e Montesecco per saperne di più sulle loro trame, sorvolando sul fatto che la prima parte della conversazione l’aveva origliata a Palazzo Pazzi!

“Che Salviati sia coinvolto non mi stupisce affatto” commentò Lucrezia. “Papa Sisto era amico della nostra famiglia, ma nel corso degli anni si è mostrato sempre più ostile e sono convinta che sia stato appunto Salviati a metterlo contro di noi, sfruttando la sua ambizione e il suo desiderio di potere.”

“Già, certo, Salviati… e Salviati lavora per conto di chi? Di Jacopo Pazzi, lo sappiamo tutti. Gira e rigira, sempre lì torniamo” ripeté Giuliano.

“Salviati lavora per se stesso e non ha la minima considerazione per Messer Pazzi” chiarì Antonio, ricordando che il subdolo Cardinale aveva parlato anche di gettare tutta la colpa della cospirazione su Jacopo e sulla sua famiglia, con buona pace dei legami di parentela.

“Mi resta piuttosto difficile credere che Jacopo non sia implicato in alcun modo in queste trame” fece Lorenzo, pensieroso. “Tanto per cominciare, perché mai Salviati sarebbe dovuto venire a Firenze per parlare del complotto? L’unica spiegazione è che volesse coinvolgere Pazzi…”

“Non so perché Salviati sia venuto a Firenze, di sicuro non sono andato a chiederglielo” lo interruppe Antonio, spaventato dalla piega che stava prendendo la discussione. Come aveva potuto pensare che sarebbe riuscito a scagionare Messer Pazzi da ogni sospetto? Era ovvio che Lorenzo e Giuliano avrebbero subito puntato il dito contro di lui… e anche a ragione, a voler essere sinceri! “Forse a Firenze doveva incontrarsi con l’uomo con cui stava parlando, che ne so io? Magari è quello il sicario scelto dal Papa per colpire Giuliano! Ad ogni modo, pensateci un po’: perché mai Messer Pazzi dovrebbe rischiare di immischiarsi in una cospirazione che non gli porterebbe alcun vantaggio? Non credo proprio che voglia vedere il nipote di Papa Sisto prendersi Firenze!”

Non volendo, Antonio era riuscito a colpire nel segno. Con suo grande sollievo, vide Lorenzo e Madonna Lucrezia annuire, mentre Giuliano rimaneva torvo… ma vabbè, lui avrebbe incolpato Jacopo Pazzi anche di un terremoto in Cina!

“Questo è vero, Jacopo è ambizioso e ritiene di essere l’unico degno di governare Firenze” commentò Lorenzo. “Non farebbe mai il lavoro sporco per poi consegnare la città a un Riario qualsiasi. Un Riario, figuriamoci!”

“Jacopo è tanto altezzoso nei nostri confronti perché ci considera plebei, mercanti arricchiti che hanno portato via il potere alla sua nobile famiglia” riprese Lucrezia. “Dubito che abbia maggiore stima di Girolamo Riario, un oscuro pescivendolo la cui unica fortuna è di essere entrato nelle grazie di suo zio il Papa.”

“Non ha senso, Antonio ha ragione. Jacopo avrà pure tutti i difetti del mondo e un’anima nera, ma non complotterebbe mai per dare Firenze a uno straniero… almeno questo dobbiamo concederglielo” ammise Lorenzo. “Tutto si può dire di lui, ma non che non ami sinceramente la nostra città, per quanto usi i modi più sbagliati per dimostrarlo. Va bene, lasciamo Pazzi fuori da tutto ciò e pensiamo a come fermare il Papa.”

“Se rifiuti il suo invito, Papa Sisto si offenderà e le cose andranno ancora peggio” intervenne per la prima volta Clarice, che fino a quel momento era rimasta silenziosa, immersa nei suoi pensieri.

“Ma non può certo andare a farsi ammazzare!” replicò Giuliano.

“E se fosse Clarice a recarsi a Roma?” propose Lorenzo. “Il Papa non potrebbe ritenersi offeso, inoltre testimonierebbe la mia fiducia in lui, perché io non manderei mai mia moglie in un luogo che ritenessi pericoloso.”

“Ah, no?” obiettò Antonio, al quale quella soluzione non piaceva per niente. “Non voglio che mia sorella debba affrontare quel covo di vipere tutta sola!”

“Io non corro alcun pericolo, Lorenzo ha ragione, è la soluzione migliore” concordò Clarice. “Sono una Orsini, il Papa non oserebbe mai farmi del male. E non sarò sola, ci sarà nostro zio, nostra madre, i nostri fratelli… Non devi preoccuparti per me, Antonio.”

A malincuore, il ragazzo dovette ammettere che la sorella aveva ragione e che l’idea di Lorenzo era davvero buona. Il piano del Papa sarebbe fallito e, di conseguenza, nemmeno Giuliano sarebbe stato in pericolo.

Però… come avrebbe reagito Messer Pazzi, che non era così innocente come lui aveva voluto far credere?

**Fine capitolo quarto**

 

 

 

 *** Questa**   **parte sulle mire di Girolamo Riario e del Papa è storicamente vera, l’idea che Riario potesse accusare i Pazzi della congiura per mettere al sicuro il suo potere è una mia _licenza poetica_  ma, in tutta sincerità, la trovo perfettamente plausibile. Sono convinta che, se la congiura fosse riuscita, le cose sarebbero andate proprio così e i Pazzi avrebbero fatto la fine dei Medici…**

 


	5. Capitolo quinto

**Capitolo quinto**

_Nonostante tu sia_  
la mia rondine andata via  
sei il mio volo a metà   
sei il mio passo nel vuoto   
Dove sei, dove sei   
Dove sei, dove sei dove sei   
Unico amore che, rivivrei   
sai di vento del Nord   
sai di buono ma non di noi   
stessa luna a metà   
sei nel cielo sbagliato…

_(“La rondine” – Mango)_

Giuliano prese in disparte Lorenzo subito dopo che Antonio ebbe lasciato Palazzo Medici.

“Rispondimi sinceramente, tu credi davvero a quello che hai detto ad Antonio? Che Jacopo non c’entri niente con questo complotto?”

“No, non lo credo” replicò Lorenzo, senza pensarci due volte. “E’ solo che alle cospirazioni e ai tentativi di attentato di Jacopo siamo ormai abituati. Potremmo accusarlo, è vero, farlo arrestare e costringerlo a dire tutta la verità, ma finiremmo per perdere di vista il pericolo maggiore: in questo momento abbiamo un nemico molto più potente, papa Sisto. Dobbiamo concentrarci su di lui, di Jacopo ci occuperemo in seguito.”

“Ma, se la pensi così, tu mandi ugualmente Antonio in casa di quell’infido manipolatore?” protestò Giuliano.

“Antonio lo sorveglierà e ci farà sapere se tenterà una mossa sbagliata” ribatté Lorenzo, con convinzione. “E Jacopo ha già dimostrato di tenere molto a lui, nonostante il suo carattere scostante e diffidente. Pensaci: ha fatto di tutto per riportarlo al suo palazzo, eppure proprio in questi giorni Salviati è a Firenze e di sicuro si incontra con lui per parlare dei piani del Papa. Per Pazzi sarebbe stato molto più prudente tenere lontano Antonio e invece è venuto perfino qui da noi pur di riprenderselo.”

“Sfido io, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli scaldasse il letto…” fece Giuliano, con una smorfia.

“Giuliano, lascia perdere questi particolari!” lo interruppe il fratello. “Io sono convinto, piuttosto, che Jacopo non farebbe mai del male ad Antonio e che, in qualche suo modo contorto, tenga veramente a lui.”

“Quindi non faremo nulla per sapere se Pazzi è implicato?”

“Per adesso no. Se anche è coinvolto, non ha altro ruolo che quello dell’esecutore, i veri mandanti sono altrove. Metterlo fuori gioco non servirebbe a niente, sicuramente il Papa ha molti altri uomini di cui potrebbe servirsi per i suoi scopi e io preferisco che lui non sospetti che noi sappiamo della congiura” disse il giovane Medici. “Proprio per questo Clarice deve andare a Roma, così Papa Sisto crederà che ho fiducia in lui.”

Intanto il povero Antonio, credendo ingenuamente di aver convinto i fratelli Medici dell’innocenza di Jacopo, faceva ritorno a Palazzo Pazzi ripassando mentalmente la storia che avrebbe raccontato all’uomo. In quei giorni si sentiva come un attore che doveva recitare la sua parte… e non gli piaceva per niente.

Era ormai sera e Jacopo appariva innervosito per il suo ritardo.

“Dove sei stato finora, giovane Orsini?” gli domandò in tono brusco.

“Perdonatemi, Messer Pazzi” rispose Antonio. “Ho ritardato perché mia sorella Clarice domani partirà per Roma e io ho scritto delle lettere per nostra madre e gli altri parenti che lei consegnerà loro personalmente. Sono anni che non li vedo e…”

“Clarice andrà a Roma? E perché?” lo interruppe Pazzi, al quale non fregava un beneamato della famiglia di Antonio, ma era oltremodo scocciato per quella novità che non rientrava affatto nei piani prestabiliti!

E qui Antonio dovette tirare fuori la risposta che si era preparato per strada, cercando di essere il più convincente possibile…

“Sua Santità il Papa ha invitato Lorenzo a Roma per le festività pasquali” spiegò, “ma lui non potrà andarci perché dovrà accogliere i signori di Milano e di Venezia che saranno ospiti a Firenze proprio tra pochi giorni. Per questo Clarice ha deciso di partire al posto di Lorenzo, per non offendere il Papa con un rifiuto al suo invito.”

Jacopo lo fissò, spiazzato. Le cose non si erano messe affatto bene e il complotto per uccidere Lorenzo a Roma e Giuliano a Firenze era appena andato in fumo. Chissà se Lorenzo aveva sospettato qualcosa e aveva deciso di non partire? O magari Antonio si era messo in allarme dopo aver visto Salviati e Riario a palazzo? Era possibile?

L’espressione truce e poco rassicurante dell’uomo fece capire al giovane Orsini che Pazzi stava iniziando ad avere qualche sospetto… e così lasciò perdere le risposte preparate e decise di improvvisare!

“Mi chiedevo, Messer Pazzi, se non dovrei accompagnare io stesso mia sorella a Roma” disse, come se fosse stato colto da un’illuminazione improvvisa. “Sarebbe l’occasione per salutare la mia famiglia e così Clarice non dovrebbe viaggiare da sola.”

La frase giunse talmente inaspettata da destabilizzare Jacopo ancora di più, il che era esattamente quello che Antonio aveva sperato (ormai cominciava ad avere una certa familiarità con i dialoghi tesi a manipolare il prossimo… ci si abitua a tutto, prima o poi, no?).

“Assolutamente no, non ti lascerò andare a Roma, non se ne parla neanche!” esclamò Pazzi, come se non riuscisse a credere a ciò che aveva udito. “Adesso, all’improvviso, ti è venuta nostalgia di casa tua? Hai già dimenticato che ora sei un Pazzi, che hai promesso di restarmi sempre vicino e che casa tua è questo palazzo? Forse ho sopravvalutato il tuo affetto nei miei confronti, giovane Orsini, forse non avrei dovuto darti un anello appartenuto alla mia famiglia…”

L’accusa colpì nel segno, ma Antonio non si lasciò abbattere. Poteva usare quella sorta di  _gelosia_ di Jacopo per indurlo a lasciar perdere la congiura, il Papa, Salviati e tutta quella roba là… o almeno lo sperava!

“Messer Pazzi, io non voglio separarmi da voi nemmeno per un giorno!” esclamò. “Speravo… ecco… non osavo chiedervelo, ma quello che vorrei davvero sarebbe che  _voi_  accompagnaste me e Clarice a Roma. Io sarei felice di potervi presentare la mia famiglia e tutti vedrebbero con i loro occhi che i rapporti tra Pazzi e Medici sono finalmente improntati alla pace e alla collaborazione. Scortare la moglie di Lorenzo in questo viaggio sarebbe un gesto molto cortese da parte vostra e dimostrerebbe che Lorenzo vi stima tanto da affidarvi la protezione della sua sposa.”

Antonio stava diventando sempre più bravo nei giochetti dialettici… e beh, del resto aveva imparato dal migliore! Jacopo fu preso totalmente alla sprovvista da questo suggerimento del ragazzo e per un istante rimase indeciso su come rispondere. A quel punto non aveva più alcun sospetto su di lui, figuriamoci, il giovane Orsini era tanto candido e innocente da pensare a come farlo passare bene agli occhi di tutti, a mostrare al mondo  _l’armonia tra le loro famiglie_ , credeva ancora a quelle favolette? Ci sarebbe stato quasi da ridere, visto che lui pensava a come eliminarli, i Medici! Altro che pace e armonia! Ma no, come aveva potuto pensare che il ragazzo avesse subodorato qualcosa della congiura?

Tuttavia Jacopo si era reso conto anche di un altro dettaglio che lo turbava: non voleva che Antonio andasse a Roma non tanto perché temeva che venisse a sapere della cospirazione, quanto piuttosto perché intendeva tenerlo il più lontano possibile da quelle persone, voleva che mantenesse la sua dolce innocenza e che rimanesse per lui quell’oasi di candore di cui aveva tanto bisogno.

E, cosa più importante di tutte, voleva impedire che quel ragazzino corresse il seppur minimo pericolo. Non si sa mai cosa può succedere durante un attentato, anche gli innocenti possono rimanere colpiti e feriti… e lui non voleva assolutamente che qualcosa di male potesse accadere ad Antonio.

Questa nuova consapevolezza gli suggerì la risposta giusta. L’espressione severa si ammorbidì in un sorriso e Jacopo si avvicinò al ragazzo.

“Potrebbe anche essere una buona idea, ma sai bene quanto me che al momento non posso lasciare Firenze” disse. “Le festività pasquali sono giorni molto importanti per la famiglia Pazzi e io devo occuparmi personalmente dell’organizzazione delle cerimonie, dell’allestimento del carro e del corteo. Non ci rinuncerei per niente al mondo e mi sembra che anche a te questa tradizione piacesse particolarmente.”

Antonio annuì con decisione, affascinato. Ovviamente Jacopo si era guardato bene dal sottolineare che le festività pasquali sarebbero state importanti per lui soprattutto  _in quell’anno lì_  e aveva preferito restare sul vago… e il ragazzo non aveva sospettato niente!

“Bene, comunque la tua idea mi è piaciuta. Magari non adesso, ma quando tutto sarà più tranquillo sarò felice di accompagnarti a Roma, di conoscere la tua famiglia e di visitare la tua città” concluse l’uomo, stringendo Antonio tra le braccia.

Il ragazzo si aggrappò a lui quasi con disperazione: il suo era stato un tentativo di allontanare Jacopo dalla congiura e dai piani omicidi del Papa. Era vero che, in quel momento, il complotto era fallito, ma Antonio era sicuro che Sisto IV non si sarebbe arreso tanto facilmente e che avrebbe cercato un altro modo per uccidere Lorenzo e Giuliano… con l’appoggio di Pazzi. Il giovane si era illuso che avrebbe convinto Jacopo a lasciar perdere tutto, ma non c’era riuscito e ora poteva solo stringersi a lui e sperare che le cose andassero bene, che l’uomo decidesse autonomamente di non nuocere ai Medici e che, anzi, svelasse loro i piani del Papa.

Si dice che la speranza è l’ultima a morire, no?

Jacopo sollevò Antonio da terra e, baciandolo, lo portò nella sua camera. I baci si fecero sempre più lunghi, più profondi e più accesi. Nonostante le speranze ingenue di Antonio, l’uomo non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciare all’opportunità di far fuori Lorenzo e Giuliano una volta per tutte, però in quel momento non voleva pensarci, voleva solo perdersi in quel dolce ragazzino che rappresentava la sua parte migliore, che era la luce sfavillante della sua anima oscura. Ogni volta che il suo corpo si fondeva con quello di Antonio, anche Jacopo iniziava a creder di poter diventare una persona diversa, di abbandonare la strada delle cospirazioni e degli intrighi per godere solo della tenerezza di una vita accanto a quel ragazzo…

Purtroppo questi suoi momenti di  _lucidità e buoni propositi_  duravano solo il tempo delle notti trascorse a baciare, possedere e stringere a sé Antonio, poi tornava lo Jacopo Pazzi di sempre!

Antonio, dal canto suo, si affidava e si apriva morbidamente e docilmente a Jacopo, continuando contro ogni ragionevole dubbio a sperare che qualcosa lo illuminasse, che lui comprendesse che, proseguendo sul cammino che il Papa aveva tracciato, avrebbe potuto perdere tutto, tutto, compresa la serenità e la passione di quei momenti. Sognava che Jacopo potesse scegliere lui e rinunciare alle ambizioni.

L’intreccio si infittiva e solo il tempo avrebbe detto chi aveva ragione…

**Fine capitolo quinto**


	6. Capitolo sesto

**Capitolo sesto**

_A last embrace, last words to say_  
Before the war took their fate away  
Before to kill became his forced task  
And bleeding fields were covered with sins  
His wounded heart is crying out for home

 _Away away my love to where all darkness will be gone_  
Away away to our land  
Where you will be forever in my arms again…

_(“A Thousand Letters” – Xandria)_

Il povero Antonio avrebbe voluto credere che, a quel punto, l’idea della congiura fosse stata mandata  _in pensione_ , viste le difficoltà oggettive nell’organizzarla, ma non aveva fatto i conti con l’ostinazione di Jacopo e, soprattutto, di Salviati e di Papa Sisto!

Salviati aveva continuato a farsi vedere a Firenze sempre più spesso (ma insomma, non era Arcivescovo di Pisa, lui? Che rompesse le scatole ai pisani, dunque!) e a parlare in segreto con Jacopo e già questo aveva innervosito non poco il giovane Orsini, che vedeva Salviati come il fumo negli occhi. Antonio non era riuscito ad ascoltare più di tanto, ma sembrava che il complotto proseguisse, seppure in mezzo a tanti ostacoli. Questa indeterminatezza era anche peggio, perché almeno, se un piano ci fosse stato, lui avrebbe potuto cercare di sventarlo come aveva già fatto, ma non sapere niente di preciso era angosciante.

Nel frattempo la vita andava avanti… più o meno.

Il 31 marzo 1478 tutta Firenze partecipò alla solenne cerimonia dell’accensione del cero pasquale… che poi, chissà perché lo accendevano quasi un mese prima di Pasqua, ma tant’è! Ovviamente Jacopo era in prima fila, tutto fiero, davanti alla Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore, ad ammirare il corteo con Antonio al suo fianco. Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto vedere Pazzi sempre così sereno e tranquillo… peccato che cominciasse a sospettare che la sua pace interiore dipendesse dal fatto che aveva già stabilito di eliminare i Medici, come e quando non era ancora dato sapere! La solennità del momento aveva riunito la famiglia Pazzi al gran completo, vale a dire Guglielmo e Bianca e Francesco, alle spalle del capofamiglia. Mancava solo Novella, costretta a letto dopo un parto difficile: qualche giorno prima aveva infatti dato alla luce due gemelli, a cui erano stati imposti i nomi di… Antonio e Jacopo!  *****

Lorenzo si avvicinò a Jacopo e agli altri, insieme a degli ospiti davvero illustri che presentò alla famiglia Pazzi: il giovanissimo Duca di Milano, Gian Galeazzo Sforza, di sette anni, e sua madre Bona di Savoia. C’era anche Andrea Foscari, in rappresentanza di Venezia, e a poca distanza Giuliano con la madre Lucrezia. Clarice, invece, si trovava ancora a Roma e sarebbe tornata dopo qualche giorno.

Jacopo sembrò molto compiaciuto di poter fare la conoscenza del Duca e della Duchessa di Milano.

“Ospiti davvero nobili” commentò, salutando con un inchino il bambino e sua madre. “Sono onorato di incontrarvi, Eccellenza. Lorenzo ha rifiutato persino un invito personale del Papa per essere qui con voi.”

 _E meno male,_ si disse Antonio,  _visto che era stato pianificato di ucciderlo, se fosse andato a Roma!_

Il ragazzo era piuttosto nervoso, sia perché continuava ad essere preoccupato per gli intrighi e i complotti del Papa e di tutti i suoi seguaci, sia perché si rendeva conto che tale preoccupazione gli impediva di godersi un momento molto importante per Firenze e anche per Jacopo: insomma, incontrare i signori di Milano non succedeva tutti i giorni! Ed era bello vedere Jacopo così sorridente, orgoglioso di poter raccontare anche al piccolo Duca le origini della cerimonia che si stava celebrando, la storia del suo valoroso antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi… Sarebbe stato un giorno di grande festa se non ci fosse stata quell’ombra minacciosa ad aleggiare su tutto e tutti!

“Da allora, ogni anno, quelle tre pietre hanno creato la scintilla che accende il nostro cero pasquale” concluse Jacopo, particolarmente ispirato. “Si potrebbe dire che siamo la più antica e la più nobile famiglia di Firenze!”

Antonio era, come sempre, rapito nella contemplazione di Jacopo che raccontava la storia del suo antenato con tanta passione e sembrava finalmente sereno e in pace con il mondo intero… ma l’incantesimo fu rotto dalla battuta di Lorenzo che, sinceramente, ne aveva pieni i cosiddetti di sentire la solita prosopopea su Pazzino de’ Pazzi per la decimillesima volta o giù di lì.

“Si potrebbe, se non aveste tanta fretta di dirlo voi per primo” commentò il giovane Medici.

Jacopo, stranamente, non ribatté alle parole di Lorenzo ma, ancora più sorprendentemente, ci pensò Antonio a saltare su come morso da una tarantola e a rimbeccare l’amico davanti a tutta la famiglia Pazzi, a tutti i Medici, ai Duchi di Milano e compagnia.

“Questa battuta mi sembra proprio fuori luogo, Lorenzo, e non ne capisco la ragione” fece, tradendo un certo nervosismo. “Sinceramente, se non ti conoscessi bene, penserei che sei soltanto  _invidioso_  perché tu non hai antenati così nobili e valorosi di cui Messer Pazzi è, giustamente, fiero.”

Per qualche istante calò un silenzio raggelato su tutti i presenti. L’uscita di Antonio aveva spiazzato proprio tutti! Il primo a recuperare le proprie facoltà fu Jacopo che, segretamente assai compiaciuto dell’appassionata e vibrante difesa del ragazzo, abbozzò una mezza risata come a voler sdrammatizzare e fece un inchino rivolgendosi al piccolo Gian Galeazzo Sforza.

“Eccellenza, devo pregarvi di perdonare la mia presunzione” disse, con una disinvolta sfacciataggine. “Il fatto è che, trovandomi alla presenza di ospiti nobili come voi, discendente del grande combattente Francesco Sforza e della vostra signora madre, figlia e nipote di Re, ho voluto anch’io mettermi un po’ in mostra per non sfigurare troppo di fronte alla vostra illustre famiglia. Sicuramente ho esagerato. Come vedete, noi adulti finiamo spesso per battibeccare e per scontrarci, proprio come fanno i bambini se non peggio!”

Quelle parole piacquero molto agli Sforza: Gian Galeazzo, che fino a quel momento era stato rigido, impettito e imbarazzato, tutto preso dal suo ruolo, si lasciò sfuggire una risatina che nascose coprendosi la bocca con la mano; anche Bona di Savoia sorrise vedendo il figlio ridere, un sorriso spontaneo come non le era più capitato dopo il terribile omicidio del marito.

Jacopo, soddisfatto, si inchinò ancora una volta per salutare gli ospiti e si incamminò verso l’ingresso della Cattedrale, seguito a ruota da Antonio e, poco dopo, da Francesco. Era molto soddisfatto perché, grazie all’intervento del giovane Orsini,  _lui_ aveva fatto la figura del gran signore di fronte alle personalità più in vista di Milano e Venezia, mentre Lorenzo era passato da gretto e invidioso della nobiltà altrui. Sì, quello era stato un bel momento per Pazzi!

Lorenzo, invece, non era contento per niente e non gli era piaciuto che Antonio gli si fosse rivoltato contro in quel modo. Non appena poté, lasciò i suoi ospiti in compagnia di Giuliano e della madre e si affrettò ad entrare nella Cattedrale per fare due chiacchiere esplicative con il ragazzo.

Antonio, ovviamente, era a non più di due passi di distanza da Jacopo, ma il giovane Medici fece in modo di attirare la sua attenzione e lo condusse in un luogo più appartato della chiesa per chiedere chiarimenti.

“Insomma, Antonio, si può sapere cosa ti è preso? Hai solo una vaga idea della figura che mi hai fatto fare davanti ai signori di Milano e di Venezia?”

Il ragazzo non sembrava per niente pentito, anzi, piantò gli occhi neri in faccia all’amico con aria di sfida. Questo atteggiamento poteva sembrare insolito, ma bisogna pur capire il povero Antonio: da giorni si tormentava a causa della congiura, era spaventato, nervoso e irritato perché non riusciva a saperne di più e non sapeva come fare per stornare il pericolo… e, una volta tanto che Jacopo si comportava bene, ecco che ci pensava Lorenzo a riaccendere le ostilità. Insomma, non c’era da stupirsi che fosse esploso così improvvisamente!

“E tu dovevi proprio rimbeccare Messer Pazzi? Non ce n’era alcun motivo, lui non ti aveva detto niente, non voleva provocarti ma soltanto raccontare la storia del suo antenato agli Sforza” ribatté, palesemente esasperato. “Per una volta era tranquillo e sereno e giustamente orgoglioso della sua famiglia e delle tradizioni di Firenze e sei arrivato tu a rovinare tutto con la tua frase davvero poco cortese! Insomma, sembra che lo facciate apposta, tutti quanti… sono anni che io ce la metto tutta per cercare la pace tra voi, insisto perché vi riconciliate, perché riusciate ad andare d’accordo e… e adesso ti ci metti anche tu a rinfocolare le inimicizie? Credevo che tu volessi aiutarmi!”

Davanti allo sfogo dell’amico, Lorenzo sentì svanire l’arrabbiatura.

“Mi dispiace, Antonio, non volevo che le mie parole fossero così inopportune” disse. “So quanto ti stai impegnando e apprezzo veramente i tuoi sforzi, anch’io desidero la pace tra la mia famiglia e quella dei Pazzi. E’ solo che… beh, non hai idea di quante volte ho dovuto ascoltare quel racconto da parte di Jacopo, non ne posso più, lui non perde occasione per rifilarlo a chiunque. Se sento nominare ancora Pazzino de’ Pazzi potrei anche mettermi a urlare!”

Questa volta la battuta di Lorenzo funzionò e strappò una risata soffocata ad Antonio.

“Scusami tu, Lorenzo, lo so che ho esagerato e poi davanti ai nobili di Milano e Venezia… mi sa che la figura l’ho fatta io! Mi dispiace, sono nervoso per via di questa storia del Papa, Clarice a Roma, sono preoccupato, ecco!” ammise il ragazzo.

Lorenzo gli strinse affettuosamente un braccio e sorrise: tutto era già dimenticato e i due erano tornati amici come prima.

“Lo so, anch’io ho tanti pensieri che mi tormentano e forse la battuta mi è sfuggita proprio per questo” replicò. “Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e che Clarice tornerà presto a Firenze sana e salva. E noi troveremo un modo per proteggerci dalle mire di Papa Sisto. Non sarà facile, lo ammetto, ma ce la siamo sempre cavata nelle difficoltà e lo faremo anche questa volta.”

I due si salutarono e Lorenzo tornò dai suoi ospiti, mentre Antonio raggiungeva Jacopo e Francesco.

Pazzi, naturalmente, aveva osservato senza farsi notare tutta la conversazione tra il giovane Medici e il suo  _pupillo_  ed era sempre più compiaciuto: era un bene che Antonio cominciasse ad accorgersi dei difetti di Lorenzo e a non trovarsi d’accordo con lui… era meglio che si staccasse il più possibile dai suoi amici, così non avrebbe sofferto più di tanto quando li avrebbero ammazzati!

Che pensiero affettuoso, non è vero?

**Fine capitolo sesto**

*** Questo parto gemellare è una mia invenzione! XD Avevo deciso di dare il nome di Antonio al primo bambino di Novella e Francesco, poi ho saputo che si chiamava Jacopo… al che ho risolto facendo avere alla coppia due bei gemelli!** **J**


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

_Quante volte hai già pagato le tue scelte?_  
Quante colpe ti sei prese senza averle?  
Quante volte mi hai risposto, non è niente?  
Quante volte io lo so che mi sorriderai?  
A tutto quello che hai passato non pensarci mai  
Che non cambia niente, che non conta niente, ma

 _Se avrai torto o ragione per me non sarà importante_  
Sappi che io sarò sempre dalla tua parte  
E senza dubbi ed incertezze  
Inganni, scuse o debolezze io  
In ogni giorno, in ogni istante  
Io sarò dalla tua parte…

_(“Dalla tua parte” – Alessandra Amoroso)_

Clarice tornò da Roma pochi giorni dopo e le sue parole non fecero che confermare i sospetti di Lorenzo nei confronti del Papa. Il tentativo di congiura era fallito, ma pareva proprio che  _l’allegra combriccola_  ci avrebbe riprovato presto. Lorenzo non avrebbe fatto l’errore di sottovalutare quelle persone, sebbene apparissero talmente caotiche e sconclusionate da non sapere nemmeno come mettere in piedi un attentato decente… tuttavia, tanto meglio per lui e Giuliano!

Clarice disse al marito che il Papa aveva deciso di inviare a Firenze il suo giovanissimo nipote, Raffaele Sansoni Riario, appena eletto Cardinale, per negoziare la pace tra i Medici e lo Stato Pontificio e che sarebbe dovuto essere ospitato a Palazzo Medici per provare la buona volontà della famiglia nei confronti del pontefice… ma Lorenzo, ovviamente, comprese subito che la pace era l’ultima cosa alla quale Papa Sisto pensava. Anche il nome  _Riario_ risvegliava in lui il ricordo di quello che gli aveva rivelato Antonio, sebbene questo Riario non fosse il Conte di cui aveva parlato il ragazzo… ma insomma, quanti Riario c’erano a piede libero? Tuttavia il giovane Medici avrebbe fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco e finto di credere a tutte quelle manovre, accogliendo con cortesia e con i sorrisi più falsi del mondo il Cardinale e il suo seguito. Chissà, forse Antonio sarebbe riuscito a scoprire qualcosa anche sul loro conto, intanto, per non sbagliare, sarebbe stato all’erta.

In quanto ad Antonio, era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi eppure sapeva di non potersela permettere proprio in un momento come quello, al contrario, avrebbe dovuto mantenere il sangue freddo e dare fondo a tutte le sue capacità di spionaggio… che non erano poi così eccelse!

Qualche sera dopo il giovane Orsini era appena rientrato a Palazzo Pazzi quando, ancora una volta e con suo grande sgomento, udì delle voci provenire dallo studio di Jacopo. Le robuste porte della stanza erano socchiuse e già questo era un segnale parecchio brutto ma, d’altro canto, permettevano ad Antonio di avvicinarsi il più possibile e ascoltare senza che nessuno potesse vederlo, con il cuore in gola e i presentimenti più negativi.

Jacopo era in compagnia di una bella congrega di delinquenti e, tanto per cambiare, l’argomento del giorno era  _come far fuori i Medici_ , vista la figura di merda che avevano rimediato con la prima versione della congiura…

“Salviati e cinquanta uomini del Conte di Montesecco stanno scortando il Cardinale Riario a Firenze, camuffati da guardie del corpo di Sua Eminenza per non destare sospetti” spiegava l’uomo.

 _Ah, certo, con quelle facce patibolari che si ritrovano nessuno li sospetterà, c’è da scommetterci_ , pensò Antonio, sperando che le cose andassero proprio così. Se le guardie fiorentine avessero deciso di impedire a quei brutti ceffi l’ingresso in città, probabilmente la congiura sarebbe svanita come neve al sole, esattamente com’era accaduto la prima volta.

“Ci sarà un banchetto di benvenuto per accogliere il Cardinale Riario, ma i fratelli Medici non andranno oltre la prima portata. Quando saranno morti, il Palazzo della Signoria verrà occupato in nome del popolo” continuò Jacopo, senza sapere che le sue parole avevano appena trafitto al cuore il povero Antonio che ascoltava dietro la porta.

Il ragazzo dovette premersi forte le mani sulla bocca per soffocare in gola il grido di disperazione che gli era salito spontaneo alle labbra. Pallidissimo, si fece forza per continuare ad ascoltare con attenzione tutti i dettagli, era necessario per salvare la vita dei suoi amici… ma un dolore sordo gli aveva attanagliato il petto e il sangue sembrava pulsargli in testa come se volesse fargliela esplodere.

No, no, non poteva essere! Sapeva che Messer Pazzi aveva acconsentito alla congiura, nonostante quello che aveva raccontato a Lorenzo e Giuliano, ma adesso era troppo, qui non si trattava più di dare un appoggio o di trovare qualche avanzo di galera per assassinare i Medici: Messer Pazzi parlava come se avesse ben chiara in testa tutta l’organizzazione del piano per eliminare i due fratelli e impadronirsi della città. Sentirlo dire quelle parole lo aveva quasi ucciso sul posto…

“I miei uomini, giunti da Imola e accampati nelle vicinanze, entreranno a Firenze e, quando Messer Pazzi sarà proclamato nuova guida della città, saranno pronti a combattere contro chiunque si opponga alla sua signoria” intervenne Girolamo Riario, baldanzoso. Aveva la tipica faccia di chi sta prendendo per i fondelli il prossimo, ben consapevole che la signoria di Jacopo su Firenze sarebbe stata di brevissima durata, più o meno finché non fosse giunto  _lui_  in città, sbandierando ai quattro venti che erano stati i Pazzi a uccidere i Medici per ottenere il potere e che  _lui_ avrebbe rimesso le cose a posto e punito in modo esemplare i responsabili.

 _Come no, maledetto bugiardo! Sai benissimo che il Papa concederà a te il dominio su Firenze_ , gridò dentro di sé Antonio, che conosceva tutto il piano molto meglio di Jacopo. Era straziato dal terrore di perdere i suoi amici, dal dolore e dalla delusione per il coinvolgimento fin troppo fervido di Pazzi nella congiura e dal pensiero lacerante della fine che attendeva l’uomo che amava dopo tutto quell’ambaradan.

“E il Papa è d’accordo con tutto questo?” domandò Antonio Maffei, il figlio del mercante di Volterra che era stato ucciso anni prima per le losche trame di Jacopo. Ovviamente anche lui non era un’aquila, visto che aveva accettato di prendere parte al complotto al fianco dell’uomo che aveva provocato l’assassinio di suo padre… bisogna dire che, tra tutti, quei congiurati non erano proprio i più svegli e arguti di Firenze! Ci si stupisce ancora che i vari attentati fallissero uno dopo l’altro?

“Il Papa vuole liberarsi dei tiranni Medici tanto quanto lo vogliamo noi” dichiarò Jacopo, convinto. Eh, già, aveva perfettamente ragione, soltanto che non sapeva che Sisto IV voleva con altrettanto entusiasmo liberarsi anche di  _lui_  per impadronirsi di Firenze…

Dopo queste parole di Jacopo, Antonio udì dei passi che si avvicinavano alla porta e fece appena in tempo a nascondersi nell’ombra e a lasciare non visto il palazzo, prima che Antonio Maffei e gli altri congiurati, i priori Bandini e Vespucci, aprissero i battenti e uscissero.

Il Conte Girolamo Riario fu l’ultimo a lasciare la stanza e prima di uscire si avvicinò a Jacopo con un sorriso falso come quello di Giuda Iscariota e lo salutò cordialmente.

“Quando tornerò con i miei uomini, sarete voi a capo di questa Repubblica” gli disse.

Eppure anche Jacopo dovette intuire qualcosa, o intravederlo nel suo sguardo da rapace, perché si limitò ad annuire, poco convinto, e poi lo fissò meditabondo mentre usciva dallo studio. Quell’uomo non gli piaceva per niente e non era affatto contento di doversi affidare a lui e ai suoi uomini per ottenere il potere che aveva sempre desiderato.

A dirla tutta, non era quella la strada che avrebbe scelto, se avesse potuto decidere. Tuttavia, ormai era troppo tardi per farsi venire degli scrupoli. Il Cardinale e il suo  _seguito_ sarebbero giunti il giorno seguente e il banchetto era previsto per la sera successiva e…

E qualcosa si risvegliò nella coscienza di Jacopo Pazzi, che fino a quel momento si era presa un giorno di ferie.

Antonio! Antonio avrebbe partecipato al banchetto e… e avrebbe visto i suoi amici Lorenzo e Giuliano morire davanti ai suoi occhi. Cosa avrebbe pensato? Avrebbe forse sospettato di lui? E Jacopo come avrebbe potuto guardare in faccia il suo ragazzino dopo aver partecipato all’assassinio dei suoi amici? Forse sarebbe stato meglio che Antonio non andasse a quel banchetto, del resto lui non voleva nemmeno che si accostasse a gente come Riario, Montesecco e gli altri congiurati, non voleva che avesse il minimo coinvolgimento in quello sporco affare.

Già, ma Antonio era il fratello di Clarice, era uno dei più cari amici di Lorenzo e Giuliano e, oltre tutto, era pure il suo  _protetto_. Sarebbe stato troppo strano se non fosse intervenuto al banchetto, non poteva tenerlo lontano. Non c’era altra scelta, Antonio sarebbe stato presente… e avrebbe visto tutto.

Jacopo era rimasto nel suo studio, in piedi accanto alla finestra, perduto in questi pensieri che lo ossessionavano e lo tormentavano. Non si accorse che Antonio era rientrato nel palazzo e che, silenziosamente, era giunto sulla soglia della stanza e lo osservava, cercando di leggere in lui almeno qualche piccolo segno di rimorso, di senso di colpa, qualcosa che potesse fargli pensare che, in fondo al cuore, nemmeno lui voleva quel complotto. Forse poteva fargli cambiare idea e allontanarlo da quella strada malvagia e pericolosa… standogli vicino, facendogli capire quanto fosse importante per lui, che la vita e l’amore erano più importanti del dominio di una città…

Il fiducioso, innocente e ingenuo Antonio aveva già perdonato a Jacopo il male che non aveva ancora fatto!

“Messer Pazzi” mormorò piano, entrando nella stanza, “va tutto bene? Vi vedo turbato, preoccupato. C’è qualcosa che non va? Affari della Banca?”

La voce del giovane riscosse Pazzi, che parve ritornare con i piedi per terra e anche con un minimo di sale in zucca che lo portò a provare qualcosa che somigliava vagamente al rimorso.

“Io… no, giovane Orsini, non preoccuparti, va tutto bene” rispose, sforzandosi di sembrare convincente. “Vieni qui.”

Antonio non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si avvicinò velocemente a Jacopo, che lo strinse tra le braccia con tanta foga da sollevarlo da terra. Era come se vedere Antonio lo avesse risvegliato da un incubo, come se, durante il colloquio con i congiurati, fosse stato ipnotizzato e adesso fosse rientrato in sé. Naturalmente non era così, ma era ciò che sentiva lui. In quel momento non gli importava più di niente, voleva solo avvolgere Antonio nel suo abbraccio per proteggerlo da tutta la crudeltà e il sudiciume che aveva riempito quella stanza fino a pochi minuti prima; voleva tenerlo lontano da ogni male e dal dolore che quel complotto gli avrebbe causato. E, in realtà, stringendo a sé Antonio, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli morbidi, sentendo il calore del suo corpo, gli pareva anche di ripulire almeno un po’ quell’animaccia nera che si ritrovava e che, in quegli ultimi tempi, si era fatta sentire fin troppo. Antonio era la luce nell’oscurità della sua mente.

E il ragazzo ricambiava l’abbraccio con la stessa intensità disperata, per strapparlo via alle sue tenebre e ai pericoli cui sarebbe andato incontro se avesse proseguito su quella strada. Era terrorizzato all’idea che gli succedesse qualcosa e voleva solo stare lì con lui, tra le sue braccia, allontanandolo dalla congiura e da ogni intenzione malvagia.

L’abbraccio sembrò interminabile, poi a poco a poco diventò qualcos’altro, perché Jacopo Pazzi era uno istintivo e, quando gli veniva in mente qualcosa, la faceva senza stare a pensarci troppo. Avere Antonio tra le braccia gli risvegliò anche altre parti di sé e così prese a baciarlo profondamente, intensamente, spingendolo contro una parete, desiderando solo perdersi in lui fino ad annullarsi completamente. Gli slacciò i calzoni e, sempre tenendolo sollevato e premuto contro la parete, lo prese con un ardore mai provato in precedenza, dimenticando tutto, il complotto, i congiurati, il banchetto del giorno successivo… nel suo universo esisteva solo Antonio, adesso, e la luce e la serenità che gli regalava quando si fondeva con lui come in quel momento.

Ma non era abbastanza, non poteva, dopo la serata che aveva trascorso con Riario e gli altri. Sempre tenendolo in braccio, portò Antonio nella camera da letto e lì ricominciò tutto da capo, sempre più intensamente, sempre più disperatamente, sempre con l’illusione che la sua anima e il suo corpo potessero trasfigurarsi e ritrovare l’innocenza perduta nel contatto più intimo e totale possibile con quel dolce ragazzo che lo accoglieva con tanta dolcezza e tanto amore. Antonio era l’unico che poteva rischiarare le tenebre del suo spirito.

Dopo un tempo infinito e incalcolabile, Jacopo continuò a stringere il giovane tra le braccia, sempre avvolgendolo e proteggendolo; rasserenato dal contatto con lui, riuscì lentamente a prendere sonno, pensando che avrebbe fatto il possibile per impedirgli di veder morire i suoi amici, che gli sarebbe stato vicino per lenire il suo dolore, che lo avrebbe consolato e confortato con la sua presenza e con tante premure, come non aveva mai fatto prima. Le cose si erano spinte troppo oltre e lui non poteva più fermarle, ma non avrebbe permesso che fosse Antonio a pagare per il male che avrebbe commesso lui. Antonio doveva rimanere puro, sereno e innocente com’era adesso, doveva essere la sua oasi di pace, la parte migliore di sé.

Antonio era sfinito, ma ci mise di più ad addormentarsi, perché comprendeva che Jacopo, pur non essendo del tutto convinto della congiura, tuttavia non avrebbe fatto niente per impedirla. Glielo aveva detto la disperazione con cui lo aveva preso e posseduto, la foga con cui lo baciava e lo teneva incollato a sé.

E lui cosa poteva fare adesso? Come poteva salvare sia Lorenzo e Giuliano che Messer Pazzi?

Se avesse svelato tutto il complotto ai suoi amici, Jacopo sarebbe anche lui stato accusato di complicità, sarebbe stato denunciato e arrestato e… e lui non poteva permetterlo!

Ma non poteva permettere nemmeno che Lorenzo e Giuliano morissero.

C’era un’unica soluzione: avrebbe dovuto agire lui stesso, tenere d’occhio i congiurati (tanto ormai li aveva visti, conosceva i loro volti: erano quel beccamorto di Montesecco, quell’ipocrita di Maffei, quel doppiogiochista di Bandini e quell’inetto di Vespucci! Sì, perché il Conte Girolamo Riario si sarebbe guardato bene dal partecipare alla cospirazione, se ne sarebbe stato rintanato nella sua Imola per poi tornare a cose fatte a prendersi il  _premio_ …), osservare ogni loro mossa e… fermarli, fermarli a qualsiasi costo. Impedire loro di nuocere ai suoi amici e tenere Messer Pazzi il più possibile lontano dal _vivo dell’azione_.

Sì, stare dalla parte di Messer Pazzi e, allo stesso tempo, cercare di proteggere Lorenzo e Giuliano stava diventando oltremodo faticoso e difficile, ma non aveva scelta.

Doveva salvare i suoi amici.

Doveva difendere l’uomo che amava.

A qualsiasi costo.

Senza dubbi ed incertezze.

**Fine capitolo settimo**

 


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

_Sweet oblivion_

_You heal my scars away_  
you show me the right way  
to reach the true happiness  
never ending  
I can't wait anymore  
to flow with your sweet notes  
to lose myself deep into  
your perfection…

_(“Oblivion” - Temperance)_

Il giorno dopo arrivò fin troppo velocemente. E quella mattina Antonio non volle andare a Palazzo Medici, come faceva di solito, ma chiese a Jacopo di poterlo accompagnare alla sua Banca: sarebbe rimasto lì con lui senza dare fastidio e senza impicciarsi di niente, buono buono…

L’uomo rimase sorpreso dalla richiesta del giovane, ma poi fece un sorriso bonario e fu ben lieto di portarlo con sé: del resto, era un bene che Antonio si abituasse a stare soltanto con lui, considerato il non trascurabile fatto che, dopo quella sera, i Medici non ci sarebbero stati più!

Insomma, tanto valeva che se ne facesse una ragione fin da subito, no?

Tuttavia questo pensiero finì per turbare Pazzi: non gli piaceva soffermarsi troppo su come il suo giovane amante avrebbe reagito alla morte dei suoi amici… doveva trovare qualcosa per distrarlo e rincuorarlo, visto che il  _duplice omicidio_  era previsto proprio per quella sera.

Improvvisamente gli venne un’idea fantastica (si vede che le congiure lo ispiravano particolarmente…)!

“Stamani la Banca può aspettare ancora un po’, c’è comunque Francesco ad occuparsene e io ho fiducia in lui” disse. “E’ una bella giornata, perché non andiamo a fare due passi fuori Firenze, magari fino alla Chiesa di San Miniato al Monte?”

La famosa Basilica si trovava in uno dei punti più alti di Firenze e da lassù si poteva godere una splendida vista della città. Antonio fu entusiasta di fare una _passeggiata romantica con Messer Pazzi_ (beh, così la vedeva lui!) e accettò con grande gioia.

Il percorso saliva in mezzo ad alberi e cespugli e, nascoste tra la vegetazione, si potevano ammirare le eleganti ville patrizie che si godevano la solitudine del luogo e la meravigliosa vista su Firenze.

“Messer Pazzi, pensate quanto sarebbe bello vivere quassù!” esclamò Antonio, rapito. “Potremmo stare rilassati e tranquilli, invitare gli amici quando vogliamo e… e voi sareste comunque vicino alla vostra Banca per recarvici ogni volta che ce ne fosse bisogno.”

Pazzi sorrise. L’entusiasmo di Antonio all’idea di vivere con lui  _come marito e moglie_ era commovente (Giuliano avrebbe detto  _raccapricciante_ , ma insomma…), tuttavia tanto calore gli fece venire in mente un’idea… una delle sue. Si vede che quel giorno era particolarmente ispirato!

“Sai che hai proprio ragione, giovane Orsini?” disse. “Penso che acquisterò una villa quassù per abitarci con te. Devo prima occuparmi di una piccola questione… e poi saremo liberi di scegliere la villa che più ci piace e venire a viverci.”

Tanto sfoggio di generosità aveva il suo secondo fine: Jacopo pensava che, dopo la morte di Lorenzo e Giuliano, Antonio sarebbe stato triste e depresso e lui lo avrebbe distratto e consolato portandolo a vivere con sé in un posto speciale, loro due soli… Dal canto suo, Antonio aveva sperato tutto il contrario, ossia che Jacopo potesse lasciarsi affascinare dal progetto di una vita idilliaca con lui ( _due cuori e una lussuosa villa_ ) tanto da distogliersi dalla congiura e da tutti i suoi intrighi. Beh, non si capivano proprio, quei due…

Comunque, nonostante fraintendimenti ed equivoci, la passeggiata fu piacevole per entrambi e Pazzi, quando ritornò alla Banca accompagnato da Antonio, era insolitamente sereno e rilassato, tanto da stupire non poco i suoi impiegati!

Le ore, però, non potevano fermarsi, la giornata trascorse e la temuta sera del banchetto arrivò. Antonio, per quanto fosse turbato e preoccupato, dovette parteciparvi e fingere di essere quello di sempre, concentrandosi tuttavia su ogni minimo particolare utile per sventare il complotto contro i suoi amici… senza dover incolpare l’uomo che amava!

Tuttavia ci fu qualche momento in cui il ragazzo perse la concentrazione…

“Quanto siete bello e elegante stasera, Messer Pazzi!” gli disse, incantato e con gli occhi a forma di cuore. “Siete senza dubbio l’uomo più bello di tutta la festa!”

Pazzi, che non era sicuro di essere l’uomo più bello della festa e nemmeno gliene fregava più di tanto, era comunque uno dei più compiaciuti: sorrise e circondò col braccio le spalle del giovane, avviandosi con lui nella grande sala del banchetto.

Il salone era magnifico: c’era un grande tavolo apparecchiato su cui facevano bella mostra vivande di ogni tipo, i musici allietavano la serata con i loro strumenti, dame e gentiluomini si aggiravano sorridenti con i loro abiti più sfarzosi… insomma, quanto di più lontano si poteva immaginare da una  _futura scena del crimine_!

Lorenzo e Clarice stavano accogliendo gentilmente Salviati e il giovanissimo Cardinale Sansoni Riario, mentre Bianca e Guglielmo e Francesco e Novella conversavano piacevolmente poco distante. Novella, naturalmente, stava raccontando a tutti dei suoi bellissimi gemelli ed era raggiante, mentre Francesco esibiva un sorriso da papà orgoglioso.

Mancava Giuliano.

L’assenza del più giovane dei Medici innervosì non poco i congiurati, alcuni dei quali erano chiaramente sul punto di esplodere. Poi c’era Montesecco che, vestito da frate, si aggirava per la sala con una daga sotto la tonaca in cerca del momento giusto per accoltellare alla gola Lorenzo… insomma, questi le congiure non le sapevano proprio fare, si sarebbero fatti scoprire anche da mia nonna!

Jacopo Pazzi era con Antonio e i due Priori Bandini e Vespucci. Ostentando disinvoltura, prese una coppa di vino e si rivolse al giovane Orsini con un sorriso.

“Sai niente di Giuliano?” gli domandò. “Perché non è al banchetto con gli altri?”

Antonio si guardò attorno, sorpreso, poi sorrise anche lui e si offrì con gentilezza.

“Se volete, vado a chiedere di lui a Lorenzo e Clarice, sono proprio laggiù” propose.

Jacopo annuì, mentre Bandini si rivolgeva a Vespucci.

“Non siete obbligato a restare” gli consigliò. “Sarebbe meglio per voi se vi allontanaste con una scusa, così non risulterete coinvolto.”

“No, io voglio veder morire Giuliano!” replicò l’uomo con un tono di voce fin troppo squillante, ancora infuriato con il giovane Medici per i pettegolezzi che erano nati dall’amicizia tra lui, Simonetta e il pittore Botticelli… e meno male che non sapeva tutta la verità!

Jacopo quasi si affogò col vino che stava bevendo. Ecco, ci mancava solo quell’idiota per far scoprire la cospirazione prima del tempo, come se non fosse bastato quel beccamorto di Montesecco con la sua faccia da patibolo appostato come un avvoltoio alle spalle di Lorenzo… ma chi glielo aveva fatto fare di lasciarsi coinvolgere in una congiura da quel gruppetto di disperati? E poi… se Antonio avesse udito le parole di Vespucci? Che grandissimo imbecille…

L’uomo fulminò Vespucci con un’occhiata che l’avrebbe incenerito sul posto, se solo avesse potuto.

“Perché non parlate a voce ancora più alta, Messere, forse in fondo alla sala non vi hanno sentito bene!” sibilò. “Non siate così imprudente e cercate piuttosto di tranquillizzarvi.”

Detto questo, si allontanò seccato da lui e si fece un giro per il salone, salutando cortesemente tutti i presenti fino a raggiungere i nipoti e le loro mogli.

Vespucci si sentì un emerito cretino, come in effetti era.

Mentre Jacopo si intratteneva con Guglielmo, Francesco e le loro spose, Salviati pose a Lorenzo la domanda da un milione di fiorini d’oro.

“Vostro fratello Giuliano ci raggiungerà presto?”

“Immagino di sì” rispose il giovane, rivolgendosi però più ad Antonio, che aveva vicino, piuttosto che all’odioso Cardinale.

In quel momento, però, sopraggiunse Madonna Lucrezia, che con le sue parole diede una gran delusione tanto a Salviati quanto a Jacopo, che poco distante stava ascoltando disinvoltamente le conversazioni degli altri.

“Giuliano si scusa con tutti voi, ma non potrà intervenire al banchetto questa sera” disse, “tuttavia non crucciatevi, potrete incontrarlo domenica alla Messa di Pasqua.”

L’unico a preoccuparsi realmente delle condizioni di salute dell’amico fu Antonio, com’è logico. Jacopo Pazzi rimase a bocca aperta come un fesso, mentre Salviati si innervosì immediatamente, tanto più che Lucrezia si stava avvicinando al falso monaco Montesecco.

“Non siate timido” gli diceva, cortesemente ma con uno sguardo che raccontava un’altra storia. “Perché non vi avvicinate al tavolo e non prendete qualcosa da mangiare?”

Sempre più nervoso, Salviati si intromise, prese Montesecco per un braccio e fece per portarlo via, abbozzando una mezza risposta di scusa alla dama.

“Non può rispondervi, Madonna, ha fatto voto di silenzio” disse, cercando di portarlo via prima che lei insistesse. “E sta anche digiunando come penitenza quaresimale.”

Prima che Lucrezia potesse domandare che cosa diavolo ci facesse allora ad un banchetto, Salviati condusse Montesecco all’altro lato del salone, dove ben presto venne raggiunto da Bandini, Vespucci e Pazzi.

“Madonna Lucrezia stava per scoprirvi” sibilò indignato il Cardinale all’indirizzo di Montesecco.

“E Giuliano non presenzierà al banchetto” aggiunse Jacopo.

“Forse sospettano qualcosa e non si faranno più vedere insieme” azzardò Bandini.

“Ma no, come potrebbero sospettare? Siamo stati così prudenti” protestò Vespucci, guadagnandosi un’altra occhiata incendiaria da parte di Pazzi. Già, com’era possibile? Erano dei  _perfetti congiurati_! Jacopo cominciava a pensare che quella manica di idioti non avrebbe saputo nemmeno rubare una caramella a un bambino.

Proprio in quel momento giunse Antonio e  _quelli della gang_  si zittirono immediatamente. Montesecco, sempre con quel suo fare  _disinvolto e insospettabile_ , si allontanò dal gruppo e anche dal salone. Salviati, invece, si rivolse al ragazzo con il sorrisetto più viscido e untuoso che riuscì a sfoderare.

“Messer Orsini, so che siete un buon amico di Giuliano de’ Medici. Perché non andate a fargli visita in camera sua in modo da sapere qualcosa di più sulle sue condizioni di salute? Forse non sta poi così male e potrebbe anche scendere per rendere omaggio al nuovo Cardinale” propose.

Antonio sussultò. Sapeva bene perché Salviati voleva Giuliano al banchetto, eppure seppe mantenere il sangue freddo.

“Certo, potrei farlo, ma non vorrei disturbarlo, forse riposa” disse. “Comunque posso andare a chiedere a Madonna Lucrezia e…”

“NO!” ruggì inaspettatamente Jacopo, afferrando Antonio per un braccio. Lo sguardo che rivolse al cugino Salviati era puro veleno.

Era già abbastanza orribile che Antonio dovesse veder morire i suoi amici, non avrebbe mai permesso che si sentisse in colpa per il resto della sua vita per aver condotto Giuliano alla morte. Come poteva Salviati anche solo pensarlo? Una vipera, era, un serpente. Doveva a tutti i costi tenere Antonio lontano da lui, aveva un brutto presentimento, sentiva che quel depravato avrebbe potuto fargli del male solo per pura malvagità.

“Messer Pazzi, state bene?” chiese il ragazzo, che aveva compreso bene la manovra di Salviati ma non gli scrupoli di Jacopo. “Non preoccupatevi, se voi non volete non disturberò né Madonna Lucrezia né Giuliano…”

“Infatti, non c’è ragione di disturbarli” tagliò corto l’uomo, tanto per mettere in chiaro le cose. “Madonna Lucrezia ha già detto che Giuliano sarà a Messa domenica, perciò non può stare così male. Lo incontreremo là.”

Il discorso era chiuso per tutti e anche Salviati arrivò a capirlo.

Il resto della serata trascorse in modo più o meno normale, anche se Vespucci e Salviati lasciarono il banchetto prima del previsto.

Jacopo, da parte sua, restò sempre vicinissimo ad Antonio, sentendosi turbato e preoccupato. Non gli era piaciuto per niente il modo subdolo in cui Salviati aveva tentato di coinvolgerlo nella congiura e si sentiva sempre meno convinto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, specialmente con quella compagnia di imbecilli.

Doveva proteggere Antonio, tenerlo lontano da quella feccia…

Forse, chissà, avrebbe fatto meglio a tenersene lontano anche lui, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

**Fine ottavo capitolo**


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

_Waiting for my damnation - your prosecutor's here_  
In my own accusation - you can't run from yourself  
Oh we're living these lies all alone  
So come on and throw the stone

 _Silver stars in my black night_  
Cold as ice but beautiful  
Wandering through broken shadows  
The river of life is all filled with sins  
The water I drink is the blood on my hands

 _Pray to the gods I have sold in this game of live and let die_  
Pray for my soul in this world to deliver me from my sins  
Pray...

_(“Blood on my hands” – Xandria)_

Jacopo e Antonio erano tornati a Palazzo Pazzi dopo il banchetto, ma l’uomo non sembrava intenzionato ad andare subito a letto.

“Intanto tu vai a coricarti e aspettami, se vuoi” disse ad Antonio, dimostrando una certa fretta di mandarlo di sopra. “Io devo… ci sono alcuni registri della Banca che devo sistemare, ma ti raggiungerò presto.”

“Registri della Banca a quest’ora, Messer Pazzi? Potreste farlo domattina” si stupì il ragazzo.

“Preferisco occuparmene subito e non pensarci più. Ma salirò presto, non ti preoccupare” promise Jacopo.

E invece Antonio era  _molto_ preoccupato e faceva anche bene, perché Pazzi non aveva alcun registro bancario da sistemare. Doveva piuttosto incontrarsi con Salviati e gli altri deficienti per fare il punto sulla loro disastrosa congiura, dopo il casino che Vespucci e Montesecco avevano quasi combinato durante il banchetto di quella sera!

Il giovane Orsini salì in camera, ma non si preparò per coricarsi; invece attese qualche minuto e poi, silenziosamente, scese di nuovo le scale, guidato dalle voci che sentiva provenire dallo studio di Jacopo.

“Conte Montesecco, Madonna Lucrezia stava per scoprirvi” diceva Salviati, irritato per la brutta piega che avevano preso le cose. “Non potevate essere un po’ più prudente?”

“Non credo sia colpa sua” lo difese Bandini. “Temo invece che abbiano sospettato… o magari sanno tutto, forse è stata Clarice a parlare al marito, potrebbe aver visto qualcosa di sospetto quando è andata a Roma!”

“E Giuliano non si è fatto vedere, sono sicuro che il suo malessere fosse una scusa bella e buona” esclamò Vespucci, che ancora non aveva capito che per fare bene una cospirazione bisogna essere  _discreti e silenziosi_. “Se i Medici sospettano, forse non si mostreranno più insieme in pubblico.”

“Saranno insieme domenica, alla Messa di Pasqua” tagliò corto Jacopo, gelido.

La temperatura scese di parecchi gradi nella stanza e soprattutto Antonio, dietro la porta, si sentì raggelare dall’orrore.  _Quello_ non poteva essere il suo Messer Pazzi, l’uomo che lo aveva portato a passeggiare proprio quella mattina e gli aveva promesso che avrebbero comprato una villa tutta per loro sulle colline sopra Firenze (eh, già, perché lui mica lo aveva capito che quella villa era un premio di consolazione dopo aver fatto sgozzare i Medici…)! Come poteva suggerire non soltanto di assassinare Lorenzo e Giuliano a sangue freddo, ma di farlo addirittura nella Cattedrale, durante la Messa pasquale? No, non era possibile, quello era un incubo, non poteva essere vero, Messer Pazzi non era così!

Quella proposta sembrò scuotere pure la coscienza di Montesecco, che in quel momento ricordò di averne una… o forse voleva solo evitare un’altra figura di merda, considerato come erano andati i piani fino a quel momento!

“Io non verserò il sangue dei Medici in una Chiesa” affermò senza possibilità di replica. “Con i miei uomini prenderò il Palazzo della Signoria per voi, Messer Pazzi, ma dovrete trovare qualcun altro per colpire Lorenzo e Giuliano in un luogo consacrato!”

Ci fu un attimo di comprensibile sgomento tra i congiurati, visto che l’unico che pareva capirci qualcosa di omicidi si era appena chiamato fuori… poi fu Vespucci a concludere la sua serata  _trionfale_ con l’ennesima stronzata.

“Mi occuperò io di accoltellare Giuliano” si offrì, fregandosene allegramente della Chiesa, del luogo consacrato e della Messa pasquale.

Gli altri lo guardarono stupiti. Nessuno di loro lo considerava un cuor di leone e, tanto meno, un abile assassino della tempra di Montesecco… ma, insomma, dovevano accontentarsi di quello che avevano.

“E sia! I Medici cadranno domenica, davanti all’altare, con la benedizione di Dio e di Papa Sisto” concluse Jacopo, che, a quanto pareva, aveva un’idea tutta sua personale della religione.

Antonio, intanto, era lacerato dal dolore, incredulo e pieno di dubbi. Adesso non poteva più negare che Messer Pazzi fosse pienamente d’accordo con coloro che volevano uccidere Lorenzo e Giuliano (e vabbè, c’era arrivato solo allora, che ci volete fare?), sebbene non volesse sporcarsi le mani personalmente, e c’era anche di peggio! Lui, che era un uomo così ligio alle tradizioni, così serio, dignitoso e rispettoso dei riti sacri… come poteva anche solo pensare di compiere un assassinio proprio nella Cattedrale, durante la Messa di Pasqua? Il povero ragazzo era sopraffatto dalla sofferenza, avrebbe voluto correre da qualche parte e urlare e piangere e buttar fuori tutto il suo dolore.

Ma non poteva.

Doveva ascoltare ancora, doveva capire.

Aveva due sole possibilità: avvertire Lorenzo e Giuliano prima di domenica… ma, in quel caso, Messer Pazzi sarebbe stato arrestato e giustiziato con gli altri congiurati. No, questo Antonio non poteva permetterlo. Degli altri congiurati, a essere sinceri, non poteva fregargliene di meno, ma avrebbe preferito morire lui piuttosto che consegnare Jacopo al boia. Perfino ora, davanti a quell’orrore, non smetteva di amarlo con tutto se stesso.

Aveva un’altra possibilità: informarsi a fondo sulla congiura e su ogni mossa degli assassini, aspettare domenica e poi… fermarli lui stesso nel momento fatale. Non sapeva come, non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, ma qualcosa avrebbe trovato.

Per questo doveva ascoltare, sapere tutto nei minimi particolari.

“Dunque, voi ed io pugnaleremo Giuliano” ripeté soddisfatto Vespucci, rivolgendosi a Bandini. Sarebbero stati i due Priori a sedersi dietro il più giovane dei Medici e a colpirlo.

“Io taglierò la gola a Lorenzo per vendicare mio padre e Volterra!” dichiarò tutto tronfio Maffei, che ancora una volta dimostrava che nella faccenda di Volterra non ci aveva capito proprio un beneamato.

“E, dato che Montesecco non ci sarà” fece Salviati, lanciando un’occhiata velenosa al  _congiurato assenteista_ , “sarà un nostro alleato, Stefano da Bagnone, a fiancheggiarvi. E’ un presbitero della Chiesa dei Santi Apostoli, un sostenitore della nostra causa, possiamo fidarci di lui.”

Sì, beh, c’era davvero della  _bella_   _gente_  nel clero ai bei vecchi tempi… E ogni tanto qualche altro idiota che volesse partecipare a quella congiura di disperati lo trovavano pure loro!

“Voi e Stefano da Bagnone vi metterete dietro Lorenzo e lo colpirete alla gola, in caso portasse un’armatura” spiegò Salviati.

“Il segnale per colpire tutti insieme sarà quando il Cardinale Riario solleverà l’ostia consacrata, sull’altare” concluse Jacopo, cupo, fornendo gli ultimi dettagli ai congiurati.

Ai congiurati e anche ad Antonio, il quale, avendo udito già abbastanza, si affrettò a ritornare nella camera da letto di Pazzi, preparandosi per coricarsi e concentrandosi il più possibile per non scoppiare a piangere. Jacopo lo avrebbe raggiunto presto e non doveva capire che lui sapeva…

Anzi, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva ascoltato, il ragazzo sperava ancora che il suo affetto avrebbe potuto sciogliere la morsa di ghiaccio che racchiudeva il cuore dell’uomo, che avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea, indurlo a ritirarsi, magari perfino a rivelare ai Medici tutto il piano prima che arrivasse Pasqua.

Quel pensiero parve riscuotere Antonio e infondergli nuova speranza: sì, era quello il modo, l’unico modo giusto! Ci avrebbe pensato lui, avrebbe agito in modo da  _costringere_ Jacopo a mettersi contro i suoi stessi alleati. Certo, avrebbe funzionato,  _doveva_ funzionare! Tutta Firenze avrebbe visto che Jacopo Pazzi non solo non era assolutamente complice di quell’orrendo complotto, ma che anzi lo avrebbe sventato personalmente. Nessuna colpa sarebbe ricaduta su di lui e sarebbero stati solo i veri responsabili a pagare!

Perché ciò accadesse, Antonio doveva agire nel modo giusto e non sbagliare una mossa… ma sarebbe andata bene, se lo sentiva. Non poteva fallire, semplicemente non poteva.

Congedati gli  _illustri ospiti_ , Jacopo si avviò verso la sua stanza dove Antonio lo stava aspettando.

Si sentiva strano e non capiva perché.

Avrebbe dovuto essere compiaciuto, entro tre giorni i suoi nemici di sempre, i Medici, sarebbero stati eliminati una volta per tutte… ma non era così, non era soddisfatto, anzi. Già solo pianificare l’assassinio insieme a quella manica di imbecilli lo aveva innervosito e per questo aveva cercato di tagliar corto il più possibile per mandarli via. Era infastidito dalla loro stessa presenza, non sopportava più la loro vista e le loro chiacchiere insulse. Odiava a morte Vespucci e Maffei per l’entusiasmo dimostrato all’idea di tagliare la gola a Lorenzo e Giuliano: ma che accidenti avevano da entusiasmarsi tanto? Cos’erano, degli psicopatici? Lui voleva togliere di mezzo i Medici, certo, ma aveva accettato la loro morte proprio come ultima spiaggia, visto che non era riuscito a mandarli in rovina o a cacciarli da Firenze come avrebbe desiderato da anni. Cosa c’era di tanto entusiasmante in una congiura, per di più fatta con i piedi come la loro? Idioti, erano solo degli idioti, tutti quanti. I Medici dovevano essere eliminati per il bene di Firenze, di questo lui era convintissimo, era la missione della sua vita (eh, beh, lui la pensava così!), ma  _eccitarsi_  all’idea di dare la morte a qualcuno… che razza di persone erano? Si sentiva contaminato già solo per aver condiviso lo studio con loro e aver respirato la stessa aria…

Voleva andare da Antonio, aveva bisogno di raggiungerlo al più presto!

Entrò nella stanza e lo vide seduto sul letto, ad attenderlo, con i grandi occhi scuri e preoccupati che lo fissavano.

“Messer Pazzi, va tutto bene?” gli chiese il giovane. “Avete problemi con la Banca? E’ per questo che non potevate aspettare domani per sistemare i registri?”

Al solo vedere quel dolce e tenero ragazzino e percepire il suo affetto immenso e incondizionato, Jacopo sentì svanire ogni irritazione e nervosismo. Pacificato, si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo a sé.

“Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti, era solo una piccola noia che ho risolto” rispose, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli morbidi e godendo del suo calore e del suo profumo. Lo strinse più forte e lo baciò, mentre ogni sentimento negativo svaniva e si trasfigurava nella dolcezza di quel contatto sempre più intimo e profondo. Continuò a baciarlo mentre si distendeva su di lui, lo avvolgeva nel suo abbraccio e lo prendeva. Si perse infinite volte nella meraviglia dell’intimità con Antonio e ogni volta i pensieri si facevano più remoti, fino a dimenticare perfino i volti e le voci di quegli avvoltoi dei congiurati. Non c’era altro al mondo, solo quella perfetta bolla d’amore che racchiudeva lui e Antonio… non sarebbe stato magnifico se fosse rimasto tutto così, per sempre?

Molto più tardi, con Antonio accoccolato e addormentato tra le sue braccia, Jacopo aveva raggiunto la perfetta serenità e anche lui stava per lasciarsi andare al sonno.

Una piccola spina rimaneva, in tanta dolcezza e tenerezza: e se qualcosa fosse andato storto (non era da escludersi, visto le epiche  _figure di merda_ collezionate fino a quel momento da Montesecco & co.)? Se fossero stati scoperti?

Pazzi aveva sempre agito come se non ci fosse un domani, perché tanto non aveva nulla da perdere, ma adesso le cose erano cambiate, lui aveva trovato Antonio e quel ragazzino era pian piano divenuto il suo bene più prezioso. Era davvero così importante raggiungere il potere? Così importante da uccidere? Così importante da mettere a rischio la sua stessa vita e la felicità che, finalmente, aveva conosciuto?

E, cosa ancora più importante… ma quel benedetto uomo non se le poteva essere poste prima, quelle domande?  _Prima_ di impelagarsi in una cospirazione insieme a quella schiera raccogliticcia di cretini che si eccitavano all’idea di sgozzare Lorenzo e Giuliano?

Il tempismo, a quanto pareva, non era la dote più manifesta di Jacopo Pazzi!

**Fine capitolo nono**

 

 

 


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

_Ho riempito di fango i miei occhi per non vedere più vinti sul mio cammino_ __  
dal dolore o dalla rabbia, per ingiustizia del destino  
ed ho ascoltato la mia pena  
perché la vita mi ha colpito troppe volte alla schiena  
ho messo il vestito migliore per la fortuna che ho di essere vivo  
anche se non mi aspetto che il mondo mi ringrazi per questo motivo  
e chiedo scusa all'amore se non l'ho riconosciuto  
chiedo scusa al Signore…

_Amen_ _  
siamo tutti figli della stessa terra e siamo in guerra…_

_(“Amen” – Noemi)_

Giunse il Sabato Santo di quel famigerato anno 1478, il giorno prima della data fissata per quel casino di congiura. Eppure, per qualche suo strano motivo, Antonio si era tranquillizzato, consapevole che adesso tutto dipendeva da lui e da lui solo.

Quella mattina era andato a Palazzo Medici e non aveva mostrato il minimo turbamento o preoccupazione, anzi si era divertito a scherzare con Lorenzo e Giuliano come se niente fosse e a guardare i suoi nipotini, Piero, Giovanna, Jacopo e Antonio, che giocavano, facevano capricci, insomma si comportavano come tutti i bambini del mondo!

La cosa strana, piuttosto, quel giorno la fece Jacopo. Si era recato alla Banca, come sempre, ma non era riuscito a resisterci, gli sembrava di non poter nemmeno respirare in quel luogo chiuso e mille pensieri tormentosi gli avevano invaso la mente.

Rimorsi per ciò che stava per fare? Nemmeno per sogno, o almeno non come lo intendiamo noi persone ragionevoli che non andiamo in giro a cospirare per tagliare la gola al prossimo. Era ad Antonio che pensava, a come avrebbe reagito alla perdita dei suoi amici.

E poi un pensiero ancor più angosciante lo aveva raggelato: lui non si era mostrato entusiasta come gli altri per il complotto, lo riteneva più che altro un _dovere_  che andava compiuto per liberare Firenze dai tiranni Medici (sì, questa era la sua scusa ufficiale, però bisogna ammettere che ci credeva sul serio!), e se quegli assatanati dei suoi complici avessero sospettato che era per Antonio che esitava e dubitava?

Oddio, i congiurati alla fine erano solo una manica di imbecilli, purtroppo però tra loro c’era anche Salviati che invece era un’infida serpe. Se avesse compreso che lui tentennava, che Antonio era la sua parte buona, la voce della sua coscienza che gli chiedeva di trovare un altro modo per liberarsi dei suoi rivali? E se… Jacopo si sentì agghiacciare… e se Salviati avesse fatto rapire Antonio per minacciarlo, per intimargli di non pensare nemmeno lontanamente a chiamarsi fuori dalla loro congiura? Se avesse fatto del male al ragazzo, ritenendo che, con il suo affetto, lo avesse indebolito?

Quell’ansia non lo abbandonava e l’unico modo per combatterla era tenersi Antonio il più possibile vicino.

Così aveva fatto, perché Jacopo Pazzi, di norma, quando decideva qualcosa poi la faceva senza pensarci due volte: a metà mattinata era uscito a passo deciso dalla sua Banca e si era presentato a Palazzo Medici per riprendersi Antonio!

“Messer Jacopo, come mai non siete alla Banca? E’ successo qualcosa?” gli aveva chiesto Lorenzo, convinto che solo un cataclisma di dimensioni impressionanti avrebbe potuto tenere l’uomo lontano dalla sua Banca. Ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta.

Seguendo ancora una volta le regole della più elementare maleducazione, Jacopo non aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo Lorenzo e Giuliano (perché preoccuparsi di loro? Tanto il giorno dopo sarebbero stati fatti fuori…) e si era rivolto ad Antonio come se fosse stato il solo presente nella stanza.

“Oggi è un giorno importante, ricordi?” gli aveva detto, con un tono affettuoso che aveva causato una mezza colica a Giuliano. “La famiglia Pazzi deve sovrintendere agli ultimi preparativi per il carro che domani sarà fatto scoppiare davanti al Duomo, distribuendo il Fuoco Sacro a tutta la città. Tu adesso fai parte della famiglia Pazzi, per cui puoi venire con me a vedere se le cose stanno procedendo bene.”

Il volto di Antonio si era illuminato come il sole a mezzogiorno, era felicissimo e onorato che Messer Pazzi lo volesse accanto a sé in quell’importantissima occasione.

“Io allora vado con Messer Pazzi” cercò di dire agli amici, “vi auguro una…”

Ma Jacopo non lo fece nemmeno finire e se lo portò via, continuando a ignorare disinvoltamente tutti i presenti. Uscì da Palazzo Medici né più né meno che se fosse stata casa sua… e, in tutto ciò, non gli passò nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello che lì c’erano anche Guglielmo e Francesco, che  _anche loro_ erano dei Pazzi e che, magari, avrebbero potuto aver piacere nel prendere parte all’organizzazione del carro pasquale.

Macché, non poteva fregargliene di meno. Lui aveva Antonio.

Trascorse tutto il resto della giornata ad occuparsi dei preparativi per il corteo storico e per lo scoppio del carro del giorno successivo. Ogni tanto un pensierino molesto si insinuava nella sua mente e gli suggeriva che, forse, non sarebbe andato poi tutto così liscio, che qualcuno dei congiurati (quei deficienti) avrebbe potuto combinare un casino, che magari avrebbe fatto meglio a contattarli per gli ultimi accordi…

Ma no, non aveva nessuna voglia di rovinarsi quella bella giornata di sole rivedendo quelle facce da beccamorto. C’era Antonio con lui, che ammirava incantato ogni dettaglio del carro e delle decorazioni, degli stendardi alle finestre e dei fiori e che sembrava riflettere nei suoi occhi la stessa luce del sole. Si vedeva chiaramente che il ragazzino era felice e orgoglioso di poter condividere quel momento così importante per la famiglia Pazzi, di sentirsi davvero parte della vita di Jacopo e l’uomo, suo malgrado, sentì una stretta al cuore. All’inizio, siccome non era abituato più di tanto a provare emozioni, pensò che forse stava per avere un infarto, poi ci ragionò su e comprese che probabilmente era un misto di amore e rimorso (con i quali lui, com’è ovvio, non aveva troppa familiarità…): amore per quel giovane meraviglioso che la vita gli aveva regalato nel momento in cui non credeva più a niente, rimorso per ciò che stava per fare e che, inevitabilmente, avrebbe causato dolore proprio a quel ragazzino così dolce e innamorato.

Ma cosa poteva fare ormai? Buttare all’aria tutto? Nemmeno a pensarci, la congiura si era spinta troppo avanti e, a quel punto, quell’altro gruppetto di sciagurati sarebbe andato avanti per conto suo (immaginatevi il casino!). Senza contare che, se lui si fosse chiamato fuori, Salviati avrebbe anche potuto trovare il modo di vendicarsi di lui facendo del male proprio ad Antonio… no, no, nemmeno per sogno, meglio andare fino in fondo e cercare di proteggere il ragazzino dal pericolo e dal male.

Così, la giornata passò serenamente e Antonio aveva il cuore gonfio di emozioni mentre, con il tramonto che colorava di luci dorate e arancio i palazzi fiorentini, ritornava a Palazzo Pazzi al fianco di Jacopo. Quel giorno Messer Pazzi si era dedicato completamente a lui, non era nemmeno andato in Banca per stargli vicino e lo aveva coinvolto nell’organizzazione delle cerimonie del giorno seguente… proprio come se fossero stati sposati! Era proprio a questo che Antonio aveva pensato per tutto il tempo, che quella sarebbe stata la tipica giornata che avrebbero potuto trascorrere se fossero vissuti insieme dimenticando tutto il resto… ma sapeva bene che Jacopo non aveva affatto dimenticato la congiura e che, la mattina seguente, tutto si sarebbe svolto così come avevano pianificato i congiurati nel suo studio poche sere prima.

Antonio aveva già deciso cosa fare per salvare i suoi amici e per fare in modo che Messer Pazzi non risultasse coinvolto nel complotto, eppure, quella sera, provava anche un senso profondo di dolorosa malinconia. Erano stati così felici, lui e Messer Pazzi, in tutta quella splendida giornata, perché non poteva durare per sempre così? Perché tutto doveva distruggersi per cose inutili e meschine come l’ambizione, l’avidità, l’invidia e il potere? Pur sapendo che quello che voleva fare avrebbe funzionato quasi sicuramente, le cose sarebbero comunque cambiate, dopo. E poi, chissà… forse lui stesso sarebbe rimasto ucciso per proteggere Lorenzo e Giuliano.

Pure, non poteva fare altrimenti, non c’erano altre strade.

O forse sì? Poteva provarci?

Lui e Jacopo stavano per andare a letto, quando Antonio tentò l’ultima carta a sua disposizione prima dell’inevitabile. Facendosi ardito come mai prima d’ora, il ragazzo si avvicinò a Pazzi e gli prese delicatamente una mano tra le sue.

“Messer Pazzi, oggi è stata una giornata speciale per me, sono stato tanto felice e mi sono sentito davvero un Pazzi come voi!” gli disse, con un sorriso dolcissimo e gli occhi che brillavano. “Vorrei tanto che… beh, se anche per voi è stato piacevole, vorrei che potessimo passare tante altre giornate come questa.”

Jacopo sorrise. Anche lui era stato bene quel giorno, così sereno e in pace come mai gli era accaduto e sapeva benissimo che il merito era tutto di quel ragazzino che aveva davanti. Gli passò l’altra mano sul viso e sui capelli in una carezza affettuosa che non gli era certo abituale.

“Certo che è stato piacevole anche per me, ragazzino” rispose, “e non vedo perché non potremo avere molte altre giornate come questa. Anzi, a tal proposito avevo pensato una cosa…”

Ed era tutto vero, Jacopo era totalmente sincero in quel momento, salvo che per una  _trascurabile_  omissione: tutto ciò che progettava di fare con Antonio, lo avrebbe fatto una volta eliminati i Medici. Insomma, era come se Jacopo Pazzi stesse dividendo il tempo in due ere e quella che interessava a lui era quella D.M. (ossia  _Dopo i Medici_ , sì, un po’ come facciamo noi quando parliamo di secoli A.C. e D. C.!).

“Ho deciso che acquisterò una di quelle ville fuori Firenze che ti piacciono tanto, così potremo viverci insieme” continuò, guardando con piacere gli occhi di Antonio che diventavano sempre più luminosi e le sue guance che si arrossavano dolcemente. “Potremo andare a sceglierla  _uno dei prossimi giorni_ , quando vorrai. E ho anche pensato di dire a Francesco e Guglielmo che potranno venire a vivere qui a Palazzo Pazzi con le loro mogli e i figli… in fondo, questo palazzo è anche il loro e, a quel punto, noi avremo una villa tutta nostra. Che ne pensi?”

“E’… è meraviglioso, Messer Pazzi, io… io non osavo nemmeno sognarlo!” mormorò Antonio, con la voce rotta dall’emozione. Jacopo lo strinse forte tra le braccia, avvolgendolo tutto, e il ragazzo nascose il volto nel petto di lui per celare le lacrime di commozione che gli stavano scendendo dagli occhi. Sì, certo, sarebbe stato tutto magnifico, perfetto… ma prima c’era quella congiura maledetta e, forse, a causa di essa lui non ci sarebbe stato più, non avrebbe potuto andare a vivere nella villa sulle colline di Firenze con il suo Messer Pazzi. Non era tanto sicuro di riuscire a sopravvivere a un tentativo di mettersi tra i congiurati e i suoi amici… se solo quell’orribile cospirazione non fosse esistita, se solo Messer Pazzi avesse deciso di fare marcia indietro!

Ma ormai era chiaro, l’uomo aveva scelto.

Tutto ciò che progettava di fare per lui era destinato a quando, secondo Pazzi, i Medici non ci sarebbero stati più (la famosa  _era D.M._ , come appunto dicevo prima!).

Il suo ultimo tentativo di fermarlo era fallito. Poteva solo lasciarsi stringere da lui, perdersi nelle sue braccia e non pensare ad altro, come se quella fosse la loro ultima notte, come se non ci fosse un domani… e mai come in questo caso la frase era azzeccata!

Jacopo lo sollevò tra le braccia, baciandolo a lungo e profondamente. Non poteva indovinare i timori di Antonio, ma non erano poi troppo diversi dai suoi e anche lui aveva paura che, nonostante tutti i suoi discorsi, quella giornata così serena e luminosa non si sarebbe ripetuta tanto facilmente. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe potuta andare storta…

Sempre tenendo Antonio tra le braccia e baciandolo, Jacopo lo portò nella sua stanza, distendendolo sul letto e sovrastandolo con il suo corpo. Voleva perdersi completamente in lui e con lui, sentire solo il tepore della sua pelle, il sapore della sua bocca e il profumo dei suoi capelli morbidi. Lo baciò ancora e ancora, riempiendo di baci il suo viso, la fronte, gli occhi, le guance arrossate dall’emozione, le labbra morbide e calde. Desiderava un contatto più intimo possibile con lui, unirsi così profondamente al suo corpo delicato da rinchiudere entrambi in una bolla fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, una bolla dove nessun pericolo e nessun male potessero sfiorarli, dove non ci sarebbero state congiure, Papi avidi, Cardinali corrotti e sicari con la faccia da patibolo. In realtà nemmeno Jacopo poteva sapere cosa sarebbe realmente successo la mattina dopo, nella Cattedrale fiorentina: visti com’erano andati allegramente in malora gli altri tentativi di congiura, visti coloro con i quali aveva pianificato il complotto (che avrebbero potuto vincere oro, argento e bronzo alle Olimpiadi dei deficienti), poteva ben pensare che sarebbe andato tutto in cavalleria (per non dire peggio) e che lui e gli altri sarebbero stati catturati. In quel caso, non ci sarebbe stato più un Antonio per lui, non avrebbe più goduto di quei momenti di pace e felicità assoluta, come se la sua stanza fosse diventata l’anticamera del Paradiso.

Non voleva pensare a tutto questo, adesso, ma solo vivere intensamente e fino in fondo quella notte con Antonio, con il suo ragazzino speciale che aveva reso ogni suo giorno luminoso e caldo di affetto. Fondendo il suo corpo con quello di Antonio, Jacopo perse ogni altra cognizione e null’altro rimase nella sua mente per tormentarlo, c’erano solo lui e il suo giovane amante, stretti e incatenati insieme quasi a difendersi dal mondo esterno che avrebbe potuto distruggerli, separarli. Perdendosi l’uno nell’altro, Jacopo e Antonio si sentirono dissolvere e poi ritornare, uniti, come polvere di stelle che diventava una sola essenza, un unico fremito di vita e passione. Soltanto insieme erano vivi, soltanto insieme potevano trovare la salvezza.

Ore dopo, mentre Antonio dormiva stretto a lui, fiduciosamente abbandonato in un sonno teneramente infantile, Jacopo rimase a guardarlo, ad ammirare ogni dettaglio del suo ragazzino, dai capelli scuri scompigliati alle guance rimaste arrossate anche nel sonno per l’emozione e il piacere; dal volto rotondo dai lineamenti così delicati alla curva delle labbra rosate, fino alle ciglia scure che in quel momento facevano da sipario ai suoi occhi luminosi. Antonio era perfetto e lui non aveva fatto nulla per meritarselo, anzi. Era come se, per la prima volta, alla vigilia di qualcosa che non lo convinceva più come prima, Jacopo Pazzi si rendesse conto della fortuna inaspettata e immeritata che aveva avuto trovando quel ragazzino sulla sua strada, che lo aveva riempito del suo amore incondizionato e lo aveva fatto sentire un Re.

E lui, adesso, rischiava di perdere tutto (e bravo Jacopo, ci hai pensato presto!) per inseguire delle ambizioni e delle vendette che, adesso lo capiva, non avevano più ragione di esistere, non più, da quando c’era Antonio. Ora sentiva che non gli interessava più diventare il Signore di Firenze, perché poteva essere il sovrano del cuore di Antonio e questo era più di quanto avesse mai osato sperare.

Si domandò se fosse davvero troppo tardi, se avrebbe ancora potuto fermare tutto.

Magari poteva alzarsi, mandare i servitori a chiamare Salviati, Montesecco e gli altri e dir loro che fermassero tutto, che avrebbero trovato un altro modo per togliere di mezzo i Medici, che l’esilio sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, che…

Ma era un illuso, ormai non poteva fare più niente.

La macchina che aveva contribuito a mettere in moto era andata troppo avanti, non c’era più alcun modo di arrestarla.

La congiura si sarebbe dovuta compiere, il mattino successivo, sotto l’altare, durante la Messa di Pasqua, com’era stato deciso, come lui stesso aveva sentenziato.

E che Dio avesse pietà della sua anima…

**Fine capitolo decimo**


	11. Capitolo undicesimo

**Capitolo undicesimo**

_Io sono un guerriero e troverò le forze_  
Lungo il tuo cammino  
Sarò al tuo fianco mentre  
Ti darò riparo contro le tempeste  
E ti terrò per mano per scaldarti sempre  
Attraverseremo insieme questo regno  
E attenderò con te la fine dell'inverno  
Dalla notte al giorno, da Occidente a Oriente  
Io sarò con te e sarò il tuo guerriero

 _E amore mio grande amore che mi credi_  
Vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi  
E resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai  
Ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai.

_(“Guerriero” – Marco Mengoni)_

Era la mattina di Pasqua, 26 aprile 1478.

Tutto quello che poteva essere fatto era stato fatto, adesso non c’era alcun modo per tirarsi indietro.

Ognuno avrebbe dovuto affrontare le conseguenze delle sue scelte.

E, alla fine di quella giornata, ognuno sarebbe stata una persona nuova.

Qualcuno, anche, sarebbe stato una persona morta, ma di loro non ci frega più di tanto nella nostra storia!

Jacopo era quasi pronto per uscire di casa, aspettava soltanto Antonio. Pensava che, entro poche ore, i suoi nemici di una vita sarebbero stati eliminati per sempre, eppure non si sentiva compiaciuto come credeva che sarebbe stato. Anzi, gli era tornato in mente il giorno di due anni prima, quando per la prima volta aveva portato il ragazzino con sé al corteo pasquale che celebrava la famiglia Pazzi, a come era stato bello, anche per lui, godere quella giornata speciale attraverso gli occhi innocenti e pieni di gioia di Antonio. Allora sì che si era sentito pieno di pace e di gioia, altro che adesso… coinvolto in un complotto che non aveva scelto lui e con dei  _compagni di sventura_  raccogliticci e fuori di testa.

Davvero, ma chi glielo aveva fatto fare? Forse, però, avrebbe dovuto chiederselo  _prima_  di impegnarsi in quella faccenda e di arrivare a quel giorno. Ormai non poteva fare altro che andare avanti per forza d’inerzia…

“Antonio, non sei ancora pronto? Faremo tardi alla cerimonia” disse. Ecco, ci sarebbe mancato solo che arrivasse tardi, tanto quella congiura era già iniziata di merda!

“Eccomi, Messer Pazzi” rispose il giovane, raggiungendolo. Elegante, sorridente e dolce come al solito, sembrava solo lievemente più pallido del consueto.

Jacopo gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e se lo strinse al petto: in quel momento aveva solo bisogno del calore affettuoso di Antonio.

“Stai bene, ragazzino? Hai l’aria stanca, hai dormito bene stanotte?”

“Sì, certo, Messer Pazzi, va tutto bene. Solo…” Antonio non poteva celare del tutto il suo turbamento, ma guardando l’uomo che lo teneva tra le braccia trovò subito qualcosa su cui appuntare l’attenzione, che avrebbe spiegato la preoccupazione dipinta sul suo volto. “Messer Pazzi, stiamo andando al corteo, poi ci sarà lo scoppio del carro e la Messa solenne di Pasqua. Perché avete preso con voi la spada?”

Eh, già, bella domanda. Jacopo Pazzi aveva la spada nascosta sotto il mantello, hai visto mai le cose si mettessero ancora peggio di quanto poteva prevedere…

“Sì, beh, lo so che non ha molto senso portare un’arma per andare alla Messa di Pasqua, ma vedi, non mi piace affatto che le strade di Firenze brulichino di guardie del Papa” rispose Pazzi, con un’invidiabile presenza di spirito. “Credo che il Cardinale Sansoni Riario si sia portato fin troppa scorta e la presenza di tanti mercenari stranieri in città mi innervosisce. Spero che andrà tutto bene ma, se dovesse scoppiare qualche disordine, voglio essere pronto.”

E, in effetti,  _qualche disordine_  sarebbe scoppiato…

“Allora…” Antonio parve riflettere per qualche istante prima di proseguire, “allora potrei avere anch’io un’arma, in caso di disordini?”

“Tu, un’arma?”

“Messer Pazzi, non guardatemi come se avessi detto un’assurdità! Sono stato addestrato anch’io come un cavaliere, sebbene non abbia mai partecipato a battaglie. Anzi, come spadaccino sono anche piuttosto bravo, il mio istruttore mi diceva sempre che ero particolarmente agile e con i riflessi pronti. Solo che poi non avevo mai il coraggio di dare la stoccata finale…”

Jacopo rise piano. Certo, non poteva che essere così! Antonio non sarebbe riuscito a colpire un avversario al cuore nemmeno in un duello simulato! Si chinò a baciare il ragazzino e poi si avviò verso il suo studio, dove prese una daga e poi la porse ad Antonio.

“Puoi prendere questa, nel malaugurato caso che dovessi difenderti da qualche esagitato” gli disse, “ma mi auguro che non ne avrai bisogno.”

“Me lo auguro anch’io, comunque grazie, Messer Pazzi” replicò il giovane, allacciandosi l’arma alla cintura. Poi anche lui si coprì con il mantello, nascondendo la daga agli occhi degli altri.

Jacopo e Antonio uscirono da Palazzo Pazzi e si incamminarono verso la Chiesa dei Santi Apostoli, dove li attendevano per la processione: il carro pirotecnico era già là, magnifico come ogni anno, decorato, trainato da una coppia di buoi e sormontato dal cero pasquale e dalla bandiera con lo stemma dei Pazzi. Ancora una volta furono loro a guidare il corteo, subito dietro al carro, al Cardinale e ai chierichetti; li seguivano Francesco e Guglielmo, altri membri della famiglia Pazzi, parenti e alleati e nobili famiglie di Firenze… ma quest’anno, al corteo, si erano uniti anche dei volti nuovi, ossia i congiurati (mancavano, ovviamente, Salviati e Montesecco, altrimenti impegnati, e Girolamo Riario che attendeva la conclusione della congiura bello tranquillo nel suo palazzo a Imola!).

Quest’anno, tuttavia, tutto appariva meno splendente, meno maestoso ad Antonio, che pensava soltanto a quando sarebbero giunti in chiesa, a quando sarebbe dovuto intervenire per salvare Lorenzo e Giuliano… pregava solo di riuscire a fare tutto quello che si era proposto e che Messer Pazzi reagisse nel modo che lui si attendeva. Non poteva permettersi errori, nemmeno uno.

Il giovane guardò lo spettacolo dello scoppio del carro stringendosi a Jacopo, come se fosse emozionato e felice per la grandiosa scena davanti ai suoi occhi. In realtà voleva stare vicino al suo uomo, voleva sentirlo accanto a sé. Non lo sapeva… avrebbe anche potuto essere l’ultima volta…

Lo spettacolo pirotecnico terminò. Davanti all’ingresso della Cattedrale, prima di entrare, Jacopo si fermò ad augurare buona Pasqua alla famiglia Medici riunita (che faccia tosta, vero?), poi si avviò dentro la chiesa con Antonio al suo fianco. Quell’anno, per la prima volta, Francesco e Guglielmo si sarebbero seduti accanto a lui, con le mogli, nel lato destro dell’altare, quello destinato alla famiglia Pazzi e agli altri nobili fiorentini.

Prima di giungere ai loro posti, Antonio fece l’ultimo, disperato tentativo.

“Messer Pazzi, non pensate che sarebbe  _molto più bello_  se, almeno quest’anno, ci mettessimo tutti assieme, accanto a Lorenzo e Giuliano, per mostrare a tutta Firenze quanto le nostre famiglie siano ormai in pace e unite?” propose.

 _Certo, quello era proprio il giorno giusto per una cosa del genere_ , pensò Jacopo Pazzi. C’era quasi da ridere, se non fosse stato tanto nervoso…

“No, oggi proprio no” rispose deciso, afferrando Antonio per un braccio e portandolo con sé nel posto che gli spettava. “Ti ho già detto che ci sarà una particolare confusione per via dei tanti soldati mercenari che scortano il Cardinale, preferisco che le cose siano come sempre.”

“Come volete, Messer Pazzi” si arrese Antonio.

Ecco, l’ultima possibilità era svanita, adesso tutto dipendeva da lui.

Si accomodò al fianco di Messer Pazzi e vide Lorenzo e Giuliano prendere posto davanti a lui, nel lato opposto. Stranamente i due fratelli non sedevano vicini, qualche amico li separava. Clarice e Lucrezia, invece, sedevano sulla prima panca di fronte all’altare, con altre nobildonne fiorentine.

La cerimonia ebbe inizio, ma né Jacopo né Antonio furono in grado di seguirla veramente, entrambi, per ragioni opposte, con gli occhi fissi al gruppo di persone di fronte a loro, tra cui spiccavano, appunto, Lorenzo e Giuliano.

Il momento della consacrazione, fissato per l’attacco, si avvicinava. Jacopo non vedeva l’ora che fosse tutto finito; Antonio non perdeva di vista i due amici e controllava con occhio vigile qualsiasi movimento accanto o dietro di loro. Sarebbe stata questione di attimi e lui doveva tenersi pronto…

Il Cardinale Sansoni Riario sollevò l’ostia per la consacrazione, Jacopo si fece il segno della croce e inchinò il capo, ma il suo sguardo saettava verso i fratelli Medici; Antonio si morse il labbro inferiore, pronto a scattare, sapeva che era il momento.

Un’ombra si mosse dietro Giuliano, una lama brillò e ci fu il grido di Lucrezia Tornabuoni, la madre dei due ragazzi, che aveva visto e compreso. E fu quello il momento in cui Antonio intervenne.

Già l’urlo di Lucrezia aveva contribuito a creare una bella situazione di panico e confusione e il giovane Orsini approfittò proprio di quello.

“Giuliano, Lorenzo, dietro di voi, attenti!” gridò a sua volta, prima di slanciarsi contro Vespucci, che stava per colpire il giovane. Giuliano, però, messo in allerta dal grido della madre e poi da quello di Antonio, si scansò quel tanto che bastava per farsi colpire di striscio alla spalla, invece che alla schiena com’era intenzione di Vespucci. La lama tagliò la manica del suo farsetto e gli provocò un lieve graffio, ma nulla di più. Bandini, che si trovava anche lui dietro Giuliano, cominciò a sospettare che anche quel tentativo sarebbe finito nel ridicolo, ma a quel punto cosa poteva fare? Non poteva più tirarsi indietro, no? E anche se avesse voluto farlo la calca glielo avrebbe impedito. Tentò di aggredire nuovamente Giuliano, ma Antonio si era messo in mezzo tra l’amico e i due congiurati e li minacciava con la daga (ora avete capito perché si era fatto prestare un’arma da Jacopo? Furbo, no?). Intanto Maffei aveva anche lui tentato di colpire Lorenzo, ma il giovane si era spostato dopo l’avvertimento di Antonio e anche lui era stato colpito di striscio alla gola, senza conseguenze.

Vespucci, però, si era seriamente incavolato: diciamocelo chiaramente, a lui non fregava un beneamato della congiura, dei Pazzi, di Riario e di tutti quanti, ma ce l’aveva con Giuliano per aver (almeno a quanto sapeva lui) favorito la tresca di sua moglie Simonetta con Botticelli e adesso voleva farlo fuori, congiura o non congiura. Quel ragazzino rompiscatole non lo avrebbe fermato.

E Antonio, pur veloce e abile con la daga, non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di colpire un uomo… e di questo approfittarono Bandini e Vespucci: Bandini colpì il ragazzo in faccia, stordendolo, mentre Vespucci lo trafisse al fianco, proprio come progettava di fare con Giuliano. Un gemito strozzato di Antonio, ma il ragazzo rimase in piedi: Vespucci non era proprio un granché come spadaccino…

A quel punto, però, accadde quello che Antonio aveva auspicato, ciò per cui era stato disposto anche a mettere a rischio la sua stessa vita. Jacopo non era disposto a stare a guardare mentre quei cretini dei congiurati colpivano il bersaglio  _sbagliato_ … e, a dirla tutta, dopo aver visto il gesto generoso di Antonio si era vergognato ancora di più di essersi lasciato coinvolgere in quella schifezza.

“Francesco, aiutami!” gridò rivolto al nipote. Sapeva di poter contare su di lui e che sarebbe stato un valido aiuto per far fuori tutti i congiurati e finirla una volta per tutte con quell’idiozia.

Dopo di che, senza tanti complimenti, si slanciò contro Vespucci e Bandini e li trafisse l’uno dopo l’altro, senza che i due avessero nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa stava succedendo. E, in fondo, non ci avevano mai capito niente in quella congiura…

Francesco, dal canto suo, affidò Novella al fratello Guglielmo.

“Porta fuori Novella e Bianca e mettetevi in salvo!” esclamò, prima di precipitarsi ad afferrare la daga che era caduta di mano ad Antonio e a prepararsi ad affrontare Maffei e Stefano da Bagnone.

Stefano da Bagnone non era di certo un sicario di professione e non fece nemmeno in tempo a vedere Francesco che gli si gettava addosso e lo colpiva senza pietà; Maffei, al contrario, aveva un conto in sospeso con Lorenzo e, pur rimasto da solo e in mezzo alla confusione, urla, pianti, gente che correva da tutte le parti, si era slanciato di nuovo contro il giovane Medici.

“Devi morire, come è morto mio padre per colpa tua!” gridò, alzando di nuovo la lama contro Lorenzo. E questa volta l’avrebbe colpito, ma il fedele contabile e amico di famiglia, Francesco Nori, fece scudo al giovane con il suo corpo, rimanendo trafitto al posto suo.

Lorenzo rimase talmente sconvolto nel vedere l’amico colpito a morte da non trovare nemmeno la forza di ribattere a Maffei che era proprio un imbecille e che non aveva capito un accidenti di ciò che era accaduto a Volterra e a suo padre. Intanto Guglielmo era riuscito a riunire Bianca e Novella a Clarice e Lucrezia: la folla in chiesa era caduta in preda al panico e c’era gente ovunque che urlava e cercava di scappare. Guglielmo pensò che sarebbe stato troppo rischioso cercare di guadagnare l’uscita, che le donne sarebbero potute finire travolte e calpestate, così decise di condurle al sicuro in sagrestia.

La Cattedrale si svuotava tra grida, pianti e voci incontrollate. Quelli che riuscivano a mettersi al sicuro nel sagrato riportavano ciò che  _a loro_ era parso di vedere e, quindi, la confusione aumentava sempre di più.

“I Priori hanno cercato di ammazzare i Medici!”

“No, sono state le guardie del Cardinale!”

“E’ un colpo di Stato, i mercenari del Cardinale Riario hanno sgozzato i Medici e i Pazzi e ora vogliono il controllo di Firenze!” questo doveva essere un amante dei complotti, un paranoico, però non volendo ci era andato vicino…

“Ma no, è stato il Cardinale! E’ impazzito, ha accoltellato i Medici e poi si è tagliato la gola” quello che parlava doveva avere una fantasia molto fervida, visto che il povero Cardinale Sansoni Riario, appena diciassettenne, non appena era iniziato il casino si era nascosto terrorizzato dietro l’altare e sarebbe rimasto lì per ore…

“I Pazzi hanno aggredito i Medici!” vedete come nascono a volte le  _calunnie_?

“Macché, c’erano dei sicari che hanno tentato di colpire i Medici e i Pazzi, al contrario, sono intervenuti per salvarli” e proprio questa era la voce che Antonio aveva sperato che circolasse, quella che la gente avrebbe dovuto fare sua e propagandare per tutta Firenze!

Intanto, nella Cattedrale ormai svuotata, Francesco era riuscito a uccidere anche Maffei. Lorenzo e Giuliano non correvano più alcun pericolo, ma erano comprensibilmente scioccati.

“Francesco…” mormorò Lorenzo, guardando l’amico che si era sacrificato per lui. “Dobbiamo fare qualcosa, portiamolo in sagrestia, chiamate un dottore!”

“Ci penso io” si offrì Francesco Pazzi, che prese Nori, ormai in fin di vita, tra le braccia, e lo trasportò in sagrestia dove già si trovavano suo fratello con la moglie, Novella, Clarice e Lucrezia.

Giuliano, tenendosi la spalla ferita, si avvicinò al fratello.

“Tu stai bene, Lorenzo?” gli chiese.

“Sì, è solo un graffio” rispose il giovane, toccandosi la gola ferita e ritirando le dita sporche di sangue. Ci sarebbe voluta una medicazione, ma non era niente di grave. “E tu come stai?”

“Anch’io sto bene, è stato… è stato Antonio a mettermi in guardia e poi…” rispose.

I due fratelli, sorreggendosi l’un l’altro, si avviarono verso il centro della navata, dove si trovavano ancora Jacopo e Antonio. Il ragazzo aveva un livido sulla guancia, dove Bandini lo aveva colpito, e si premeva il fianco con la mano. Era molto pallido, ma non voleva cedere: quello era il momento della verità.

Non era finito tutto con la morte dei congiurati e la salvezza di Lorenzo e Giuliano.

Anzi, adesso, forse, veniva la parte più difficile e lui avrebbe dovuto rimanere lucido, freddo e non mollare.

Adesso c’era da salvare Messer Pazzi…

**Fine capitolo undicesimo**


	12. Capitolo dodicesimo

**Capitolo dodicesimo**

_On se croise sans se lancer un regard (un regard)_  
Je n’sais quoi dire quand on m’fait la remarque (la remarque)  
Notre entourage tente de nous raisonner (raisonner)  
Je pense qu’il est temps de se retrouver (retrouver)  
Et j’ai tenté d’te haïr mais la colère est partie  
Les bons souvenirs l’emportent sur la haine et la rancœur  
I forgive you, you know not what you have done  
Ohh I, I forgive you, now it’s time for me to move on  
Ohh I, I forgive you, you did not see right from wrong  
Ohh I, and I love you, always in my heart you’ll live on  
You’ll live on  
You’ll live on…

_(“Je te pardonne/ I forgive you” Maitre Gims ft. Sia)_

Mentre tutti scappavano il più lontano possibile dalla Cattedrale, tre persone vi erano invece entrate: si trattava di Sandro Botticelli, Angelo Poliziano e un medico. Poliziano era presente alla cerimonia, aveva visto tutto e, invece di scappare, aveva deciso di andare a cercare un dottore per medicare Lorenzo e Giuliano, nel caso fossero stati feriti. Sul sagrato aveva incontrato Sandro, gli aveva spiegato la situazione e insieme erano andati in cerca di un dottore.

Adesso erano di ritorno ed entrambi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che sia Lorenzo sia Giuliano stavano in piedi, sulle loro gambe; questo significava che non avevano subito ferite gravi. Tuttavia, per sicurezza, Angelo e Sandro condussero il dottore dagli amici, che si trovavano ancora davanti all’altare, fronteggiando Antonio e Jacopo.

“Lorenzo, Giuliano, state bene? Siamo andati a chiamare un medico, lasciate che vi esamini” disse Sandro, notando il graffio sulla gola di Lorenzo e la manica tagliata del farsetto di Giuliano.

Lorenzo, però, si voltò verso di loro fissandoli con uno sguardo strano.

“Non adesso, vi prego. Io e mio fratello stiamo bene e le nostre piccole ferite possono aspettare” disse, in un tono di voce che gli amici non gli avevano mai sentito. “Portate piuttosto il dottore in sagrestia, là ci sono Francesco e Guglielmo con le loro mogli e anche mia madre, Clarice e Francesco Nori, che si è fatto colpire al mio posto. Forse il medico potrà fare qualcosa.”

Sandro e Angelo si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, poi decisero di obbedire.

Quando i tre si furono allontanati verso la sagrestia, Lorenzo si rivolse nuovamente verso Antonio e Jacopo.

Il suo sguardo non prometteva nulla di buono.

Si era sentito tradito.

Sarebbe potuto morire, peggio ancora, sarebbero potuti morire entrambi, lui e Giuliano.

Nori era ferito gravemente, forse era già morto.

Antonio pensava ancora che fosse possibile la pace tra le loro due stramaledette famiglie?

Dove viveva, sulla Luna?

Antonio lesse tutto questo negli occhi di Lorenzo e capì che non sarebbe stato facile convincerlo, non sarebbe stato facile per niente.

Quello era il momento della verità.

Antonio provava un dolore acuto al fianco e sentiva il sangue impregnare la parte del mantello che vi teneva premuta contro, ma sapeva di non poter cedere. Doveva parlare a Lorenzo e scagionare Messer Pazzi, fosse anche l’ultima cosa che faceva nella sua vita.

Doveva proteggere l’uomo che amava.

Jacopo stava un passo indietro e non aveva aperto bocca, forse ricordandosi finalmente di avere una coscienza pure lui: era insolitamente dimesso, teneva lo sguardo a terra e aveva una chiara espressione di vergogna dipinta sul volto. Insomma, si sentiva una merda e in tutta onestà non gli si poteva dar torto…

“Cos’è questa storia, dunque, Jacopo? Chi erano quei sicari e quanto ne sapete voi?” domandò brusco Lorenzo all’uomo. Sì, certo, aveva visto che lui e Francesco erano intervenuti e li avevano uccisi e poteva anche credere che il giovane Pazzi non ne sapesse niente, ma per quanto riguardava Jacopo… beh, la sua espressione raccontava  _tutta un’altra storia_.

“Lorenzo, adesso ascoltami bene” intervenne Antonio, ponendosi ancora meglio davanti a Jacopo. “Ti avevo già parlato di quello che avevano in mente il Papa e suo nipote Riario, ricordi? Il loro complotto per assassinarvi e prendere il potere a Firenze è andato avanti e si è ingigantito, coinvolgendo sempre più persone… non soltanto Salviati, ma anche, come avete visto, Maffei di Volterra e addirittura i Priori Vespucci e Bandini!”

Le parole di Antonio colpirono più Jacopo che Lorenzo: possibile che quel ragazzino avesse saputo  _tutto_  fin dal principio e lui non se ne fosse accorto? Quanto era stato bravo a dissimulare, a fingere?

E, soprattutto, se sapeva ogni cosa, perché non aveva cercato di fermarlo?

Quella era la domanda da un milione di fiorini d’oro…

“Sì, me ne avevi parlato, ma avevi anche giurato che Jacopo Pazzi non era coinvolto, eppure adesso siamo qui e non mi sembra proprio il ritratto dell’innocenza. Vuoi cambiare versione, Antonio?” ribatté Lorenzo, in un tono duro che l’amico non gli aveva mai sentito… ma è anche vero che non capita tutti i giorni di rischiare di essere sgozzato alla Messa di Pasqua, per cui si può capire che fosse  _un tantino alterato_.

“Io non ho niente da cambiare. Messer Pazzi non è mai stato coinvolto in questa congiura” affermò il ragazzo con veemenza. Magari, se lo diceva abbastanza spesso, potevano anche crederci tutti, perfino lui. “Non hai visto? E’ stato proprio Messer Pazzi a salvare Giuliano e te, aiutato da Francesco.”

“Era fin troppo pronto a intervenire, come se sapesse molto più di quanto tu voglia far credere, Antonio. E poi lui e Francesco hanno ucciso tutti i sicari, molto comodo, no? Visto che avrebbero potuto parlare…”

“Io non ti riconosco più, Lorenzo!” esclamò Antonio. “Mi hai sempre appoggiato quando parlavo di pace tra la tua famiglia e quella dei Pazzi e adesso…”

“Pace? Pace? La chiami pace, questa? E’ solo per un caso se io e Giuliano siamo vivi!”

“Siete vivi perché Messer Pazzi e Francesco sono accorsi per salvarvi” insisté Antonio, testardo. “Invece di perdere tempo ad accusare un  _innocente_ , dovresti preoccuparti di ben altro. I soldati del Papa sono in città, Salviati e Montesecco tenteranno di occupare il Palazzo dei Priori e l’esercito di Riario potrebbe arrivare a Firenze da un momento all’altro!”

“Ma senti questa… sempre meglio” mormorò Giuliano, indignato.

“Molto bene, Antonio, ci occuperemo di tutto, ma continuo a chiedermi come facevi tu a sapere tutte queste cose, se, come affermi, Pazzi non ne sapeva niente” replicò Lorenzo. Tutti continuavano a parlare di Jacopo come se non fosse lì presente, ma andava bene così, perché non avrebbe saputo davvero cosa rispondere. Veniva a sapere adesso che Antonio era al corrente di tutto, non solo della congiura ma anche del tentativo di prendere la città… e lo vedeva difendere disperatamente una posizione indifendibile come la sua.

Sinceramente, si sentiva sempre di più una merda.

Antonio si sentì afferrare dall’angoscia, mentre il dolore al fianco si faceva più forte e la vista iniziava ad annebbiarglisi. Le cose non stavano andando come aveva sperato e lui doveva sbrigarsi, non poteva permettersi di perdere i sensi prima di aver convinto Lorenzo.

“Va bene, cosa vuoi sentirmi dire? Che Messer Pazzi era coinvolto? Che, magari, è stato lui a organizzare tutto il complotto? E’ questo che vuoi, Lorenzo? Vuoi trovare qualcuno da punire? Se è questo che vuoi, posso accontentarti” adesso il ragazzo era veramente allo stremo delle forze e la situazione disperata non lo aiutava. Eppure non avrebbe permesso che Messer Pazzi fosse arrestato, magari malmenato dalle guardie e infine… no, non lo voleva nemmeno pensare!

“Se vuoi dei colpevoli da punire, allora facci arrestare, Lorenzo, ma facci arrestare  _entrambi_. Perché tutto quello che Messer Pazzi sapeva, lo sapevo anch’io e, se lui deve essere punito per aver avallato questo complotto, io sono colpevole quanto lui e devo essere punito come lui, perché anch’io sapevo tutto e non ho detto niente, non ho fatto niente per fermare i congiurati” riprese Antonio, e adesso il suo sguardo bruciava Lorenzo. “Se Messer Pazzi deve essere giudicato per alto tradimento, lo stesso vale per me. Tutto quello che vorrai fare a lui, dovrai farlo prima a me.”

Le parole disperate di Antonio toccarono il cuore di Lorenzo.

Il suo giovane amico era disposto a tutto pur di proteggere Jacopo Pazzi, perfino a farsi processare e giustiziare per alto tradimento.

Questo andava ben oltre i suoi ingenui tentativi di cercare la pace e l’armonia tra Medici e Pazzi. Antonio era cresciuto, maturato e adesso era pronto a morire pur di salvare quell’uomo.

E, in fondo, Jacopo e Francesco avevano veramente aggredito e ucciso i sicari che attentavano alla loro vita… Jacopo avrebbe anche potuto far finta di niente, intervenire solo per difendere Antonio e lasciare che Bandini e Vespucci colpissero Giuliano. Sarebbe stato proprio nel suo stile…

Invece non era andata così.

E adesso? Cosa avrebbe fatto Jacopo Pazzi? Se lo avesse risparmiato per affetto verso Antonio, avrebbe potuto fidarsi di lui o avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un altro complotto?

Perché Antonio aveva ragione: non avrebbe potuto usare due pesi e due misure, se avesse fatto arrestare Pazzi per tradimento, avrebbe dovuto fare lo stesso con il giovane. E, a quel punto, cosa sarebbe accaduto? Come avrebbe reagito Clarice? E Francesco e Guglielmo?

Poteva essere lui, Lorenzo, a mettere la parola  _fine_ a una faida che durava da fin troppi anni. Lì e in quel momento. Poteva fare il passo decisivo verso la pace.

Gli parve di sentire la voce della nonna, Contessina, che sul letto di morte gli sussurrava di ricercare sempre la pace, di non cedere alle vendette, di pensare al bene di Firenze… (no, non sentiva  _le voci_ , nonostante fosse ancora piuttosto traumatizzato dall’accaduto). Lei aveva creduto in lui, aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato lui l’uomo che avrebbe portato finalmente la pace e la prosperità a Firenze. E le parole di Antonio erano così simili a quelle di sua nonna: gli insegnamenti e i saggi consigli di Contessina sembravano riecheggiare nella voce del suo giovane amico.

“Messer Jacopo, potrei anche pensare che non era vostra intenzione arrivare a questo, che non eravate d’accordo con i piani di Papa Sisto e di Riario, che non avreste mai voluto vedere una guerra civile a Firenze” iniziò Lorenzo, rivolgendosi all’uomo.

“Ed è così. Tutto quello che ho fatto, l’ho sempre fatto per il bene di Firenze: non tollererei mai che venisse sfregiata dalle violenze o occupata da eserciti stranieri” disse Jacopo, parlando per la prima volta… e riconosciamogli che, in quello che aveva detto, era stato sincero.

“Poiché siamo d’accordo almeno su questo punto, io potrei essere disposto a dimenticare gli odi e i rancori che ci hanno diviso per tanto tempo, se voi faceste lo stesso” riprese il giovane Medici. “La mia famiglia non ha mai odiato la vostra, abbiamo accolto con gioia Francesco e Guglielmo nella nostra casa. Voi continuerete a odiarci e a tramare contro di noi, Messer Jacopo?”

L’uomo scosse il capo. E non era solo una risposta di convenienza, la sua. Quando aveva visto Vespucci e Bandini colpire Antonio, aveva compreso qualcosa che non era ancora riuscito a capire fino a quel momento.

Il potere, l’eliminazione dei Medici, il prestigio, non avrebbero più avuto alcun significato per lui se avesse perduto quel ragazzino che gli aveva illuminato la vita con la sua allegria e il suo affetto.

Niente valeva la perdita di Antonio.

E niente valeva la distruzione di Firenze.

“No” rispose semplicemente. “Oggi ho compreso il mio errore, ho compreso tante cose. Firenze deve essere unita, i miei nemici non sono i Medici… sono quelli là fuori, che vogliono strapparci la  _nostra_ città.”

“Ah, ora è diventata la  _nostra città_?” fece Giuliano, che pareva aver ritrovato il suo spirito caustico. “E noi dovremmo fidarci delle parole di uno che…”

“Basta così” lo fermò Lorenzo. Poi fece un passo verso Jacopo e gli tese la mano. “Non voglio sapere se e quanto eravate coinvolto nella congiura. Siete disposto ad agire  _insieme_  a me per difendere Firenze?”

“Lo giuro, davanti a questo altare, davanti alla Croce di Cristo, non agirò mai più contro i Medici e…”

“Allora la cosa finisce qui e ora. Non ne parleremo mai più” tagliò corto Lorenzo, tendendo ancora la mano a Jacopo, nonostante una certa espressione nauseata da parte di Giuliano… Jacopo prese e strinse la mano che Lorenzo gli tendeva (roba da brividi, ragazzi!).

“L’inimicizia tra le nostre famiglie e tutto quello che c’è stato finisce qui e ora” ribadì Lorenzo.

“Finisce qui e ora” ripeté Jacopo.

L’emozione, il dolore e il sangue perduto sopraffecero Antonio che, con un lamento, cadde a terra.

Lorenzo, Giuliano, ma soprattutto Jacopo, furono subito accanto a lui. L’uomo lo prese tra le braccia e si accorse della ferita al fianco, del mantello intriso di sangue… Antonio era stato ferito da Vespucci, ma non aveva detto niente perché era troppo impegnato a difendere  _lui_  da qualunque accusa.

Cosa aveva mai fatto per meritarsi quel ragazzo? Per meritare il suo amore e la sua devozione?

Niente, Jacopo lo sapeva bene. Anzi, tutto ciò che era accaduto era colpa sua, anche se Lorenzo aveva fatto finta di credere che non fosse così.

 _Dio, prenditi la mia Banca, il potere, il prestigio, il buon nome della mia famiglia… non voglio più niente, ma non portarti via Antonio_ , fu l’unico pensiero che attraversò la mente di Pazzi.

Strinse il ragazzo tra le braccia, cercò di tamponare la ferita anche con il suo mantello, mentre Lorenzo e Giuliano si affrettavano verso la sagrestia a chiamare quel dottore che adesso sembrava così provvidenziale.

“Antonio, resta con me, resta con me” gli disse, a bassa voce, tenendolo stretto, avvolgendolo nel suo abbraccio come per proteggerlo. “Resta con me, lo hai promesso, hai promesso che non mi avresti mai lasciato, mai.”

Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi e si sforzò di sorridere debolmente.

“Io non vi lascerò mai, Messer Pazzi… non ora, non così… non ora che ho visto finalmente… la pace…” mormorò.

Mentre il dottore accorreva presso Antonio, seguito da Lorenzo e Giuliano, il cuore di Jacopo Pazzi sperimentava il più grande terrore, vuoto e dolore di tutta la sua vita.

Non poteva perdere Antonio.

Tutto, ma non quello.

**Fine capitolo dodicesimo**


	13. Capitolo tredicesimo

**Capitolo tredicesimo**

_You've let them make you feel bad about_  
Every little thing you've done  
Judge of all things maker of none

_Just kill them with kindness_

_'Cause you will always be_  
Much too strong for someone else  
You will always be  
Much too tall for someone else  
Don't try you to apologise  
Black star that's what you are  
No one stills the fire in your heart  
Fire with fire now!

_(“Fire with fire” – Delain)_

Nella Cattedrale non c’era più pericolo e, piano piano, anche Lucrezia, Clarice e gli altri che si erano nascosti nella sagrestia cominciarono ad uscire, guardandosi attorno circospetti. Il dottore, accompagnato da Botticelli e Poliziano, era accorso per prendersi cura della ferita di Antonio.

Lucrezia Tornabuoni si avvicinò ai figli per assicurarsi che stessero bene.

“E Nori, madre?” domandò Lorenzo, con un tono in cui si sentiva che non c’erano più speranze.

La madre, infatti, scosse il capo tristemente.

“E’ morto per me, mi ha salvato la vita” mormorò Lorenzo.

“Lo stesso ha fatto Antonio per me, mi ha protetto dalle lame dei Priori, ma io non mi ero accorto che fosse stato colpito” disse Giuliano.

Clarice, a quelle parole, impallidì.

“Cosa? Antonio è ferito?” e, con un gemito sommesso, si slanciò verso il fratello, ancora stretto tra le braccia di Jacopo.

Intanto anche Novella e Bianca si erano avvicinate, stringendosi forte ai loro mariti. In tanta confusione e paura avevano bisogno di un solido conforto… e non era ancora finita! Salviati, proprio in quei momenti, stava dando una ben meschina prova di sé al Palazzo dei Priori… ma di questo parleremo poi.

Il dottore aprì il farsetto di Antonio, rivelando lo squarcio al fianco che continuava a versare sangue, ed esaminò la ferita.

“La lama non ha colpito organi vitali” spiegò poi, “tuttavia la ferita è profonda ed è necessario fermare l’emorragia.”

Con dei panni di lino e dell’acqua presi dalla sagrestia, il dottore ripulì e fasciò strettamente la ferita di Antonio. Intanto, Clarice e Lucrezia facevano lo stesso con le ferite di Lorenzo e Giuliano che, per fortuna, erano superficiali.

“Il ragazzo deve riposare e mangiare cibi nutrienti per recuperare le forze e il sangue perduto. Inoltre la ferita dovrà essere pulita e medicata ogni giorno per evitare le infezioni” disse il dottore, prima di andarsene.

Jacopo prese il ragazzo tra le braccia, sollevandolo dal pavimento della Cattedrale. Antonio, che si era ripreso, gli si aggrappò convulsamente, aveva ancora qualcosa da dire.

“Il Palazzo dei Priori… il Gonfaloniere… Salviati e gli uomini di Montesecco cercheranno di occuparlo…” mormorò.

Lorenzo fissò Jacopo: ogni tanto veniva fuori qualcosa di nuovo e lui non sapeva se dovesse davvero fidarsi di quell’uomo. A dirla tutta, c’era anche da capirlo!

Ma Jacopo aveva del tutto cambiato le sue priorità e adesso pensava solo al bene di Firenze… e di Antonio, e non necessariamente in quest’ordine.

“Devi fermarli, Lorenzo” disse, con decisione. “Parla alla gente di Firenze, spiega che l’esercito del Papa e del Conte Riario vuole occupare la città, che tutti devono armarsi e opporsi ai soldati stranieri!”

Poi lo sguardo di Jacopo ritornò su Antonio, che si stringeva a lui con la sicurezza che, tra le sue braccia forti, non gli sarebbe potuto accadere nulla di male. Si sentiva affranto, Jacopo, perché sapeva bene che, se Antonio era in quelle condizioni, la colpa era soltanto sua che non aveva avuto la forza e la decisione per opporsi a quella disgraziata congiura.

Lorenzo, allora, mise una mano sul braccio dell’uomo.

“Voi verrete con me e con Giuliano, Jacopo” dichiarò. “Parleremo insieme alla gente di Firenze, spiegheremo loro che il colpo di Stato tentato dal Papa mirava ad ucciderci e che voi e Francesco ci avete salvati. Annunceremo che noi ci siamo uniti per proteggere Firenze dall’invasione straniera e che quindi anche loro devono essere uniti e coraggiosi e affrontare questa minaccia.”

Jacopo era allibito: veramente Lorenzo chiedeva il suo aiuto e lo voleva al suo fianco pur sapendo benissimo che cosa aveva fatto (sì, perché Jacopo non era mica scemo e lo sapeva che Lorenzo non aveva creduto nemmeno ad una delle parole disperate di Antonio, aveva finto di crederci per il quieto vivere, tutto lì)?

Antonio si affidò ancora di più all’abbraccio dell’uomo e si sforzò di sorridere.

“Oh, sì, Messer Pazzi, quanto ho desiderato vedervi lottare al fianco di Lorenzo… per Firenze…” sospirò, felice.

Sul sagrato della Cattedrale, il gruppo si separò. Botticelli e Poliziano avrebbero accompagnato Lucrezia e Clarice a Palazzo Medici, invece Jacopo affidò Antonio alle cure dei suoi nipoti.

“Zio, siete sicuro di non avere bisogno di me?” gli domandò Francesco.

“Ho bisogno di te, ma non per parlare alla gente di Firenze” rispose l’uomo. “Tu e Guglielmo, con le vostre mogli, porterete Antonio a Palazzo Pazzi e vi occuperete di lui. Mi fido di voi, so che farete il possibile per farlo stare meglio al più presto.”

“Faremo venire i migliori dottori per curarlo” promise Francesco.

“Messer Pazzi…” lo chiamò Antonio. Sì, sapeva che Jacopo aveva un compito importante da svolgere con i Medici e ne era felice, ma allo stesso tempo continuava ad avere degli oscuri presentimenti, temeva che qualcosa potesse andare storto, che Lorenzo non si fidasse del tutto di lui… che magari, alla fine, avrebbe potuto volerlo arrestare per ciò che aveva contribuito a fare!

Jacopo si chinò a baciarlo leggermente, avvolgendolo nel mantello perché nessuno potesse vedere quel bacio.

“Tornerò presto da te e, nel frattempo, i miei nipoti ti aiuteranno a guarire” gli promise. “Io e Lorenzo andiamo a salvare Firenze!”

Le parole fiere e orgogliose di Jacopo fecero circolare un benefico calore in tutto il corpo di Antonio, che si convinse che sarebbe andato tutto bene e si lasciò affidare alle cure di Francesco e Guglielmo.

Jacopo si allontanò con Lorenzo e Giuliano. L’idea era quella di andare al Palazzo dei Priori, sperando che Salviati e Montesecco non l’avessero già occupato, perché in quel caso avrebbero lanciato un segnale all’esercito di Riario che sarebbe entrato in città e sarebbero stati cavoli amari; sarebbero saliti al piano superiore e, dall’ufficio del Gonfaloniere, avrebbero parlato alla gente di Firenze.

Jacopo, tuttavia, continuava ad essere poco convinto. Aveva percepito la paura e la preoccupazione di Antonio che non voleva lasciarlo andare e si era reso conto che Lorenzo avrebbe potuto benissimo ingannarlo, fingere di volerlo condurre con sé per poi imprigionarlo nel Palazzo dei Priori e da lì… beh, lo potete immaginare, no? In un altro momento avrebbe pensato che se ne fregava, che tanto la congiura era andata in cavalleria e lui non aveva più niente da perdere… ma in realtà aveva tutto da perdere e lo sapeva bene, aveva Antonio, Antonio che era ferito e aspettava in ansia il suo ritorno.

Non voleva perdere la prospettiva di vita che lo attendeva.

“Lorenzo, comprendo che non puoi veramente fidarti di me dopo quanto è successo” gli disse mentre camminavano verso il Palazzo dei Priori. “Ti posso assicurare che desidero davvero che tutto questo finisca, che la gente di Firenze si armi contro gli invasori e che torni la pace in città, non c’è altro che voglia di più e…”

“Jacopo, non dovete dirmi niente” lo interruppe Lorenzo e questa volta pareva più sincero. Se nella Cattedrale era ancora scosso dal pericolo corso e dalla morte dell’amico Nori, adesso aveva visto la preoccupazione e l’affetto negli occhi dell’uomo mentre si occupava di Antonio ferito e aveva capito che quello davanti a lui era un altro Jacopo. “Io so solo quello che ho visto: degli uomini comprati dal Papa e dal Conte Riario hanno cercato di assassinare a tradimento me e mio fratello e  _voi e Francesco_  siete intervenuti e ci avete salvato la vita. Questo è quello che so e che voglio sapere ed è quello che diremo alla gente di Firenze. Non c’è altro.”

Un lieve sorriso increspò le labbra di Lorenzo e Jacopo sembrò addirittura quasi commosso: abbozzò una strana smorfia e borbottò qualcosa che sarebbe anche potuto essere un  _grazie_.

Antonio sarebbe andato in estasi se avesse potuto vedere quella scena ed è un peccato che non potesse essere presente a ciò che seguì… ma, in fondo, era tutto merito suo e poteva esserne fiero.

Nel frattempo, come avevo poc’anzi accennato, Salviati aveva tentato di entrare nel Palazzo dei Priori: il suo piano era quello di chiedere udienza al Gonfaloniere con una scusa e poi di far entrare nell’edificio gli uomini di Montesecco, che avrebbero imprigionato Petrucci e occupato il palazzo.

Il Gonfaloniere Petrucci, però, non era un fesso come quelle  _aquile_  dei congiurati. Aveva sentito che c’erano stati tumulti in città e nelle piazze, si era informato ed era venuto a sapere del tentativo di assassinare i fratelli Medici. Non era riuscito a scoprire se la congiura fosse riuscita o meno ma, nel dubbio, stava sul chi vive e diffidava di tutti. Quando Salviati si fece annunciare, capì subito che veniva con intenti per niente buoni. Lo fece entrare, lo fece accomodare nel suo ufficio e ce lo rinchiuse, dopo di che ordinò alle guardie che presidiavano il Palazzo dei Priori di fare in modo che gli uomini di Montesecco non potessero entrare più di due o tre alla volta, di modo che fosse facile per loro ridurli all’impotenza.

Insomma, anche in quel caso Salviati e Montesecco avevano fatto la figura dei cretini integrali!

Salviati si accorse che le cose si mettevano di male in peggio, dalla finestra aveva visto i soldati di Montesecco che venivano uccisi o catturati e, da vigliacco patentato qual era, tentò di salvarsi la pelle.

“Signor Gonfaloniere” piagnucolò, “vi prego, vi prego, non fatemi del male!”

“Perché dovrei avere pietà di voi? Un porporato che si presta a un’azione così orribile, tentare di uccidere i Medici, prendere il Palazzo dei Priori e rovesciare la Repubblica?” lo accusò Petrucci.

“Io… vi chiedo perdono, non è stata una mia idea, sono solo una pedina, vi prego, non fatemi del male” implorò ancora l’arcivescovo.

“Dovevate pensarci prima!” esclamò il Gonfaloniere, irritato.

In quel momento il capitano delle guardie di palazzo si fece avanti nell’ufficio per annunciare al Gonfaloniere che tutti i mercenari erano stati uccisi o catturati e che anche il loro comandante, il Conte di Montesecco, era prigioniero nella Cancelleria.

Petrucci sorrise. Per fortuna sua e di tutta Firenze quella gente non era altro che una manica di imbecilli!

“Complimenti, eminenza, non c’è che dire, avete proprio concepito un grande piano. Capitano, prendete in consegna l’arcivescovo Salviati e imprigionatelo nella Cancelleria, dove si trova il suo degno compare Montesecco. Verranno processati al più presto e puniti come meritano” ordinò Petrucci.

Il capitano delle guardie obbedì, ma poco dopo tornò di corsa, tutto agitato, per dare un altro annuncio importante al Gonfaloniere.

“Signor Gonfaloniere, signor Gonfaloniere, ci sono i Messeri Lorenzo e Giuliano Medici in compagnia di Messer Jacopo Pazzi!” disse tutto d’un fiato. “Chiedono di poter entrare nel vostro ufficio per parlare ai fiorentini dalle finestre e rassicurarli.”

Se Petrucci era rimasto sorpreso nell’udire di quella strana e improbabile combriccola, non lo diede a vedere: per quel giorno aveva vissuto già abbastanza stranezze e nulla poteva più sconvolgerlo.

“Fateli entrare” ordinò.

Pochi minuti dopo, Lorenzo, affiancato da Giuliano e Jacopo, apparve alla finestra dell’ufficio del Gonfaloniere. Una gran folla si era riunita da ogni parte della città e adesso riempiva la piazza. Alcuni avevano partecipato alla Messa nella Cattedrale e poi erano fuggiti quando si era scatenato l’inferno, portando le notizie più disparate in giro per Firenze; altri erano accorsi sentendo gli annunci dei cittadini spaventati (morte dei Medici, invasione della città, crollo della cupola e altre amenità del genere… nessuno aveva detto che erano sbarcati gli alieni solo perché al tempo ancora non andavano di moda!). I fiorentini si erano riversati nelle strade e ora erano tutti lì, con lo sguardo verso l’alto.

“Cittadini di Firenze” esordì Lorenzo con voce pacata e tranquillizzante, “non abbiate timore. So che vi sono giunte voci che annunciavano la rovina per la nostra città e l’invasione di truppe straniere. Sappiate dunque che parte di quelle voci era vera: soldati mercenari inviati da Papa Sisto e dal suo nipote, il Conte Riario, si sono infiltrati in città per tentare di rovesciare la nostra Repubblica. Alcuni uomini, pagati dagli stessi mandanti, hanno tentato di assassinare me e mio fratello Giuliano alla Messa solenne di Pasqua, nella Cattedrale, per creare un vuoto di potere e mettere Riario a capo della città. Il loro piano criminale, però, è fallito e, come potete vedere con i vostri occhi, io e mio fratello stiamo bene. Messer Jacopo Pazzi qui presente e suo nipote Francesco sono intervenuti, uccidendo i sicari e salvandoci la vita.”

Tanto Petrucci quanto i cittadini di Firenze rimasero basiti a quelle parole: forse avrebbero creduto più facilmente alla storia dello sbarco alieno…

“Altri mercenari, guidati dal Conte di Montesecco e dall’arcivescovo Salviati, hanno tentato di penetrare in questo palazzo e di occuparlo in attesa dell’esercito di Riario, ma la prontezza di spirito del Gonfaloniere Petrucci e delle guardie di palazzo ha permesso di fermarli in tempo. Adesso Montesecco e Salviati sono prigionieri in attesa di essere processati” riprese Lorenzo. La folla, dapprima ancora incredula e disorientata, cominciava a capire che c’era stata una grave minaccia ma che, adesso, sembrava in parte sventata. Qualcuno cominciò ad applaudire timidamente, qualcun altro a scandire il nome di Lorenzo e dei Medici, tipo  _coro da stadio_ …

“Tuttavia il pericolo non è scongiurato del tutto” disse il giovane Medici. Era il momento di chiamare i cittadini alle armi, per difendere Firenze nel caso in cui l’esercito di Riario fosse riuscito a entrare in città. Questa era la parte che Lorenzo aveva pensato di affidare a Jacopo dopo un discorso introduttivo. “Un esercito di invasori preme alle porte della nostra amata patria e io, noi tutti, adesso siamo qui per chiedere il vostro aiuto contro questi mercenari. Voi potete farcela e ce la farete perché siete uniti, così come io e Giuliano siamo salvi perché Messer Jacopo Pazzi e suo nipote si sono fatti avanti per difenderci, dimenticando i loro interessi personali e la diversità di vedute. Hanno pensato al bene di Firenze invece che al loro e per questo adesso siamo qui. Ma credo che Messer Pazzi potrà dirvelo ancora meglio di quanto non stia facendo io.”

Il fatto che Lorenzo passasse spontaneamente la parola a Jacopo fu la cosa più sconvolgente della giornata… e Giuliano non poté trattenere una specie di gemito sommesso.

 _Oddio, ora fa parlare anche lui… ma perché? Perché? Ci starà come minimo tre ore e tirerà in ballo pure Pazzino de’ Pazzi,_ pensò angosciato il giovane.

**Fine capitolo tredicesimo**

 

 

****


	14. Capitolo quattordicesimo

**Capitolo quattordicesimo**

_Vivo per lei al limite_  
Anche in un domani duro  
Vivo per lei al margine  
Ogni giorno una conquista  
La protagonista  
Sarà sempre lei

 _Vivo per lei perché oramai_  
Io non ho altra via d'uscita  
Perché la musica, lo sai  
Davvero non l'ho mai tradita

 _Vivo per lei perché mi dà_  
Pause e note in libertà  
Ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo  
La vivo per lei…

_(“Vivo per lei” – Andrea Bocelli e Giorgia)_

Jacopo guardò la folla riunita sotto il Palazzo dei Priori e, per un attimo, credette di sognare. Quello era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, che Lorenzo gli lasciasse la parola e che la gente di Firenze fosse lì per lui, per ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire. Quello era stato per tanti anni il suo sogno ma, stranamente, adesso che lo stava vivendo non riusciva a sentirsi pienamente appagato.

Non poteva esserlo perché non c’era Antonio al suo fianco, Antonio non era lì a condividere il suo trionfo, a guardarlo e a sorridergli ammirato…

“Messer Jacopo, avanti, tocca a voi adesso” lo incoraggiò Lorenzo con un sorriso sincero. “Firenze ha bisogno anche della vostra guida.”

Era ciò che Jacopo avrebbe sempre voluto sentirsi dire da Lorenzo (e vi pareva che io me lo lasciavo sfuggire?) e questo lo motivò. Antonio sarebbe stato bene, si sarebbe occupato di lui ogni giorno della sua vita, ma prima doveva salvare la sua città.

“Cittadini di Firenze, questo è un momento di grave pericolo ma, al contempo, è una grande opportunità per tutti noi” esordì, con voce potente. “Tutti noi abbiamo il dovere di difendere la nostra città dagli invasori stranieri che vogliono strapparcela!”

La folla si lasciò subito conquistare dalle parole infiammate di Jacopo e mostrò una certa emozione: ora non aveva più paura, ma piuttosto voglia di lottare contro quegli invasori che si permettevano di oltraggiare la loro Firenze.

“Messer Lorenzo ha inviato le sue guardie a chiudere le porte della città, in modo da impedire che altri eserciti nemici possano entrare a Firenze” spiegò Pazzi. “Purtroppo, però, un piccolo drappello di uomini era già riuscito a penetrarvi con l’inganno (beh, ovviamente Jacopo non poteva certo rivelare che parte avesse avuto lui nella faccenda, no?) ed è per questo che adesso dobbiamo lottare insieme: voi, noi, tutti quelli che amano Firenze e la vogliono libera!”

La folla esultò e anche Giuliano, suo malgrado, dovette dirsi affascinato dal discorso di Jacopo.

“Odio doverlo ammettere, ma è veramente un piacere ascoltare Jacopo… quando, per una volta, parla a nostro favore e non  _contro_  di noi” rivelò sottovoce al fratello.

 _E poi, se veramente abbiamo fortuna, non metterà di mezzo il solito Pazzino de’ Pazzi_ , pensò.

“In questo momento la salvezza di Firenze, la difesa della sua libertà, deve essere messa al di sopra di ogni cosa e tutti dobbiamo unirci per respingere l’invasore!” esclamò Jacopo con veemenza. “Firenze unita sarà sempre più forte, Firenze unita è invincibile! Anche la mia famiglia e quella dei Medici, da sempre rivali, oggi sono pronte a unirsi e a lottare fianco a fianco, perché quello che davvero conta è Firenze e non i nostri interessi personali. E così Firenze trionferà su tutti i suoi nemici!”

Sì, ovviamente Pazzi aveva usato un  _leggero eufemismo_ nel parlare della rivalità tra la sua famiglia e i Medici… ma quello che era veramente importante era l’effetto sulla folla che lo stava ascoltando. Fu il delirio. Popolani, mercanti, artigiani, donne, uomini, giovani e vecchi, tutti erano ormai rassicurati dal discorso di Lorenzo e infiammati dalle parole di Jacopo, tutti erano pronti a difendersi e a combattere con armi di fortuna… e peggio per i soldati di Montesecco che fossero finiti nelle loro grinfie!

“Medici! Medici! Pazzi! Pazzi!”

“Firenze! Firenze!”

Le grida esultanti dei cittadini provocarono un’emozione violentissima ai tre uomini che si trovavano alla finestra dell’ufficio del Gonfaloniere. Lorenzo e Giuliano si abbracciarono, mentre Jacopo ostentava la solita aria altezzosa… ma aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Il suo nome scandito dalla gente di Firenze: il suo desiderio che si avverava.

Era commosso e turbato, il suo cuore una tempesta di sentimenti, ma la sua soddisfazione non poteva essere completa.

Avrebbe tanto voluto che Antonio fosse lì con lui, che potesse vederlo in quel momento.

Antonio aveva sempre creduto in lui, lo aveva accolto e ascoltato, lo aveva fatto sentire importante: adesso che anche Firenze  _riconosceva la sua grandezza_ (così pensava lui…) non era lì a godere del suo trionfo ed era tutta colpa sua, perché si era intestardito in quella congiura idiota con quel gruppo di deficienti invece di ascoltare il ragazzo che gli voleva veramente bene.

Se fosse accaduto qualcosa ad Antonio non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato e nemmeno tutti gli onori e i poteri del mondo avrebbero potuto sostituire il suo dolcissimo ragazzino…

Ma torniamo alle notizie da Firenze: i cittadini avevano accolto con  _encomiabile_  entusiasmo gli incoraggiamenti di Lorenzo prima e di Jacopo poi. In capo a quella memorabile giornata, i soldati mercenari di Montesecco furono fatti a pezzi da una folla inferocita con bastoni, zappe, forconi e tutto quello che era riuscita a trovare. Probabilmente non aspettavano altro che una scusa per malmenare ben bene qualcuno, ma vabbè… Gli eserciti di Niccolò da Tolentino e Girolamo Riario compresero che qualcosa non era andato  _esattamente_ secondo i piani dei congiurati e così si guardarono bene dal tentare di invadere Firenze: fecero rapidamente dietro-front e tornarono a casa con la coda tra le gambe.

Montesecco e Salviati furono processati sommariamente nell’ufficio del Gonfaloniere e impiccati senza tanti complimenti alle finestre del Palazzo dei Priori, come monito per chiunque altro imbecille avesse pensato di tentare qualche bestialità del genere. Jacopo assisté alla scena senza batter ciglio, al fianco di Lorenzo e Giuliano. Conosceva appena Montesecco e non gli piaceva per niente e, in quanto a Salviati, era ben felice di toglierselo dai piedi: lo considerava una minaccia per Antonio, inoltre hai visto mai? Poteva anche decidere di dire qualcosa per salvarsi, qualcosa che avrebbe coinvolto anche lui, e non era proprio il caso, no?

Era ormai il tramonto quando i due fratelli Medici e Jacopo Pazzi giudicarono che fosse ora di tornare alle loro case. Lorenzo, a sorpresa, propose di accompagnare Jacopo al suo palazzo.

“Ma  _perché?_ ” domandò Giuliano, sconvolto. Non aveva già trascorso quasi tutta la giornata con quell’uomo?  _Perché_ doveva sopportare oltre la sua presenza?

“Non vuoi sapere come sta Antonio? Francesco e Guglielmo lo hanno portato a Palazzo Pazzi e io voglio vedere se si sente meglio. Tu no?” spiegò il giovane Medici.

Giuliano dovette ammettere che Lorenzo aveva ragione e così, seppure a malincuore e con delle forti fitte allo stomaco, si costrinse a restare ancora per qualche tempo in compagnia di  _quell’individuo_ …

I tre si incamminarono verso Palazzo Pazzi. Per le strade la situazione si era calmata, i soldati di Montesecco erano tutti morti o scappati e le persone, ormai tranquillizzate, erano rientrate nelle proprie case. Questo risollevò molto l’animo di Lorenzo che temeva sommosse in città o, ancora peggio, una divisione in fazioni come già era accaduto fin troppo spesso in passato.

Mentre si avvicinavano al palazzo di Jacopo, Lorenzo notò che l’uomo era sempre più turbato e angosciato. Sembrava invecchiato di almeno dieci anni, aveva il volto pallido e scavato e gli occhi infossati. Sulle prime il giovane pensò che Pazzi fosse stanco o, magari, preoccupato per la possibilità che i Medici sospettassero ancora di lui per la congiura (e non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti…) e così, alla fine, decise di domandarglielo direttamente.

“Messer Jacopo, vi sentite bene? So che questa è stata una giornata particolarmente faticosa per tutti, ma…”

“Io sto bene” rispose l’uomo con voce grave, “ma… non riesco a non pensare alla ferita di Antonio. Più mi avvicino a casa e più temo di scoprire che sia più grave del previsto, che Antonio sia peggiorato. Io… io non potrei sopportarlo!”

Lorenzo non aveva mai visto Jacopo in queste condizioni, era devastato dal dolore e dall’angoscia. In un istante il giovane comprese anche ciò che l’uomo non voleva dire: la sua non era soltanto paura per la vita di Antonio, lui si sentiva anche terribilmente in colpa. Comunque fosse andata, che fosse coinvolto più o meno nella congiura, Pazzi non si era tirato indietro e per questo Antonio era stato costretto a intervenire di persona… ed era stato colpito da Vespucci. Jacopo si sentiva come se avesse colpito lui stesso Antonio ed era questo a schiantarlo, in quel momento avrebbe dato volentieri la sua stessa vita pur di salvare quella del ragazzo e questa rivelazione turbò profondamente Lorenzo. Pazzi, dunque, un cuore ce lo aveva, da qualche parte, e adesso era pieno di amore, dolore e ansia per Antonio.

Così il giovane Medici fece qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato: posò una mano sulla spalla di Jacopo e gli parlò in tono incoraggiante.

“Non temete, Jacopo, sono sicuro che Antonio si riprenderà presto: il dottore ha detto che la lama non ha colpito organi vitali, perciò deve solo riposare e rimettersi in forze” disse.

Riconoscente, l’uomo annuì e si sforzò di abbozzare un sorriso stiracchiato.

Quando i tre giunsero a Palazzo Pazzi ed entrarono, nella dimora era rimasto solo Francesco, anche lui particolarmente provato.

“Zio” mormorò, andando verso Jacopo. I due si abbracciarono e in quell’insolito gesto di affetto ci stavano mille emozioni e sentimenti: sollievo, magari, ma anche preoccupazione per Antonio e un senso di solidarietà profonda come mai prima.

“Guglielmo ha accompagnato Bianca e Novella a Palazzo Medici, erano molto stanche” disse Francesco. “Io sono rimasto e ho voluto consultare altri due dottori per essere più sicuro sulle condizioni di Antonio. Entrambi hanno detto che non corre pericolo di vita, ma anche che la ferita è profonda, ha causato un’infezione e un indebolimento del suo fisico. Antonio adesso ha la febbre…”

Lorenzo e Giuliano si scambiarono uno sguardo addolorato. Jacopo parve accasciarsi su se stesso.

“Voglio andare da lui, voglio vederlo subito” mormorò. Poi sembrò ricordare che i fratelli Medici erano lì con lui e che anche loro erano in ansia per Antonio. “Volete… volete venire anche voi?”

Se un fulmine si fosse abbattuto su Palazzo Pazzi, incenerendolo, i due Medici non sarebbero stati altrettanto sbalorditi: Jacopo Pazzi che si mostrava  _gentile_ con loro? Doveva essere veramente preoccupato per Antonio e il suo affetto per lui gli aveva fatto perdere la ragione!

Giuliano avrebbe voluto accettare l’invito e salire a vedere Antonio… in fondo aveva sopportato di accompagnare Jacopo a casa sua proprio per quello! Ma Lorenzo gli mise una mano sul braccio per trattenerlo.

“Poiché adesso ha la febbre è meglio se non lo affatichiamo troppo salendo tutti da lui” disse. “Andate voi da Antonio, Messer Jacopo, noi torneremo domani a fargli visita e sicuramente sarà riposato e starà meglio. Francesco, vieni con noi a Palazzo Medici, sono certo che Novella non vede l’ora di riabbracciarti.”

“Anch’io non vedo l’ora di abbracciarla” replicò Francesco, accettando volentieri l’invito di Lorenzo.

Così i due Medici e Francesco tornarono al loro palazzo mentre Jacopo saliva in camera da Antonio.

Il ragazzo giaceva nel letto dell’uomo, pallidissimo e con i capelli arruffati. La febbre non era altissima e tuttavia lo indeboliva. Eppure, non appena vide Jacopo, il suo volto si illuminò e ogni stanchezza sembrò svanire. Antonio sorrise e tese le braccia verso di lui.

“Messer Pazzi” mormorò con dolcezza, “vi ho aspettato tanto. Volete raccontarmi com’è andata in città?”

Jacopo esitò. Desiderava con tutto se stesso prendere Antonio tra le braccia, baciarlo e tenerlo stretto a sé ma, in qualche modo, non se ne sentiva degno (la coscienza in vacanza si era degnata di tornare a fargli visita, dunque!). Provava un terribile senso di colpa, aveva rovinato tutto, lo sapeva, a causa sua quel ragazzo adorabile e meraviglioso era quasi stato ucciso… non se lo meritava, non era degno di lui e non capiva come Antonio potesse ancora guardarlo in faccia.

Ma Antonio lo aveva atteso per tutto il giorno e voleva solo perdersi tra le sue braccia, l’unico luogo in cui si sentisse in pace e al sicuro.

Jacopo fece qualche passo, prima incerto e poi sempre più sicuro, verso il letto e, infine, strinse il ragazzo tra le braccia, sentendolo caldo e morbido mentre si abbandonava a lui.

“Ti racconterò tutto domani, Antonio” gli disse con dolcezza, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Adesso sei stanco e devi riposare, avresti già dovuto dormire da un po’.”

“Non potevo addormentarmi senza di voi” replicò Antonio, aggrappandosi al suo uomo.

Jacopo entrò nel letto accanto a lui, stando ben attento a non sfiorare il fianco ferito. Lo strinse a sé e lo baciò a lungo, profondamente e con tenerezza, desiderando sollo che quella giornata orribile scomparisse per sempre dai suoi ricordi. Voleva pensare soltanto ad Antonio, a stare con lui. Non gli interessava che la gente di Firenze avesse ascoltato le sue parole, che avesse acclamato il suo nome, no. Solo Antonio contava, solo Antonio riempiva il suo cuore e la sua vita. Lasciò che il ragazzo si addormentasse tranquillo e sereno tra le sue braccia e, sebbene anche lui fosse stanco e provato dalla giornata, si impose di vegliare sul sonno di Antonio per assicurarsi che la febbre non salisse e che lui non avesse bisogno di nulla.

Erano trascorse solo una manciata di ore da quella mattina di Pasqua quando lui aveva partecipato alla Messa solenne aspettando l’assassinio dei fratelli Medici, ma sembrava che fossero passati secoli da allora. Jacopo Pazzi non era più lo stesso uomo di quella mattina e non lo sarebbe stato mai più. Il terrore e il senso di vuoto totale provati alla prospettiva di perdere Antonio lo avevano cambiato nel profondo. Certo, sarebbe rimasto sempre un po’ bastardo, ma mai come prima, ecco.

Adesso Jacopo sperava solo che il suo prezioso e dolcissimo ragazzino guarisse presto e che fosse ancora disposto a dividere la vita con lui.

**Fine capitolo quattordicesimo**

 

 

 


	15. Capitolo quindicesimo

**Capitolo quindicesimo**

_Don't underestimate_  
Your heart is never late  
And love will always find a way

 _It just happens_  
You don't know what's going on  
If it's new or if it's been there since long  
If it's right or wrong

_You fall in love  
You fall in love_

_(“It just happens” – Roxette)_

I giorni trascorrevano lentamente mentre Antonio si riprendeva dalle conseguenze della ferita ricevuta nel tentativo di difendere l’amico Giuliano da Vespucci. Jacopo non era più tornato in Banca, disertava il Consiglio dei Priori (tanto che più di uno si era chiesto se, per caso, non fosse perché aveva la coscienza sporca…) e passava ogni momento accanto al suo ragazzino. Dentro di lui, dopo anni e anni di deserto, esplodeva adesso un groviglio confuso di sentimenti contrastanti: era in ansia per Antonio, voleva restare sempre con lui e renderlo felice, ma si sentiva anche indegno di stargli accanto e, a volte, pensava che non avrebbe più potuto essere la stessa cosa. Aveva distrutto ciò che di più bello e prezioso aveva nella sua vita e poteva biasimare solo se stesso…

La coscienza di Jacopo, dopo essersi presa una vacanza lunghissima, aveva deciso di fargli scontare tutto e con gli interessi!

L’uomo si rendeva conto di aver tradito Antonio in tutti i modi possibili: gli aveva mentito, continuando a cospirare con l’ormai defunto gruppetto di cretini; aveva dato la sua benedizione all’uccisione dei suoi più cari amici; per colpa sua, della sua ambizione e, soprattutto, del suo assurdo rancore contro i Medici, il ragazzo era stato ferito e adesso stava male e chissà se sarebbe mai più tornato quello di prima… Insomma, spesso Jacopo Pazzi pensava che sarebbe stato giusto e logico se Antonio non avesse più voluto nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, figurarsi se poteva provare ancora affetto per lui e volerlo al suo fianco.

Qualche pomeriggio dopo il brutto affare della congiura fallita, Lorenzo e Giuliano andarono a Palazzo Pazzi per vedere come stava Antonio. Sinceramente, però, notarono che tra lui e Jacopo facevano a gara su chi fosse messo peggio!

In parole povere, Antonio non si era ancora alzato dal letto, la sera aveva sempre un po’ di febbre, mangiava poco e si sentiva debole e stanco, tuttavia si sforzava di reagire. Jacopo, devastato dai sensi di colpa, era l’ombra dell’uomo che conoscevano da anni.

I due fratelli Medici salutarono Pazzi (perché loro non ostentavano maleducazione come faceva lui e non si comportavano come se fossero in casa propria!) e si avvicinarono al letto dell’amico.

“Antonio, come stai? Ti senti un po’ meglio?” domandarono.

Il ragazzo annuì con un sorriso debole.

“La ferita si sta rimarginando bene, io sono ancora un po’ stanco, ma sono sicuro che mi riprenderò presto” disse. “Messer Pazzi è così gentile e premuroso e si occupa costantemente di me!”

 _Certo, gli rimorde la sua coscienza nera e putrida perché è tutta colpa sua,_ pensò Giuliano, ma siccome era lì in _missione di pace_ ritenne più opportuno non dirlo ad alta voce.

Guardando Jacopo, però, sia Lorenzo sia Giuliano lo videro scrollare il capo, come se ritenesse inutili i suoi sforzi e la sua stessa presenza.

“E’ il minimo che possa fare, ma non sarà mai abbastanza per lui, per quello che Antonio ha fatto per me” commentò.

“Ma via, Messer Pazzi, io non ho fatto niente!” sdrammatizzò Antonio. “E… a proposito, Giuliano, hai scritto a Simonetta Vespucci, ultimamente? In fondo… beh, lo sai, no? Suo marito era uno dei congiurati e adesso è morto: lei è una donna libera.”

Giuliano si illuminò in viso e, improvvisamente, Palazzo Pazzi non gli parve più un antro oscuro dell’Inferno, ma il luogo più bello del mondo, un vero giardino di delizie.

“E’ vero, con tutto quello che è accaduto negli ultimi giorni non avevo trovato il tempo, ma… anzi, no, non voglio scriverle, andrò a farle visita a Genova! Posso, vero, Lorenzo?”

Il giovane sorrise divertito.

“Certo che puoi, Giuliano, adesso più nulla ti impedisce di vederla” rispose, felice di vedere così entusiasta il fratello che aveva temuto di perdere.

Jacopo alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso.

“Dunque eri tu l’amante di Madonna Vespucci” commentò, come se però la cosa non contasse più niente. “Forse suo marito lo immaginava, visto che è stato proprio lui a cercare di colpirti. Ad ogni modo, non ha più alcuna importanza adesso…”

Riabbassò lo sguardo su Antonio, cercando di dimenticare qualsiasi dettaglio di quel giorno infausto. A quel punto anche solo il ricordo della congiura lo nauseava.

“Almeno dal male è nato qualcosa di buono, non è vero?” sorrise Antonio, guardando Giuliano e, nel contempo, posando la mano su quella di Jacopo. “Tutto è finito bene e tu potrai sposare la donna che ami.”

Lorenzo e Giuliano apparivano sereni e, dopo aver salutato Jacopo e Antonio, lasciarono il palazzo: Giuliano era ansioso di cominciare subito i preparativi per la sua partenza alla volta di Genova. Che fortuna che Vespucci, oltre che cornuto, fosse anche un emerito cretino, no? Invece di uccidere il suo rivale era riuscito a farsi ammazzare e ora Simonetta sarebbe stata felice con Giuliano!

Jacopo invece si era rabbuiato e Antonio se ne accorse subito.

“Messer Pazzi, cosa avete?” gli domandò. “E’ finito tutto bene, non dovete più preoccuparvi. Le cose si stanno sistemando nel modo migliore per tutti e io sono tanto felice di vedere che i rapporti tra voi e la famiglia Medici sono finalmente cordiali!”

L’uomo alzò verso il giovane uno sguardo colmo di tristezza e rimorso.

“Come puoi volermi ancora accanto a te? Come puoi anche solo sopportare di guardarmi in faccia?” esclamò, in tono angosciato.

Antonio rimase turbato da quella domanda e ancora di più dal dolore che leggeva sul volto di Jacopo. Lui, nella sua ingenuità e nel suo amore incondizionato, non riusciva nemmeno a comprendere perché l’uomo si tormentasse tanto.

“Ma… cosa dite, Messer Pazzi?”

“Io ti ho ingannato e sapevo di farlo, mi sentivo in colpa per questo, tuttavia pensavo che, prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro, sarei anche riuscito a farmi perdonare da te. Ero convinto che tu non sapessi niente della congiura” rispose Jacopo, buttando fuori tutte le emozioni contrastanti che lo avevano lacerato per settimane. “E invece tu sapevi tutto, hai saputo tutto fin dal principio. Sapevi che tramavo per uccidere i tuoi amici, che volevo tradire Firenze, eppure non hai detto nulla, mi sei rimasto accanto, hai continuato a volermi bene e a cercare di aiutarmi. Qualche volta hai provato a parlarmi per distogliermi dalla cospirazione, ma io non mi sono accorto di niente e ho proseguito per la mia strada. Devo averti deluso profondamente…”

Probabilmente era ciò che di più simile a una confessione e a una richiesta di perdono Jacopo Pazzi poteva produrre e Antonio lo ascoltò senza interromperlo, sebbene si sentisse infinitamente triste nel vederlo così.

 _La sua coscienzaccia sporca e putrida_ , avrebbe detto Giuliano!

“Chiunque altro, al tuo posto, avrebbe scelto la via più facile per salvare i Medici, mi avrebbe denunciato al Consiglio dei Priori” ammise l’uomo. “Immagino che me lo sarei anche meritato, ma tu non hai voluto farlo, hai scelto di restarmi vicino e di aiutare i tuoi amici a modo tuo. Hai scelto la strada più difficile e pericolosa e… e hai rischiato di morire per questo. Io non me lo meritavo! Avresti dovuto denunciarmi…”

“Questo no, mai!” esclamò Antonio, afferrando le mani di Jacopo. “Certo che volevo salvare Lorenzo e Giuliano, ma non a prezzo della vostra vita. Io… non avrei più potuto vivere se vi fosse accaduto qualcosa di male!”

“Sei stato coraggioso e generoso e proprio il tuo gesto così spontaneo e altruista mi ha fatto vergognare di me stesso, mi ha fatto capire quanto fossi stato vigliacco, falso e ipocrita, io che mi credevo _il salvatore di Firenze_ ” replicò Jacopo, in uno sconvolgente momento di lucidità e sincerità. “Ritenevo di essere l’unico a meritare di guidare la mia città, di essere il degno erede dei miei antenati, e invece… cosa ho fatto? Stavo per far uccidere a sangue freddo due ragazzi, nascondendomi dietro un gruppo di cospiratori che agivano per vendetta e risentimento personale. Se veramente ero convinto di meritare il potere, avrei dovuto conquistarlo in modo legittimo e accettare la sconfitta se i Medici si fossero dimostrati migliori di me. Questo avrebbero fatto i miei antenati, questo avrebbe fatto Pazzino de’ Pazzi, avrebbe affrontato il rivale a viso aperto, non avrebbe mai tramato nell’ombra. Lui… si vergognerebbe di me, se potesse vedermi ora.”

Beh, sì, insomma… e te pareva che non ci infilava anche Pazzino de’ Pazzi in questa tirata?

“Non dite così, Messer Pazzi, voi non eravate del tutto lucido e quella gente, i veri colpevoli, Salviati e Riario e tutte quelle persone grette e meschine, hanno approfittato della vostra rabbia e frustrazione per spingervi a fare qualcosa che, di vostra iniziativa, non avreste mai pensato!” disse Antonio in tono accorato. Le parole di Jacopo lo facevano stare male, non voleva vederlo così. “Non avete tradito i vostri antenati né, tanto meno, avete infangato l’onore della vostra nobile famiglia: siete soltanto caduto nella rete di persone crudeli e senza scrupoli.”

Ovviamente questa era la versione di Antonio sulle _cattive compagnie_ che avevano _traviato l’integrità morale_ del suo Messer Pazzi!

“E tu continui a difendermi…” mormorò l’uomo, incredulo, che ben sapeva di essere stato un bastardo… “Non ti merito. Non merito il tuo affetto e le tue parole. Chiunque altro sarebbe disgustato da me e non vorrebbe vedermi mai più.”

“Io voglio solo starvi vicino e rendervi felice” dichiarò il ragazzo, con convinzione. “E’ stato ciò che ho voluto fin dal primo momento in cui vi ho visto, è per questo che sono venuto a cercarvi fino al vostro palazzo e a parlarvi e a fare in modo che vi riconciliaste con i vostri nipoti. Io… per me l’unica gioia è stare con voi e vedervi sereno. Mi fa male che vi tormentiate così!”

Jacopo era diviso in due: da un lato si sentiva indegno persino di accostarsi ad Antonio, figurarsi di prenderlo tra le braccia come avrebbe tanto desiderato; dall’altro, però, capiva che il ragazzo lo amava veramente, lo amava e lo accettava nonostante tutto ciò che aveva fatto e, se avesse continuato a respingerlo, lo avrebbe fatto soffrire ancora di più.

“Come potrai perdonarmi?” gli disse, a voce bassa, stringendogli le mani nelle sue.

“Non c’è niente da perdonare. Dobbiamo solo dimenticare il passato e ricominciare una nuova vita” replicò semplicemente Antonio.

Commosso e pieno di sentimenti di cui non conosceva nemmeno la definizione, Jacopo lo fissò per un lungo istante con uno sguardo pieno di affetto, prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio protettivo e appassionato. Antonio, finalmente felice, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lasciò che lo baciasse a lungo e profondamente. Jacopo si concesse un lungo e appassionato istante per perdersi sulle labbra e nel sapore del suo ragazzino, quel giovane luminoso e dolce che gli aveva cambiato la vita fin nel profondo, ed ogni equivoco e malinteso venne spazzato via, sopraffatto dalla forza dell’amore. Facendo la massima attenzione per non fargli male e non sfiorare la ferita al fianco, l’uomo entrò nel letto insieme ad Antonio, sempre stringendolo tra le braccia, iniziando ad accarezzarlo e baciandolo con intensità, lungamente e profondamente. Sempre con molta lentezza e cautela, fece aderire il suo corpo a quello del giovane, desiderando un contatto più intimo possibile, godendo del tepore della sua pelle e del sapore della sua bocca. Si perse completamente dentro di lui, ritrovando finalmente la pace e la serenità che Antonio riusciva sempre a donargli, sentendosi ripulito e rigenerato dal contatto con lui, come se potesse assorbire la sua tenerezza e la sua bontà attraverso l’unione dei loro corpi.

Tutto sembrava possibile e perfetto quando era assieme ad Antonio, anche poter iniziare una nuova vita con lui. Antonio era la sua stella luminosa, era la guida che rischiarava il suo cammino sempre così tetro e ombroso, era ciò che lo colmava e lo completava. Con quel ragazzino sarebbe anche potuto diventare una persona migliore, dimenticare le azioni turpi che aveva commesso, rinascere di nuovo purificato dall’amore.

Stretto ad Antonio, perduto e ritrovato mille e mille volte nell’infinito, Jacopo Pazzi sentiva placare la sua angoscia, svanire ogni vergogna, come se fosse un uomo nuovo.

E mai più, mai più avrebbe fatto qualcosa che potesse danneggiare il suo prezioso ragazzino. Mai più si sarebbe lasciato coinvolgere in loschi intrighi e trame.

Antonio era il suo presente e il suo futuro, nient’altro contava per lui.

**Fine capitolo quindicesimo**

 

 

 

  


	16. Capitolo sedicesimo

**Capitolo sedicesimo**

_L'amore per te non si fa mettere da parte_  
Non mi fa pensare che a te e alle nostre impronte  
Belle così disordinate  
Alcune giuste altre sbagliate  
Ma l'amore per te è unico a regola d'arte  
È come fosse magico e voltasse le carte  
Un po' come te che non sai mai niente  
E poi mi leggi nella mente se ti va

 _L'amore per te è stupido e non gli importa di niente_  
Non si fa consigliare, non sa farti domande  
È fatto così, irriverente  
Non ci passa neanche per la mente  
Ma l'amore per te è unico a regola d'arte  
È come fosse magico e voltasse le carte  
Un po' come te che non sai mai niente  
E poi mi leggi nella mente se ti va…

_(“L’amore per te” – Elisa)_

Gli impegni politici di Jacopo Pazzi avevano subìto un netto rallentamento ma, prima o poi, le cose dovevano tornare ad una certa _normalità_. Quando Antonio si fu ripreso abbastanza da poter uscire di casa, Jacopo lo portò al Consiglio dei Priori, il primo a cui partecipava dopo quasi due mesi, e lo fece sedere accanto a sé nonostante non avesse un seggio al Consiglio.

Quella era un’assemblea particolarmente importante perché si sarebbe dovuto votare per eleggere due nuovi Priori, dopo la morte di Vespucci e Bandini che avevano dato una tal prova di sé durante l’affaraccio della congiura!

Quando entrarono insieme nel Palazzo dei Priori, ad Antonio parve di notare qualche sguardo ostile nei confronti di Jacopo, ma sperò di essersi sbagliato. Quello doveva essere il giorno in cui Jacopo e Lorenzo si sarebbero riconciliati pubblicamente, davanti al Gonfaloniere e a tutti i Priori, e dopo quel gesto distensivo sarebbero scomparsi ogni rancore, rivalità e inimicizia. Tutto il male del passato sarebbe stato perdonato e dimenticato e Antonio era molto felice di questo, aveva desiderato quel giorno per tanto tempo e ora che stava per avverarsi credeva di sognare!

Lorenzo e Giuliano sorrisero, guardando il ragazzo che si sedeva tra Jacopo e Francesco, nel seggio destinato alla famiglia Pazzi. Ormai il legame tra il giovane Orsini e Jacopo Pazzi era di pubblico dominio e praticamente _ufficializzato_ davanti ai Priori!

“Molto bene, la seduta di oggi inizierà con la candidatura di coloro che desiderano occupare i due seggi rimasti vacanti al Consiglio dei Priori” annunciò il Gonfaloniere Petrucci.

Molti erano interessati a quei seggi, che avrebbero permesso loro non solo di partecipare alle riunioni del Consiglio dei Priori, ma anche di votare pro o contro una mozione. C’erano famiglie nobili, come gli Acciaiuoli e i Pitti, che avrebbero voluto entrare nel Consiglio per ridurre il potere del partito dei Medici ma, per contro, gli alleati di Lorenzo e Giuliano volevano che fossero elette persone comuni, mercanti e artigiani, per combattere il potere e le alleanze dei nobili.

E così come succede oggi al Parlamento italiano, ognuno si alzava in piedi per dire la sua, per offendere i rivali politici, per esternare tutti i suoi pensieri senza nemmeno degnarsi di ascoltare gli altri. Lorenzo e Giuliano cercavano di placare gli animi, ma nessuno li stava a sentire; il Gonfaloniere insisteva nel dire che, se non avesse ottenuto il silenzio, avrebbe fatto sgombrare il salone e aggiornato l’assemblea.

Poi, ad un certo punto, la voce potente di Jacopo Pazzi si levò sopra tutte le altre e si fece intendere. E, una volta tanto, non per dire qualche cretinata, ma per fare una proposta legittima che avrebbe riequilibrato la situazione.

“Signori, avrei una proposta da fare per i candidati al seggio di Priori” dichiarò.

Lorenzo e Giuliano si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa, ma anche gli altri presenti all’assemblea erano piuttosto sconcertati. Cosa avrebbe proposto Pazzi? Lui apparteneva a una delle famiglie nobili di Firenze e, a logica, avrebbe dovuto proporre qualcuno che appartenesse al partito contrario ai Medici… però era anche vero che tutti lo avevano visto la mattina di Pasqua, nel Duomo di Firenze, intervenire personalmente contro i sicari che volevano assassinare i due fratelli e ucciderli.

Chi poteva sapere più da che parte stesse quell’uomo?

In realtà, chi ci capiva niente in quello che gli passava per la testa?

“Ritengo che la cosa più equa da fare sia candidare un uomo che rappresenti le famiglie nobili e uno che rappresenti quelle di ricchi mercanti” riprese Jacopo, convinto. “Perciò io candido Giuliano de’ Medici per uno dei seggi e Luca degli Albizzi per l’altro!”

Borbottii e mormorii si propagarono tra i Priori e anche tra coloro che erano intervenuti alla riunione. L’idea di Pazzi sembrava aver entusiasmato il partito dei Medici (e soprattutto Antonio, che si era illuminato tutto!), ma non accontentava affatto le famiglie nobili.

“Perché candidare Giuliano de’ Medici? C’è già suo fratello a rappresentare la famiglia nel Consiglio e, dando il diritto di voto anche a Giuliano, i Medici avranno sempre almeno due voti sicuri per ogni loro proposta!” protestò Messer Neri Acciaiuoli.

“E allora?” replicò Jacopo, senza scomporsi. “Anche i Pazzi hanno due rappresentanti con diritto di voto: io e mio nipote Francesco.”

“Ma i Medici hanno già fin troppi sostenitori delle proposte di Lorenzo, anche tra quelli che non fanno parte della loro famiglia come Bastiano Soderini e Messer Ardinghelli!” rincarò Messer Jacopo Pitti (oh, non è colpa mia se questa gente si chiamava tutta uguale!), che a dire la verità ambiva lui stesso a quel seggio così importante nella Repubblica Fiorentina.

“Non è a voi che spetta decidere chi saranno i due nuovi Priori, Messeri” ribatté Pazzi, con un sorriso ironico. “Io mi sono limitato a candidare due nomi, sarà poi il Gonfaloniere ad accettare o meno la mia proposta e i Priori la voteranno.”

“Ritengo che la proposta di Messer Pazzi sia perfettamente equa” affermò Petrucci che, forse per la prima volta in tanti anni, dava ragione a Jacopo! “Un rappresentante della famiglia Medici, il giovane Giuliano, e un rappresentante dei nobili, Messer Luca degli Albizzi.”

“Luca degli Albizzi, c’è proprio da ridere” brontolò Niccolò Ridolfi, un alleato dei Medici che non credeva affatto nella buona fede di Jacopo e, anzi, pensava che sarebbe stato molto meglio eliminare anche lui e tutta la sua famiglia per sospetta partecipazione alla famigerata congiura. “Solo io vedo come sospetto il fatto che Messer Pazzi candidi un uomo che discende dalla famiglia che si è sempre opposta ai Medici? Chissà, forse hanno addirittura tramato insieme ed erano d’accordo con i congiurati…”

Antonio impallidì improvvisamente e si mise a tremare. Possibile che, dopo più di due mesi e dopo che tutti avevano visto una rinnovata concordia tra Pazzi e Medici, ci fosse ancora qualcuno che sospettava e che, ancor peggio, avrebbe voluto fare del male _al suo Messer Pazzi_?

“Questa è una meschina calunnia, Messer Ridolfi!” lo richiamò bruscamente il Gonfaloniere Petrucci. “Se non avete prove a sostegno di questa vostra oltraggiosa allusione, porgete immediatamente le vostre scuse a Messer Pazzi e Messer Albizzi!”

Niccolò Ridolfi borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile che sarebbe anche potuta sembrare una specie di richiesta di scuse… ma la cosa non finiva lì.

“Messer Ridolfi ha decisamente sbagliato bersaglio” intervenne nuovamente Neri Acciaiuoli, particolarmente irritato. “E’ vero che Luca degli Albizzi appartiene a una nobile famiglia, ma sanno tutti che, dopo quello che accadde anni fa, tanto suo nonno quanto suo padre hanno appoggiato i Medici, pur senza far più parte della vita politica attiva. Perciò la sua candidatura è un vantaggio per la famiglia Medici, non certo per la nobiltà di Firenze!”

Era vero. Luca degli Albizzi era figlio di Ormanno Albizzi e Beatrice Uberti, dunque di nobile stirpe… ma dopo quanto era accaduto al tempo di Cosimo de’ Medici, suo nonno Rinaldo e suo padre Ormanno si erano ritirati dalla vita politica in cambio del rientro a Firenze e, da allora, la famiglia Albizzi aveva sempre, seppure in silenzio, appoggiato la politica dei Medici. *****

“Messer Pazzi non è stato affatto equo, ha candidato due uomini che appoggeranno entrambi ogni proposta dei Medici!” rincarò Jacopo Pitti. “Le famiglie nobili non saranno adeguatamente rappresentate.”

“Io sono certo che Messer Albizzi sarà perfettamente in grado di trovare il giusto equilibrio tra le esigenze della nobiltà e le proposte della famiglia Medici” replicò tranquillamente Jacopo.

“Se nessuno ha altro da dire, si dia inizio alla votazione” disse Petrucci, con grande dispetto dei Messeri Pitti e Acciaiuoli e dei loro amici… però, purtroppo per loro, non avevano diritto di voto e la proposta di Jacopo fu accettata con un solo voto a sfavore.

Caspita, doveva essere la prima volta in tutta la sua carriera politica che Jacopo Pazzi si vedeva votare a favore con una maggioranza così schiacciante, chissà che soddisfazione per lui!

Così Giuliano de’ Medici e Luca degli Albizzi divennero i due nuovi Priori della Repubblica Fiorentina… e sicuramente la Repubblica ci guadagnò, visto che i precedenti (Vespucci e Bandini) avevano dato una così evidente dimostrazione della loro idiozia. La nomina fu salutata da un caloroso applauso (ovviamente non condiviso da Pitti e Acciaiuoli, sempre più tetri) e, alla fine, Lorenzo si alzò dal suo posto per andare a stringere la mano a Jacopo.

“Messer Jacopo, voglio ringraziarvi per questo vostro intervento” gli disse, con un sorriso. “Avete dimostrato ancora una volta che, se le nostre famiglie sono unite, Firenze può essere più forte. Sappiamo tutti che i nemici sono stati cacciati ma non sconfitti, che forse torneranno. Ma io sono certo che, con il vostro appoggio e i vostri consigli, la nostra città avrà la meglio su qualsiasi invasore straniero!”

Jacopo sembrava quasi… come dire, _imbarazzato_ e questa era una cosa davvero strana. Molti tra i presenti credettero di avere le allucinazioni quando lo videro stringere anche lui calorosamente la mano di Lorenzo e rispondere con una certa qual commozione.

“Il bene di Firenze è la mia priorità, Lorenzo, non mi lascerò più traviare da interessi personali. La famiglia Pazzi è disposta a collaborare con la tua famiglia per difendere Firenze da qualsiasi nemico, ora e sempre” dichiarò.

Allora anche Giuliano si alzò e si avvicinò a Pazzi. Era vero, non lo aveva mai sopportato e anche dopo la sua improvvisa _conversione_ aveva continuato a fidarsi ben poco di lui… ma sapeva che quello era ciò che doveva fare in quel momento. Oltretutto, aveva trascorso quasi un mese a Genova con Simonetta e ciò lo aveva ammansito parecchio, facendogli sembrare possibile anche un’intesa con Jacopo Pazzi!

“Messer Jacopo, io volevo… beh, ringraziarvi per aver proposto il mio nome come nuovo Priore e per aver votato per me” disse, stupito di non provare nemmeno un po’ di nausea nel pronunciare quelle parole.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, ho proposto i nomi di coloro che ritenevo più adatti per questo ruolo” rispose semplicemente l’uomo.

Sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Lorenzo, il giovane Medici strinse la mano di Jacopo.

“Forse non sarò sempre presente alle assemblee, visto che adesso trascorro settimane anche in un'altra città” mormorò poi, con un sorrisetto, “tuttavia cercherò di fare del mio meglio per Firenze e per la mia famiglia… per le _nostre_ famiglie.”

Jacopo fissò Giuliano negli occhi e tra loro, per la prima volta (e con immenso stupore da parte dei Priori e di tutti i presenti), passò un messaggio di tacita comprensione. Pazzi adesso sapeva di Simonetta e sapeva anche che Giuliano era rimasto a Genova con lei perché la giovane donna aveva una malattia ai polmoni che richiedeva l’aria di mare. Perciò aveva scelto di non farla tornare a Firenze, almeno per il momento, e di recarsi lui a Genova ogni volta che avesse potuto.

In effetti, c’era anche il fatto che Simonetta era vedova da poco e, anche se suo marito era stato un idiota integrale agli occhi di tutta Firenze, non sarebbe stato opportuno che si riaccompagnasse subito con un altro uomo…

“Adesso anch’io so cosa significa avere a cuore la salute di una persona amata al di sopra di qualsiasi altra cosa” ammise Jacopo. “Infatti anch’io, come te, sarò meno presente nella vita politica della città, ma sono certo che entrambi faremo del nostro meglio per appoggiare Lorenzo.”

La cosa stava diventando commovente, anche se al Gonfaloniere e a tutti quanti pareva di assistere a un episodio di _Ai confini della realtà_ ante litteram! Un applauso scrosciante salutò le ultime parole di Pazzi e la sua stretta di mano con Giuliano.

Dal canto suo, Antonio era talmente felice ed emozionato che, alla fine, l’eccessiva agitazione lo vinse.

“Il mio desiderio si è realizzato… Messer Pazzi, Lorenzo e Giuliano sono finalmente riconciliati… per il bene di Firenze, diventeranno una sola famiglia e…” la voce gli si spezzò e Francesco, che era accanto a lui, lo vide impallidire e quasi svenire e si affrettò a sorreggerlo e a richiamare l’attenzione di Jacopo.

“Zio, venite, presto! Antonio sta male!” esclamò.

Quelle parole gelarono il sangue di Jacopo. Tutta la serenità provata nel riconciliarsi con i Medici e nel sentirsi finalmente nel giusto svanì improvvisamente e l’uomo si precipitò a prendere tra le braccia il suo ragazzino.

“Antonio! Antonio, rispondimi!”

Il giovane si strinse al petto dell’uomo e fece un sorriso debole.

“Sto bene, Messer Pazzi, non preoccupatevi. E’ stata la troppa emozione, credo… avevo desiderato così tanto di vedere questo momento e adesso sono felice… immensamente felice…” mormorò.

“Non sforzarti di parlare, devi riposarti” gli disse Jacopo, prendendolo in braccio. “E’ stata colpa mia, non avrei dovuto permetterti di partecipare al Consiglio dei Priori, sei ancora debole.”

“Non mi sarei voluto perdere questo momento per niente al mondo, invece” protestò scherzosamente il ragazzo.

“Gonfaloniere Petrucci, Messeri, chiedo il vostro perdono ma devo lasciare l’assemblea. Antonio non si sente bene e voglio accompagnarlo a palazzo” spiegò l’uomo.

Petrucci assentì. Vedendo il volto turbato e addolorato di Pazzi, non era più tanto sorpreso della sua improvvisa alleanza con i Medici… l’uomo aveva decisamente cambiato la sua lista di priorità e il merito era tutto del giovane Orsini.

“Andate pure, Messer Pazzi, e fateci avere presto notizie di Messer Orsini” rispose.

Jacopo uscì dal Palazzo dei Priori con Antonio in braccio, continuando a parlargli affettuosamente e cercando di distrarlo.

“Avevo una sorpresa per te, volevo mostrartela subito dopo questa riunione” rivelò, “ma ora non stai bene e preferisco che riposi. Ti spiegherò tutto domani.”

“Una sorpresa per me?” Antonio si era illuminato tutto. “Messer Pazzi, ora mi avete messo la curiosità, di che cosa si tratta?”

“Ah, no, niente più emozioni per oggi, ti sei già stancato a sufficienza. Saprai tutto domani” ripeté Jacopo, facendo valere la sua autorità sul ragazzo. Non poteva rischiare che gli succedesse qualcosa.

“Però… non dovevate lasciare il Consiglio dei Priori per me, potevate farmi accompagnare a Palazzo Pazzi da qualcun altro, voi siete un uomo importante e adesso lo siete ancora di più, perché siete un alleato dei Medici. Firenze ha bisogno di voi” insisté scherzosamente Antonio.

“Sei tu quello veramente importante per me” ammise Jacopo, solitamente restio a dichiarare ciò che provava. “Non voglio rischiare di perderti, ho già sbagliato abbastanza… Appoggerò Lorenzo e farò quello che posso per Firenze, ma ciò che conta, da adesso in poi, è dedicarmi a te e fare in modo che tu stia bene.”

I due erano ormai arrivati a Palazzo Pazzi. Jacopo si chinò su Antonio e lo baciò a lungo, con intensità, volendo sentire il tepore e il sapore del suo ragazzino. Aveva bisogno di lui, di annullarsi nella sua dolcezza, di averlo tutto per sé dopo aver temuto di perderlo per sempre.

Lo accompagnò fino alla sua stanza, lo depose delicatamente sul letto e si distese insieme a lui, continuando a baciarlo, a stringerlo, ad accarezzarlo. Con pazienza e lentezza e sempre baciandolo lo prese, si perse in lui, lasciando che il resto del mondo scomparisse, che spazio e tempo si annullassero.

Tutto ciò che contava per lui era Antonio, lui gli aveva cambiato l’esistenza e adesso era disposto a cambiare ancora di più la sua vita per farlo felice e per stargli sempre vicino. Niente era più importante se non stare con Antonio, averlo accanto a sé. Era quella la sorpresa che voleva fargli…

Ma gli avrebbe spiegato tutto il giorno seguente.

**Fine capitolo sedicesimo**

 

*** Questa cosa me la sono inventata io di sana pianta e mi sono anche autocitata, perché questo è quello che faccio accadere nella mia long fic ispirata alla prima stagione de I Medici, “Non mi avete fatto niente”. Però è vero che un Luca degli Albizzi, nella storia reale fratello minore di Rinaldo, fu sempre un alleato di Cosimo e un suo importante consigliere. Insomma, come sempre nelle mie storie mescolo realtà e fantasia… però la storia finisce sempre per darmi ragione perché ci fu davvero un Albizzi alleato di Cosimo, così come Guglielmo Pazzi sarà un importante consigliere dei Medici dopo la morte di Lorenzo! XD**

****


	17. Capitolo diciassettesimo

**Capitolo diciassettesimo**

_We are crazy, but who cares_  
To our heaven there are stairs  
If we want it to be like that  
And reality is just  
An illusion that we must

 _Soon return to, yes, but not yet_  
oh oh hold me  
Only for tonight  
Only for the stars in your eyes…

_(“Only for the stars in your eyes” – Xandria)_

La mattina successiva Jacopo si svegliò abbastanza presto, mentre Antonio ancora dormiva dolcemente accoccolato tra le sue braccia. L’uomo non volle svegliarlo, non subito. Pensava che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di riposare, che la sorpresa che aveva preparato per lui lo avrebbe atteso, ma soprattutto era felice di guardarlo dormire e godeva di quella sensazione di pace e serenità che non aveva mai conosciuto prima. A Firenze era una magnifica giornata estiva ma non troppo calda e sarebbe stato il giorno perfetto per mostrare ad Antonio quello che aveva preparato per lui.

Il sole del primo mattino filtrava dalla finestra della camera e andava a illuminare il viso del ragazzo, dal quale Jacopo non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo: gli occhi chiusi ombreggiati dalle ciglia scure, le labbra appena socchiuse in una sorta di sorriso, le guance rotonde, l’espressione innocente e beata.

Quello era Antonio, quello era il ragazzo che aveva cambiato, anzi, ribaltato la sua vita. L’uomo avido di potere, ruvido e austero, che desiderava solo rovinare i Medici e conquistare la città adesso non esisteva più: il nuovo Jacopo era ancora un uomo severo e rude e, a dirla tutta, i Medici non gli erano tanto simpatici nemmeno adesso… però non aveva più il minimo interesse per potere, onori e gloria e tutto ciò che voleva era lì tra le sue braccia, era una vita accanto a quel ragazzino così tenero e affettuoso.

Ma proprio a causa della sua ambizione e della sua acrimonia verso i Medici quel ragazzino aveva rischiato la vita e non sarebbe più stato davvero bene, i dottori erano stati molto chiari in proposito, la ferita e la perdita di sangue avevano indebolito una struttura già fragile e non era possibile sapere quanto a lungo sarebbe durata la vita di Antonio.

Quando Jacopo pensava a questo si sentiva il più miserabile verme dell’universo e si sarebbe preso a pugni in testa per punirsi della propria testardaggine, della propria ottusità, per non aver preso le distanze da chi, come quell’idiota presuntuoso di Salviati (che aveva fatto la fine che meritava, cioè quella del fesso…), aveva invece soffiato sul fuoco dei suoi rancori e lo aveva portato ai limiti estremi per un vantaggio personale.

Ma adesso non sarebbe stato più così. D’ora in poi era deciso a dedicare il resto della sua vita a rendere felice quel piccolo, dolcissimo angelo che aveva avuto la fortuna di incontrare.

Pian piano Antonio iniziò a svegliarsi, si mosse un po’, fece un lieve sospiro, si strinse di più al suo uomo. Jacopo allora lo abbracciò e lo baciò a lungo, come se anche quei momenti di attesa fossero stati troppo, per lui. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo tra le sue braccia, di sentire la sua morbidezza e il suo sapore, sentire che era sempre lì, che non lo aveva perduto, che non lo avrebbe perduto mai, sebbene non se lo meritasse. L’abbraccio si fece intenso e profondo e Jacopo si perse nella dolcezza del contatto sempre più intimo con Antonio, un contatto che riempiva entrambi di tenerezza, calore, felicità infinite mentre le loro anime e i loro corpi si fondevano insieme, senza alcun grado di separazione.

Più tardi, Jacopo decise che era giunto il momento di svelare al ragazzo la sorpresa che aveva preparato per lui nei giorni in cui era stato costretto a letto a causa della ferita. Entrambi erano pronti per uscire e si incamminarono insieme verso la piazza.

“Dovremo camminare per un po’, Antonio, te la senti? Sei sicuro di non essere stanco? Se preferisci, posso ordinare a un servitore di chiamare una carrozza” propose l’uomo, che non era mai stato tanto premuroso in tutta la sua vita. Quando lo vedevano così, Francesco e Guglielmo si domandavano se quello fosse davvero lo zio che avevano sempre conosciuto, quello burbero e severo che li faceva studiare per ore e andare alla Banca anche quando erano ammalati e con la febbre alta… _perché dovevano imparare fin da ragazzini a sacrificarsi per il bene della famiglia_! A volte pensavano che uno spirito burlone avesse portato via lo Jacopo Pazzi che conoscevano fin troppo bene e che lo avesse scambiato con questo estraneo…

Se fossero stati al giorno d’oggi, Francesco e Guglielmo avrebbero senz’altro pensato che il loro zio Jacopo fosse stato rapito dagli alieni!

Antonio rivolse all’uomo un sorriso radioso.

“Ma no, non c’è bisogno della carrozza, sto benissimo e anzi sono molto curioso di vedere dove volete portarmi, Messer Pazzi” rispose con entusiasmo. “E’ la sorpresa di cui mi parlavate ieri, vero?”

Jacopo annuì con un leggero sorriso.

Non aveva voluto che Antonio sapesse delle sue precarie condizioni di salute perché non voleva che si preoccupasse e, soprattutto, non voleva che perdesse quell’allegria, quella gioia di vivere che illuminavano ogni suo giorno. Avrebbe pensato lui a non farlo stancare, sarebbe stato lui a preoccuparsi, Antonio doveva vivere felice.

Sì, forse il vero Jacopo Pazzi lo avevano veramente rapito gli alieni…

Jacopo e Antonio presero la strada che li avrebbe condotti alla collina sopra Firenze, la zona in cui sorgevano le tante ville che avevano incantato il giovane Orsini mesi prima (eh già, proprio là stava la sorpresa che Pazzi aveva preparato per il suo ragazzino!) ma, prima che potessero finire di attraversare la piazza, due uomini si rivolsero a Jacopo in un tono ben poco rispettoso. A dire il vero, era già da un po’ che quei due fissavano la coppia, o meglio Pazzi, con uno sguardo ben poco amichevole. Si trattava di Niccolò Ridolfi e di Antonio Pucci, due importanti alleati dei Medici che non erano affatto contenti di come Lorenzo aveva gestito la faccenda: secondo loro, il Medici avrebbe dovuto approfittare della tentata congiura per eliminare la famiglia Pazzi da Firenze una volta per tutte. Ridolfi, a dire il vero, aveva già tentato di dire qualcosa del genere al Consiglio dei Priori del giorno precedente, ma era stato rimproverato dal Gonfaloniere.

Ora, però, il Gonfaloniere non c’era…

“Messer Pazzi, non vi recate in Banca questa mattina? Preferite approfittare della bella giornata per fare due passi? O forse… forse avete in mente qualcos’altro?” lo apostrofò Ridolfi, sarcastico.

Jacopo si voltò lentamente. Sapeva bene che c’erano uomini come quelli che avrebbero voluto avvalersi del sospetto che gravava sulla sua famiglia per liberarsene e prendere il loro posto ed era anche pronto ad opporsi ad essi, ma non era quello il momento. Quello era il giorno che aveva scelto per dedicarsi ad Antonio e non voleva farselo rovinare da nessuno.

“Non capisco a che cosa alludiate, Messer Ridolfi. Io e il giovane Orsini siamo semplicemente usciti per una passeggiata” replicò, gelido. “Credo che farebbe bene anche a voi e al vostro amico Messer Pucci. Se permettete, noi andiamo. Vi auguro una buona giornata.”

“Avete fretta, Messer Pazzi? Forse allora i vostri scopi non sono del tutto _innocenti_ come volete farci credere” insinuò Pucci. “Lorenzo de’ Medici è stato troppo generoso con voi…”

Antonio, improvvisamente, si aggrappò a Jacopo. No, non poteva essere. Quella giornata, che prometteva tanta gioia, si stava rapidamente trasformando in un incubo. Lui aveva fatto di tutto perché Lorenzo e Giuliano, dopo essersi salvati, non incolpassero Jacopo e ci era riuscito, ma non aveva mai pensato che altre persone, magari per tornaconto personale, avrebbero potuto desiderare la rovina dei Pazzi… Si sentì gelare il sangue e impallidì mortalmente.

Vedendo Antonio tanto spaventato, Jacopo si infuriò davvero.

“Non so di cosa stiate parlando, ma vedo che state spaventando molto Messer Orsini e questo non ve lo permetto! Andate per la vostra strada e lasciateci in pace!” sibilò.

“Sì, certo, stavamo giusto andando a parlare con Lorenzo de’ Medici” riprese Ridolfi, per nulla intimorito. “Magari riusciremo a convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta…”

Quelle parole turbarono molto Pazzi, ma non lo diede a vedere perché Antonio era fin troppo preoccupato e lui voleva solo allontanarlo da lì.

“Parlate con chi volete, ma lasciateci in pace” ripeté, poi circondò le spalle del ragazzo con un braccio e lo condusse via, stringendolo a sé. Poteva solo sperare che Lorenzo non ascoltasse le insinuazioni di quei due… quei due che, a dirla tutta, erano proprio come lui qualche tempo prima, ma vabbè!

Jacopo e Antonio proseguirono la loro passeggiata, ma l’uomo sentiva tremare il giovane nel suo abbraccio ed era preoccupato, non voleva che si tormentasse, avrebbe potuto fargli male, doveva distrarlo… per fortuna entro breve tempo sarebbero giunti alla meta e quello, sperava, avrebbe scacciato ogni pensiero negativo dalla mente di Antonio.

Uscirono dalle mura cittadine e si diressero verso una leggera salita che conduceva alla chiesa di San Miniato al Monte. Lungo la strada si ergevano ville stupende, circondate da parchi e giardini e che godevano di una spettacolare vista di Firenze.

Jacopo si fermò davanti a una di quelle: era molto grande, circondata da un parco elegante e ben curato, con alberi, cespugli e statue che creavano un’atmosfera serena e piacevole. Vi si accedeva tramite uno scalone in pietra che si apriva in un ampio cortile terrazzato dal quale si poteva ammirare Firenze in tutto il suo splendore.

“Che bellissima villa” commentò Antonio, incantato. “Di chi è?”

Jacopo sorrise.

“E’ mia. O meglio, nostra, se vuoi” rispose, stringendolo di più a sé.

Gli occhi scuri di Antonio si sgranarono per lo stupore e la felicità.

“Volete dire che…”

“Ho acquistato questa villa nel periodo in cui eri costretto a letto per colpa della ferita” spiegò l’uomo. “Tu avevi detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere una di queste case, me lo dicesti il giorno… il giorno prima di quella congiura e io pensavo che l’avrei comprata per te… _dopo_. Ma tutto è andato ancora meglio del previsto e adesso questa sarà la nostra casa. Vuoi vederla?”

“Certo che voglio vederla! Messer Pazzi, io… non riesco a crederci, forse è tutto un sogno?” mormorò Antonio, emozionato e felice.

Jacopo lo condusse attraverso il magnifico parco, verso lo scalone da cui si accedeva alla villa. Il ragazzo non sapeva più da che parte guardare, tante erano le cose belle da ammirare. E la cosa più bella di tutte era che Messer Pazzi aveva acquistato quella villa per viverci con lui, come se fossero… beh, insomma…

“Dentro non è ancora arredata, ci sono solo alcuni mobili antichi della mia famiglia, ma nei prossimi giorni farò in modo che tutte le nostre cose vengano spostate qui da Palazzo Pazzi” proseguì Jacopo mentre, sottobraccio ad Antonio, gli mostrava le ampie stanze, luminose e arieggiate. “Immagino che questa si chiamerà Villa Pazzi, a meno che tu non voglia chiamarla Villa Orsini!”

“Ah, no, no, Villa Pazzi va benissimo!” rise Antonio, al colmo della gioia. Jacopo lo strinse a sé e lo baciò a lungo, pensando che quel luogo era perfetto per il suo ragazzino, era pieno di luce come lui e regalava serenità e armonia.

Dopo aver ammirato le varie stanze, i due tornarono fuori e passeggiarono per un po’ nel grande parco, fino a sedersi su una panchina in pietra, accanto a un piccolo, elegante pozzo. La giornata estiva si faceva calda, ma lassù spirava una brezza gentile che rendeva piacevole stare all’aperto.

Jacopo, però, notò che sul viso di Antonio rimaneva un’ombra, chiaramente causata dal brutto incontro di quella mattina.

“Antonio, ascoltami bene, non devi turbarti per quello che hanno detto quei due uomini” gli disse. “Sono convinto che, per quanto possano cercare di convincerlo, Lorenzo non darà loro ascolto. So che tiene davvero a Firenze e a mantenere la pace e di sicuro non vorrà iniziare una nuova faida familiare proprio ora che stiamo… beh… _collaborando_. Pur essendo giovane, Lorenzo è già un… insomma… un _saggio governante_ e le calunnie dei suoi alleati non lo condizioneranno.”

Era la prima volta che Jacopo diceva cose positive su Lorenzo ed era evidente che la cosa gli costava un certo sforzo!

“Sì, penso anch’io che Lorenzo non ascolterà dei _bugiardi manipolatori_ ” replicò Antonio, sorvolando allegramente sul fatto che, in fin dei conti, Ridolfi e Pucci non andavano poi così lontano dalla verità, dicendo che Jacopo era coinvolto nella congiura… “Però quei due Messeri non lo fanno per Lorenzo o per Firenze, io temo che vogliano il posto della vostra famiglia e… ho paura che non si fermeranno…”

Inaspettatamente, Jacopo sorrise e strinse più forte a sé il suo ragazzino.

“Vogliono più potere? Non hanno bisogno di danneggiare me per prenderlo, dato che la villa non era la sola sorpresa che volevo farti oggi” disse. “Ho intenzione di limitare la mia partecipazione alla vita politica di Firenze, d’ora in poi, ed è anche per questo che io e te vivremo in questa villa, più lontana dal centro della città. Parteciperò alle riunioni del Consiglio dei Priori e, se Lorenzo vorrà il mio appoggio, potrà averlo sempre, ma io non ho più alcuna ambizione e tutto ciò che voglio è vivere la vita che mi resta qui, in pace e serenità e… insieme a te.”

Antonio arrossì e spalancò gli occhi, in preda all’emozione. Non sapeva se doveva rallegrarsi o meno delle parole di Jacopo: ovviamente lui era contentissimo di avere _il suo Messer Pazzi_ tutto per sé, ma temeva che rinunciare a ogni ambizione avrebbe finito per amareggiare l’uomo che amava.

“Davvero non volete più partecipare al governo di Firenze? E la vostra Banca?” domandò.

“Non ho detto che voglio ritirarmi da tutto” spiegò Jacopo. “Della Banca si occuperanno principalmente Francesco e Guglielmo, in fondo è per metà la loro, e io mi limiterò alla supervisione. Allo stesso modo sarò disponibile come consigliere di Lorenzo se lui deciderà di avvalersi del mio appoggio. Ma la maggior parte del mio tempo voglio dedicarla a te e a vivere sereno: ho già passato anche troppi anni della mia vita occupandomi solo di affari e politica, anch'io ho bisogno di riposo. Non sono più un ragazzo.”

“Oh, voi siete sempre un nobile e valoroso signore!” protestò Antonio, felice e ammirato.

“Nei prossimi giorni, dunque, ci trasferiremo in questa villa, mentre a Palazzo Pazzi andranno a vivere Francesco e Guglielmo con le loro famiglie” disse ancora Jacopo, e anche qui c’era da stupirsi alquanto, visto che l’uomo intendeva lasciare il suo palazzo anche al nipote che aveva definito _non più un Pazzi_ e a sua moglie e i suoi figli, che per lui erano solo _dei Medici_ , detto con la giusta dose di disgusto.

Il vento stava davvero cambiando!

Jacopo e Antonio si alzarono dalla panchina per far ritorno a Firenze, ma prima l’uomo volle ancora una volta stringere e baciare il ragazzino che aveva permesso quel miracolo, il suo piccolo angelo, la sua salvezza.

Mentre uscivano dal parco, Jacopo si voltò ancora una volta ad ammirare il suo nuovo acquisto.

“Sarebbe bello far realizzare una statua equestre del mio antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi per collocarla all’ingresso del parco, come ad accogliere i visitatori. Che ne pensi, Antonio?” chiese.

“E’ una bellissima idea, Messer Pazzi!” rispose il ragazzo, entusiasta. “Potete chiedere a Lorenzo, lui conosce tanti bravissimi artisti e sono certo che vi farà realizzare una bellissima scultura!”

Eh, già, e chissà quanto ne sarebbe stato felice _Giuliano_ , non appena lo fosse venuto a sapere!

Sereni e felici, i due si incamminarono nuovamente verso Firenze, tenendosi allacciati. Per il momento i brutti pensieri e i pericoli parevano lontani, ma chissà…?

**Fine diciassettesimo capitolo**

 

 

 

 


	18. Capitolo diciottesimo

**Capitolo diciottesimo**

_Spingersi al limite_  
Non pensare sia impossibile  
Camminare sulle immagini  
E sentirci un po' più liberi  
E se si può tremare e perdersi  
È per cercare un'altra via nell'anima

 _Strada che si illumina_  
La paura che si sgretola  
Perché adesso sai la verità  
Questa vita tu vuoi viverla  
Vuoi viverla

_E vivi sempre, ogni istante…_

_(“Ogni istante” – Elisa)_

Trascorsero tre mesi e Jacopo Pazzi organizzò la sua nuova vita con Antonio: si trasferì a vivere con lui nella villa che aveva acquistato sulle colline di Firenze, lasciando Palazzo Pazzi a Francesco e Guglielmo con le loro famiglie; ai nipoti affidò anche la gestione della Banca Pazzi rimanendo come supervisore, ma senza più dovervisi recare ogni giorno e potendo invece dedicare molto più tempo al suo ragazzino.

Avrebbe voluto anche diradare la sua presenza al Consiglio dei Priori e rimanere, caso mai, come consigliere per i nipoti… ma questo, come scoprì presto, non poteva ancora farlo.

Tuttavia quel giorno di settembre sembrava che non ci fosse posto per i pensieri negativi nella bellissima villa dove Pazzi aveva invitato Guglielmo e Francesco con le loro famiglie e poi… beh, sì, aveva invitato anche Lorenzo con la sua famiglia e Giuliano con Simonetta, che in quei giorni si era stabilita a Firenze. A dire il vero, organizzando quella giornata di festa per inaugurare la nuova villa, Jacopo aveva _fatto finta_ di dimenticarsi di invitare anche i Medici, ma poi, per disdetta, Antonio glielo aveva ricordato!

C’era stato un banchetto e poi, visto il bellissimo pomeriggio di inizio autunno e la possibilità di godersi lo splendido parco con l’incantevole vista su Firenze, tutti erano usciti nel giardino. Giuliano passeggiava per mano a Simonetta e parlava con lei dei progetti futuri: quando fosse trascorso un periodo conveniente, si sarebbero sposati. Tuttavia, per tutelare la cagionevole salute di lei, la giovane donna avrebbe dovuto continuare a trascorrere i mesi invernali a Genova, anche dopo il matrimonio con Giuliano. Avrebbero dovuto trovare un modo per stare insieme, perché Giuliano non poteva allontanarsi da Firenze per mesi interi, visto che era il braccio destro di Lorenzo e i problemi per i Medici non erano ancora finiti. Eh, già, perché ovviamente né Papa Sisto né, tanto meno, il Conte Riario avevano preso poi tanto bene il fallimento della congiura ordita per impadronirsi di Firenze e di certo la cosa non sarebbe finita lì…

Mentre i due passeggiavano, Giuliano si accorse di qualcosa che lo fece _inorridire_.

Sconvolto, chiese perdono a Simonetta e si avvicinò, in silenzio e senza fare il minimo rumore, al piccolo gruppo seduto su una delle panchine del parco. C’erano Jacopo e Antonio e, con loro, si trovavano anche il piccolo Piero, che aveva ormai quasi quattro anni, Giovanna di tre e i gemelli Jacopo e Antonio (appunto, tanto per non fare confusione sui nomi!) di un anno e mezzo. Novella e Francesco erano in piedi lì accanto e tenevano d’occhio i figli e anche i nipoti. Ma ciò che aveva stravolto Giuliano non era questo, quanto… il fatto che Jacopo stesse raccontando a tutti i bimbi riuniti la _favolosa avventura del valoroso Pazzino de’ Pazzi alla conquista di Gerusalemme_! E quel che era peggio… i bambini sembravano incantati dal racconto di Pazzi e Piero, in modo particolare, si interessava, faceva domande, si divertiva a immedesimarsi nel prode cavaliere crociato.

 _No, no, non può essere vero…_ , fece Giuliano tra sé, sperando inutilmente che si trattasse solo di un _incubo_.

Vide passare Lorenzo e lo afferrò per un braccio senza dire una parola, quasi trascinandolo ad assistere a quel _nefando spettacolo_!

Lorenzo, però, non vide niente di male nella scena che gli si presentò davanti, anzi, ne parve quasi commosso.

“Che ti prende, Giuliano? Ho sempre pensato che Jacopo, nonostante tutto, ci sapesse fare con i bambini. Era rigido e severo con Francesco e Guglielmo perché voleva prepararli a una vita di impegno e dovere verso la Banca e la famiglia Pazzi, ma ricordo come fu gentile e amichevole con il piccolo Duca di Milano” replicò il fratello con un sorriso. “Credo che Jacopo sarebbe stato molto diverso se avesse potuto crescere dei figli suoi, ma il destino ha voluto altrimenti… Perciò mi fa piacere che passi del tempo con mio figlio e i miei nipoti.”

Giuliano era esterrefatto: come poteva Lorenzo _non capire_?

“Ma… ma… sta raccontando ai bambini quella stramaledetta storia del suo stramaledetto antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi!” protestò.

“E con questo? Non penso proprio che possa traviarli o che so io, è la storia di un’impresa eroica di un cavaliere e, per quanto noi l’abbiamo sentita mille volte e non la sopportiamo più, i bambini non la conoscono ancora e, anzi, è proprio il tipo di storia che i piccoli adorano ascoltare. Guarda Piero, gli brillano gli occhi!”

L’osservazione di Lorenzo causò a Giuliano un mezzo infarto.

“Ma è proprio questo il _dramma_! Te lo immagini, magari Piero domani starà per tutto il giorno a giocare per casa, dicendo di essere _il prode Pazzino de’ Pazzi_ e fingendo di conquistare Gerusalemme!” gemette.

“Giuliano, tu non hai figli, ma questo è normalissimo per un bambino” scherzò il fratello.

“E tu non lo _disconoscerai_ per questo?”

“Ma certo che no! E’ un bambino e si divertirà a giocare a fare l’eroe, come abbiamo fatto tu ed io e tutti i bambini di questo mondo” ribatté Lorenzo, divertito. “Ti scandalizza perché ammira un Pazzi? Purtroppo tra i nostri antenati non ci sono figure tanto affascinanti per un bambino, ma non preoccuparti, non credo proprio che, un domani, tradirà la famiglia per un semplice gioco di fantasia!”

Sempre ridendo, Lorenzo lasciò il fratello a macerarsi nella sua angoscia e nel suo totale disgusto…

Possibile che Lorenzo non riuscisse a capire quanto era orribile la prospettiva di dover sentire, nei giorni a venire, Piero e Giovanna e magari perfino Jacopo e Antonio che giocavano per il palazzo inneggiando a _Pazzino de’ Pazzi_? Era una prospettiva _allucinante_! Giuliano avrebbe avuto nausea e dolori di stomaco per settimane!

Anche Lorenzo, però, aveva i suoi pensieri, che certo non riguardavano Pazzino de’ Pazzi ma il suo discendente. Non avrebbe voluto rovinare quella giornata così perfetta a Jacopo e ad Antonio, ma sapeva che doveva parlarne prima che fosse troppo tardi e che le cose non si potessero più sistemare. Poco più tardi, quando Piero e gli altri bambini si erano sparpagliati per il grande parco, tutti impegnati a _giocare alle Crociate_ impersonando, appunto, Pazzino de’ Pazzi e i suoi valorosi compagni (con immensa gioia di Giuliano, come potrete immaginare!), Lorenzo si avvicinò a Jacopo e Antonio che erano rimasti seduti fianco a fianco sulla panchina.

“Molto bene” fece Jacopo con un sorrisetto, “vedo che almeno qualcuno della famiglia Medici è in grado di apprezzare il vero valore cavalleresco, quando ne sente parlare.”

Anche Lorenzo sorrise, guardando il figlio e i nipoti che giocavano ai cavalieri. Poi, però, riportando il volto verso Jacopo, la sua espressione si fece grave.

“Jacopo, penso di dovervi avvertire che la situazione al Consiglio dei Priori non è delle più semplici” iniziò.

L’uomo, che ricordava bene i nobili che lo avevano apostrofato in malo modo qualche tempo prima, annuì. Non voleva, tuttavia, che Antonio venisse a sapere di questi problemi e avrebbe desiderato che si allontanasse.

“Potremmo parlarne in un altro momento, Lorenzo? Oppure Antonio potrebbe…”

“No, Messer Pazzi, io voglio ascoltare. Voglio sapere se è vero che rischiate qualcosa e che delle persone malvage di Firenze vogliono il vostro male!” protestò il ragazzo.

Jacopo sospirò. Era preoccupato, ma non per sé. Il medico era stato chiaro sulle condizioni di salute di Antonio e temeva che un’eccessiva preoccupazione potesse affaticare il cuore indebolito del suo prezioso ragazzino. Era vero, comunque, che Antonio si sarebbe forse tormentato maggiormente se non avesse saputo nulla e avesse finito per immaginare una situazione ancora più grave di quella reale, così si arrese e lasciò che restasse ad ascoltare Lorenzo.

“Alcuni Priori di Firenze, come Ridolfi e Pucci, non sono convinti che la vostra famiglia sia davvero estranea alla congiura e stanno insistendo con il Gonfaloniere affinché ordini delle indagini più approfondite” rivelò il giovane Medici.

Jacopo ostentò una tranquillità che non provava, ma doveva essere il più convincente possibile per tranquillizzare Antonio.

“Che indaghino pure. Scopriranno soltanto quello che già sanno, ossia che io ero a conoscenza della congiura e che non l’ho denunciata quando avrei dovuto” disse. “Non vi ho partecipato e non l’ho favorita. Non credo che mi possano imprigionare per questo.”

“Jacopo, credo che a questo punto voi e io possiamo parlarci con sincerità. La congiura, per me, è ormai acqua passata, io so quello che ho visto e cioè che voi e vostro nipote Francesco avete ucciso i sicari che stavano per colpire me e mio fratello” riprese Lorenzo, con convinzione. “Dopo di che, voi siete venuto con me e mio fratello a parlare alla folla di Firenze per incoraggiarla a respingere l’esercito nemico. A me non interessa sapere altro e nemmeno al Gonfaloniere, purtroppo però famiglie come, appunto, i Pucci e i Ridolfi, vorrebbero approfittare di questo clima di sospetto per colpire la vostra famiglia e prenderne il posto. Entrambi sappiamo benissimo che tutto il resto è solo una scusa per arrivare al potere.”

Jacopo circondò con un braccio le spalle di Antonio e lo strinse a sé. Lo sentiva tremare e voleva rincuorarlo in ogni modo.

“Sappiamo che è così e sappiamo anche che io stesso ho messo in atto queste strategie, in passato, contro di te e contro la tua famiglia” replicò.

 _E, a quanto pare, adesso tocca a te. Sarà il karma_ , pensò Lorenzo, ma non lo disse. Riprese la parola, invece, per cercare di sdrammatizzare, visto che nemmeno lui voleva che Antonio si agitasse.

“Per quanto mi è possibile, io cercherò di distogliere Ridolfi e Pucci dalle loro accuse e immagino che il Gonfaloniere mi appoggerà” disse. “Volevo comunque avvertirvi perché siate preparato. Quegli uomini non esiteranno ad attaccarvi apertamente durante ogni Consiglio dei Priori e dovrete essere pronto a rispondere in modo convincente.”

“Lo sarò. Io… ecco… insomma… ti ringrazio, Lorenzo, per avermi avvertito e per il tuo appoggio” rispose Jacopo che, come al solito, sentiva dolori di pancia non indifferenti ogni volta che era costretto a ringraziare il giovane Medici!

“Lorenzo… Messer Pazzi non corre alcun pericolo, vero? Me lo assicuri?” insistette però Antonio. Voleva la parola di Lorenzo poiché sapeva bene che Jacopo non gli avrebbe detto tutta la verità, per evitare di turbarlo.

Lorenzo sorrise all’amico.

“No, non corre pericoli, perché la mia famiglia e il Gonfaloniere sono dalla sua parte e nessuno può fare niente contro di lui” lo rassicurò l’amico. “L’ho avvertito solo perché sappia che le prossime riunioni del Consiglio dei Priori potranno essere spiacevoli per lui.”

“Vedi, Antonio, anche Lorenzo dice che non c’è da preoccuparsi. Piuttosto, parliamo di argomenti più piacevoli” disse Jacopo, stringendo ancora di più il suo ragazzino. “Lorenzo, so che tu sei amico di molti artisti famosi qui a Firenze: io desideravo far scolpire una statua del mio valoroso antenato Pazzino de’ Pazzi per collocarla all’ingresso del parco e mi chiedevo se tu conoscessi qualcuno in grado di realizzare un’opera all’altezza del personaggio.”

E qui Lorenzo dovette fare uno sforzo immenso per non scoppiare a ridere… immaginava già la faccia che avrebbe fatto Giuliano quando avesse saputo, e peggio ancora quando avesse _visto_ la statua di marmo fare bella mostra di sé all’ingresso del parco della nuova Villa Pazzi!

“Sì, in effetti ho un nome da consigliarvi: Antonio Rossellino, è uno scultore molto bravo che ha realizzato da poco la tomba per… per Francesco Nori, l’amico che è morto per salvarmi dai sicari” rispose Lorenzo, rattristandosi al ricordo. “Posso parlargli e chiedergli di venire da voi per prendere accordi sulla… beh, sulla statua del vostro antenato.”

“Ne sarò felice” replicò Pazzi. “Io… ehm… grazie ancora, Lorenzo.”

Era sempre una tortura, per Jacopo, doversi sentire in debito con il Medici!

Si era fatta ormai sera e Lorenzo, Francesco, Guglielmo e le loro famiglie si stavano preparando per tornare alle loro case. Jacopo e Antonio restarono a guardare gli ospiti che se ne andavano, allacciati l’uno all’altro. Il ragazzo si sentiva ancora piuttosto preoccupato per le famiglie che volevano mettersi contro Jacopo, ma sapeva anche che Lorenzo le avrebbe tenute a bada.

Avrebbe tanto desiderato vivere in pace e serenità al fianco del suo Messer Pazzi, ma aveva anche capito che, a Firenze così come a Roma, non ci sarebbe mai stata una vera amicizia tra le famiglie; si poteva solo ringraziare per i momenti di tregua e di tranquillità, da vivere con le persone amate, e per la presenza di persone sagge e illuminate come Lorenzo che avrebbero fatto di tutto per mantenere la pace il più a lungo possibile.

Intanto Lorenzo, uscendo dalla proprietà, si voltò a guardare l’ingresso del giardino e, immaginandoci una statua di marmo a grandezza naturale di Pazzino de’ Pazzi ad _accogliere gli ospiti_ , si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. Per fortuna Giuliano era impegnato a stringersi Simonetta e non si accorse di nulla, ma avrebbe avuto una brutta sorpresa nei mesi a venire.

Forse non avrebbe più voluto mettere piede a Villa Pazzi!

Jacopo e Antonio, rimasti soli, entrarono nella grande villa, sempre tenendosi stretti. Quegli istanti rubati alla vita pubblica erano preziosi, attimi di amore e serenità tutti per loro, finché potevano chiudere fuori il mondo con la sua avidità e smania di potere.

Il futuro non si presentava roseo, né per loro né per la famiglia Medici. Ci sarebbero stati rivali e nemici da affrontare, ma alla fine avrebbero superato tutto perché, finalmente, in un modo o nell’altro, erano riusciti a superare incomprensioni e rancori e avrebbero lottato insieme.

Per ora, comunque, potevano vivere intensamente il momento presente e la gioia del loro amore, prima che nuove tempeste scoppiassero all’orizzonte.

Vivere intensamente ogni istante della loro vita insieme…

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
